Quiero Estar Contigo
by Ignacia'MgSHN181
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura. Chicos de el Internado Konoha, que al principio pueden odiarse o incluso herirse, sin embargo, se dan cuenta del amor que le tienen a la musica, creando una banda a escondidas. Y que gracias a esa banda, nacera el amor, el uno por el otro. Sasuhina Y Narusaku xD
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

nuevo dia

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de tokyo, con el sol iluminando toda la ciudad avisando que llegaba un nuevo dia y los alumnos que les llegaba su primer dia de clases.

Una joven de 16 años se removía en su cama para no despertar por los (segun ella) malditos rayos del sol. La joven era de una piel tan blanca como la nieve, de unos ojos que se podian comparar con la luna o las perlas, de un cabello entre azulado y negro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, nariz pequeña y respingona, pestañas largas y perfectas y unos labios de un color rosa palido. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga.

La ojiperla, despierta, pudiendo apreciar a sí sus hermosos ojos, Hinata con pesadez se levanta de su cama para poder pasar al baño de su habitación no sin dejar de decir palabras incoherentes, ¿porque habra amanecido de tan mal humor? diran ustedes, pues si, mis queridos lectores, para ella no era la escepcíon levantarse temprano ya que le empesaba un nuevo dia de clases.

Pero para ella no era solo un nuevo dia de clases, si no, que era el maldito nuevo dia de clases (segun ella). La joven luego de salir ya bañada se puso. Su cuerpo era practicamente de una muñeca, sus pechos boluminosos, cintura estrecha, trasero de modelo y piernas largas, delgadas pero bien formadas.

Hija de un empresario bastante conocido en Japón, Hiashi Hyuga, caracter fuerte, estricto, responsable y ,segun lo que decia el, queria lo mejor para su hija. La madre de Hinata, Hana Ama, era mas de la vida loca, apareciendo en todas las revistas, farandulera, reconocida a nivel nacional por sus show, era practicamente una madre que tiene como 40 años pero se cree de 17, ademas de querer arto a su "piojita", (cosa que Hinata odiaba).

(Pov. Hinata)

_"Como me pudo pasar esto ¡YO HINATA HYUGA! Como llegue a meterme a un colegio para HIJITTOS DE PAPI, yo quiero vivir una vida libre, que nadie me tenga que controlar, no porque soy hija de Hiashi Hyuga tengo que irme a una escuela así, maldito papá que quiere hacer con migo lo que le venga la gana."_-pensaba Hinata mientras recordaba porque se tenia que cambiar de instituto nuevo (N/A: A Hinata le cambian todos los años de institutos porque la expulsan por su comportamiento).

(Flash Back)

Estaba Hana Ama Sacandose fotos para una revista (como siempre), estaba vestida de un vestido naranjo apegado a su cuerpo, mostrando su fisico, y con su pelo ondulado de el mismo color de cabello de Hinata, claro que sus ojos eran de un color azul como el mar, y piel blanca, cuando le dijeron que tenía que sacarse fotos con su hija Hinata.

-PEPA VEN ACÁ!- gritaba Hana histerica.

-¿Que pasa Hana?-preguntaba Pepa , asistentede Hana y tambien mejor amiga.

-¿Donde esta mi piojita?, tenemos que sacarnos las fotos luego- respondia Hana.

-Perdona Hana, pero Hinata esta teniendo problemas con el vestuario, pero creo que ya viene- dijo Pepa.

-YA LLEGUE- dijo Hinata.

Hana y Pepa al ver llegar a Hinata, sus ojos se habrieron como platos, al igual que su boca que la tenian por el suelo.

-Ay cierren la boca que van a tragar moscas- Dijo Hinata en tono de burla, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

_"Como no vamos a estar impactadas"_- pensaban Hana y Pepa.

El traje de Hinata consistia en la parte de los pechos sin ninguna prenda, solamente, estaba pintado con varios colores, aparentando ser la parte de arriba de un bikini, y le acompañaba la parte de abajo de bikini con un color amarillo.

-CHIQUILLA DE MIECHICA, PARTISTE A CAMBIARTE!-dijo o más bien grito Hana.

-Naaa... me veo bien así, ademas de que el vestuario no me gusto para nada- dijo Hinata.

-PERO NO POR ESO TIENES QUE VESTIRTE ASI- grito Hana.

-Mamá, ya estas bastante viejecita para que te den estos ataques de locura, tranquilizate o si no te va a dar un infarto, mira que ya no eres tan joven como antes, vieja loca- dijo Hana.

-HINATA!- grito Hana enfurecida

-Disculpeme señora Hana pero dejeme decirle que su hija esta estupenda como esta vestida, mejor empieso a sacarles las fotos- Dijo el fotografo con cara de pervertido y sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando de repente llega un gran alboroto. Hana, Hinata y Pepa conocian bastante a ese hombre, si como no conocerlo cuando era el mismisimo Hiashi Hyuga que parecia el mismisimo demonio como venía.

Hinata al ver llegar a su padre, agarra una bata que estaba en el piso y se la pone, porque sabia que a su padre no le gustaba verla en esas fachas.

-Hana me puedes decir que estas haciendo con mi hija Hinata?- Pregunto Hiashi- No dejare que hagas que Hinata sea igual que tu.

-Pero que te crees al venir a interrumpir Hiashi- dijo Hana enfrentandolo- que no te das cuenta que a Hinata le gusta esta vida de estar con migo, ella tiene lo que necesita con migo, puede ir a fiestas que le gustan, puede salir con amigos, todas esas cosas que hacen lo jovenes a su edad-Dijo misaki arta de Hiashi.

-Asi?- DIjo Hiashi- Quisas tendra todo eso pero en cambio no tiene lo que se necesita de poder ser una niña educada y culta, eso nunca lo podra obtener teniendote a ti como madre con lo loca que eres-dijo Hiashi orgulloso.

-PERO QUE TE CREES...- Iban a seguir la pelea que no tenia fin hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta que era Hora de interrumpir.

-HABER YA CORTENLA!-Grito Hinata, Haciendo que los 2 se callaran- Papá dime para que viniste?-

-Vine para que te vallas con migo a Estados Unidos- Respondio Hiashi como si eso se tratara lo mas normal de el mundo.

-QUEEEEE!- gritaron tanto Hinata como Hana Y Pepa, Haciendo que Hiashi Se Tapara los Oidos por el medio grito- Yo ni muerta me voy para Estados Unidos con tigo Papá, Aqui ya tengo una vida, no pienso irme-Dijo Hinata decidida, Mientras que soportaba como su Mamá la abrazaba, y decía cosas como _"_no dejare que te lleves a mi piojita".

-Si no te vas con migo a . tendras que irte a al instituto "Konoha" que resulta ser el mejor instituto de todo Japón, ademas de ser un internado. Ya mande tus papeles y estoy esperando tu respuesta.-Dijo Hiashi ya serio y mas calmado.

Hinata lo estuvo pensando, si era mejor ir a el internado donde hay puros hijitos de papis o irse a . y mas ensima con su padre y quisas nunca mas poder conocer lo que es la vida loca.

-Esta bien, me voy a el instituto Konoha.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa burlona, tenia ideado un plan, iba a ser todo lo posible para que la expulsaran y asi ser libre.

Hiashi que ya conocia esa sonrisa, se le ocurrrio una idea estupenda, segun el, para que Hinata no hiciera que la expulsaran.

-Si haces algo una travesura o alguna maldad y te expulsan del colegio, entonces no tendre ningun remedio mas que llevarte con migo a . Adiós- Dijo Hiashi dandose la vuelta para salir de ese lugar.

Hinata, Misaki y Shizuko indignadas se quedaron viendo por donde se había ido Hiashi hyuga-.

-Maldición- Dijo Hinata, Ya no tenia escapatoria.

(Fin Flash Back)

Hinata agarrando sus maletas y guitarra sale de su habitacion para empesar a bajar las la cocina se encuentra que su mamá esta haciendo el desayuno y que ademas esta llorando.

-Mamá no seas llorona sí? vas a tener a Shizuko todo el día asique no te sientas sola- dijo Hinata en tono cabreado.

-Pero si parece que fue ayer cuando tneias 5 años ToT- Dijo Misaki. Hinata cabreada de la actitud de su madre decide ignorarla.

Ya terminado el desayuno se sube a su auto (que es una audi color plateado), y emprenden su camino hacia el instituto.

Hinata Solamente estaba esperanzada de una cosa.

_"Por favor, quiero que sea un año interesante"_ Pensó para sí Hinata

Ya le empezaba un nuevo año, su ultimo año, y nada ni nadie impediria que ella lo pasara, Ojala, estupendo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Y otra vez mi papa me trata como quiere, como destesto esta vida, quisiera que me pasara algo interesante"_.-Penso Cierto azebache para despues tomarse un trago mas de cerveza.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Largo Año

Me sorprendió mucho el instituto, era de torres altas y de apariencia medieval, algo curiosa, pero me gustaba.

_"tremendo show que hizo mi vieja"- _Pensaba para si hinata recordando Lo pasado.

(Flash Back)

_Iban Hinata con su mamá y pepa en el auto camino para el instituto mientras la mamá de Hinata decia cosas como "A_cuerdate de cepillarte los dientes" _o "_trajiste una foto mía para que te acuerdes de mi cuando te sientas sola" o "ya se que te sentiras sola sin mi, lo entiendo, nadie puede vivir sin mi (Si claro) todos me necesitan" o "piojita, si me necesitas en las noches para que te cuente un cuento, me llamas y yo como ninja voy a tu instituto y me quedo con tigo toda la noche" _esas son las estupideses (segun Hinata)que le decia Misaki a Hinata._

_Hinata ya arta de tanta tontera (segun ella) cree que es momento de intervenir._

_-Mamá creo qe es demasiado, voy a estar bien- dijo hinata, pero al ver que misaki iba a deir algo mas la interrumpe- y tampoco necesito ayuda para hacearme mamá! ya tengo 16 años no 5. Dejame a mi hacer mi vida y porfavor no hagas un escandalo-Dijo Hinata._

_-Esta bien Hinata, Sere lo mas madura posible confia en mi- Dijo Hana con una sonrisa._

_Hinata le sonrio a su mamá, Nada podia salir mal._

_LLEGANDO AL INSTITUTO_

_-MI PIOJITAAA!-gritaba misaki al ver a su hija bajando las maletas. Hinata trato de arrancar pero ya era demaciado tarde, su mamá ya se habia agarrado de su pierna. HINATA tratando de que la soltara hace que misaki se arrastre por todo el piso y que mas ensima llorando a mares. Hinata ve que todos las ven como un bicho raro decide arrancar._

_-VIEJA! Me tengo que ir, te llamo cuando este en mi habitación- Dijo Hinata que de un rapido movimiento se pudo librar de su madre y salio corriendo a una velocidad increible hacia el instituto. Misaki trato de alcanzarla pero pepa la agarro de el brazo impidiendo que fuera. _

_(Fin Flash Back)_

Ahora Hinata estaba en la asamblea de bienvenida. La directora Tsunade Senju estaba dandole la bienvenida a todos lo estudiantes nuevos y bla bla bla que la pasaran muy bien Bla bla bla, eso es solamente lo que Hinata escuho ya que estaba tarareando una canción nueva que queria escribio.

Una vez terminada la asamblea, Hinata decide ir a su habitacion que esta en el 3° piso, en la habitación 6. Cuando llega se encuentra con dos personas. Una de ella tenia el pelo color marrón ataados en dos moñitos estilo pucca, con unos ojos cafes intensos, alta, piel blanca pero nunca tanto, vestida con unos jeans apretados y una polera celeste ajustada a su cuerpo y unas chalas tacón alto, al lado de ella, habia una adolescente de el pelo hasta los hombros color cafe claro y unos ojos negro, piel blanca, de estatura mediana iba vestida con unos pantalones ajustados color negros con una polera blanca y chaqueta verde, con unas zapatillas blancas. Ambas muy hermosas cabe decir y se notaban muy simpaticas, Hinata se acerca hacia ellas poniendose un poco nerviosa.

-Hola-saludó-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, y creo que somos compañeras de pieza-dijo Hinata con una Reverencia y una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola!-Saludo la de moñitos-me llamó Tenten Kurotachi, mucho gusto en conocerlas-Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, se notaba que tenten era energita.

-H-hola-Saludo la de cabello corto-M-me Llamó M-matsuri Higurashi, Onegai cuiden de mi!-DIjo con una reverencia muy apenada. Se notaba que era un poco timida.

Luego empesaron a hablar de donde venían, que tenten dijo que venía de china donde sorprendio a ambas , y tambien de quienes eran su familia, tenten dijo que era huerfana, sus padres habín muerto un poco despues de que ella naciera, dejando a su 2 compañeras de pieza con algo de tristeza.

-Pero No importa, no se sientan mal por eso, en serio estoy bien!- respondio tenten con una sonrisa, Hinata y Matsuri se dieron cuenta que a Tenten no le importa que sea huerfana ella era feliz despues de todo. Pero a Hinata le vino una duda a la mente.

-Oye Tenten-chan, si eres huerfana entonces ¿quien te paga el instituto?-Pregunto Hinata dejando con tambien con la duda a Matsuri.

-La verdad no lo sé, un día me llegó una carta que decía que tenía todo pagado el instituto. Parece que me lo paga alguien incognito-Dijo tenten no dandole importancia.

-Bueno que se le puede hacer- DIjo Hinata recibieendo un asentimiento de parte de Matsuri. SIguieron hablando entre ellas para conocerse mejor, riendo y miles de cosas de chicas. _Va a ser un largo año, pero agradable-_Penso Para Sí Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION 11 (HABITACION HOMBRRES).

Se podia ver en esa habitacion a 3 muchachos conociendose o mejor dicho 2 de ellos(que ya se conocian) estaban tratando de hablar con un muchacho. El muchaho era de una piel blanca pero no para exagerar con unos ojos cafes claro y el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta que lo hacia verse como una cabeza de piña, alto, con unos pantalones negros, y una polera morada con una chaqueta blanca. Se llama Shikamaru Nara, Hijo de un detective conocido a nivel nacional, concido como Shikaku Nara. La personalidad de shikamaru es de un chico flojo que no esta ni Ahi con lo que piense la gente, calculador e inteligente cuando se trata de poder resolver casos, algunas veces ayuda a su papá con los casos que tiene que resolver. Le gusta tocar la batería pero ese secreto nadie lo sabe, solamente el.

Tambien en la habitacion se encontraba un chico de pelo rojo intenso, con unos ojos color aguamarina acompañados de unas ojeras y arriba de su ojo izquierdo un tatuaje con el kanji del amor, piel blanca como la nieve, alto, de buen físico, vestido de unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco, con un buzo de color negro, polera blanca y la parte de arriba del buzo de color negro. Su Nombre es Subaku no Gaara. Hijo de el alcalde de la ciudad de Suna, Subaku no Yoh su padre era muy Frío con Gaara, Ya Que al nacer Gaara, La Esposa de Yoh murió. Era tanto el sufirmiento que soporto al saber que su esposa habia muerto que lo descargo con su hijo. Gaara gracias a eso, es frio como un cubito de hielo.

Y nos falta el ultimo joven. Es un muchacho muy apuesto, el chico mas codiciado de todo el instituto konoha, como tambien era el mas popular. Su pelo desordenado es de un color negro con un toque de azul y sus ojos negros como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve, alto de buen físico, con unos botines (de hombres), acompañados de unos jeans ajustados, un chaquetón color negro, con polera blanca y una bufanda rayada teniendo blanco, negro y cafe. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha. Mejor Amigo de Gaara. Hijo de un senador y empresario muy conocido Fugaku Uchiha. Hombre estricto, frio, calculador, Trata de mandar la vida de Sasuke, pero, Sasuke no lo soporta, Gracias a sus maltratos que ha tenido Fugaku contra Sasuke, él se ha metido al mundo de el alcohol, Pero eso su padre no lo sabe, tambien le gusta tocar la guitarra. Sasuke es un chico inteligente , orgulloso, y no deja que nadie pase por encima de el, Porque como el dice "Yo soy un Uchiha, y nadie pasa por ensima mío".

-Hmp... y como te llamas?- Pregunta Sasuke a Shikamaru, para tratar de entablar una conversación y poder conocerse.

-Shikamaru Nara- Dijo el muchacho sin darle demaciada importancia al asunto, solamente queria dormir, Asique sin apuros se tiro a su cama y en menos de 5 minutos ya quedo dormido.

Sasuke y Gaara se miraron de reojo y Les calló una gotita estilo anime.

_"Va a ser un largo año" _Pensaron al unisino Gaara y Sasuke, Y Cuanta razón tienen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto...

-CHICASS!-Llamo una peli rosa a sus amigas. Esta peli rosa se llama Sakura Haruno, Ojos color jade, piel blanca y de estatura mediana, pecho no muy grande (cosa que detesta) pero con un trasero firme y duro. Sakura es la chica mas popular de el Instituto konoha, Hija de un diseñador de ropa. Maki Haruno. Sakura Es Hija unica asique por eso es muy caprichosa. Sakura es la mas inteligente de todo el instituto, Ademas tiene su propio grupo de baile, Mejor amiga de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque cuando tenian 13 años fueron novios, lo dejaron en el olvido para poder empezar una buena amistad.

-Que?!- Dijo o mas bien grito una peli rubia. Ino Yamanaka. Chica de pelo rubio claro amarrado en una coleta que le llega un poco mas abajo de la cintura, ojos de un celeste claro, piel bronceada, Mujer atrevida, divertida y su frase de siempre "_hay que vivir la vida al maximo"._ Hija de un policia muy conocido en Tokyo, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hombre cariñoso y tierno cuando se trata de su hija, sin embargo, cuando es tema de trabajo se pone serio y estricto. Ino forma parte de el grupo de las "Populares", Mejor amiga de Sakura aunque aveces peleen siguen siendo muy buenas amigas.

-Que Quieres Sakura- Dijo con cansancio una muchacha. Karin Uzumaki, Pelo Color rojo intenso pero hermoso, Ojos color rojo, piel blanca, y de estatura mediana. Karin es adoptada, su padre no es alguien importante en el tema de negocios pero si muy generoso, Karin por sus buenas notas a podido obtener una beca en el instituto, novia de Sasuke Uchiha, desde que vio a Sasuke se intereso por el pero Sasuke solamente la utiliza para lo que el necesite, cosa que Karin no sabe.

-Esque no se que ponerme- Responde Sakura, cabreada de buscar una ropa para ponerse.

-Solo por eso tanto escandalo? Frente de marquesina- Dijo Ino Con burla.

- Si, Por suerte a mi si me Queda la ropa no como a ti Ino-Cerda- Responde Sakura con el mismo tono de voz que Ino.

-NO ME LLAMES ASI FRENTE DE CAMION!

-Y COMO QUIERES QUE TE LLAME INO-PUERCA!

-AHORA SI QUE SABRAS QUIEN ES INO YAMANAKA! FRENTE DE MARQUESINA

-JÁ PORFAVOR, VEN SI TE ATREVES Y SABRAS LO QUE ES SENTIR LA FURIA DE LOS HARUNO!

_-ya van otra vez, sera mejor que interfiera-_Penso Karin justo cuando se le ocurrio una idea.

-CHICAS! ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- Grito Karin con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Sakura con Ino estaban a punto de pelearse a combos cuando escucharon lo que Karin dijo. Quedaron con cara de WTF?! o.O

-PERO QUE RAYOS!- Gritaron Juntas- No Que cuando lo hiciste con sasuke ocupaste proteccion!-Gritaron histericas.

-Pero no importa ahora mismo voy y mato a Sasuke- Dijo Sakura con furia en sus ojos.

-NOO! Sakura- Dijo Karin- Todo es..-Iba a decir que eran mentiras pero la interrumpio Ino.

-Sakura no lo hagas que dejaras a el hijo sin padre- Dijo Ino sabiamente.

-Tienes razon- Sakura lo empezo a pensar un poco- Pero tranquila Karin, que tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Si tambien tienes mi apoyo- Dijo Ino

-Chicas, No Escuchen- Iba A Seguir Karin Pero la interrumpieron.

-Karin te entendemos, no es un momento facil, pero imaginate tener a tu bebé en tus brazos- *-* quedaron maravilladas Ino Con Sakura Con la imagen de ser tias.

-Pero no Chicas Esperen- Y Otra vez la interrumpieron.

-Oye karin y Como lo llamaras?- Preguntaron Juntas- Si es mujer creo que debe llamarse Ino-Dijo la pelirubia con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Que! No, No, No, Para que salga como tu no, mejor que se llame Sakura-Dijo La Ojijade con una sonrisa.

-QUE TENGO DE MALO FRENTE DE MARQUESINA! al menos yo tengo pecho no como tu que pareces tabla de planchar- Y Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Empesaron una pelea donde Karin era la obseradora. Karin ya arta decide cortar la pelea y a la vez decir que el tema de su embarazo eran mentiraas.

-CHICAS!- grito tan fuerte que hizo que tanto Ino como Sakura recordaran algo.

-Sera mejor que no peleemos-dijo Ino- no quiero que mi sobrino o sobrina piense mal de mi-Respondio la pelirubia, acompañaado de un asentimiento de parte de Sakura,y Las 2 chicas se acercaron a el estomago de karin para hacerles caritas graciosas a el "Bebe". A Karin le callo una gotita a el estilo anime, "_que amigas mas locas tengo"-_ Penso para si Karin. Pero a Sakura se Le olvido Algo.

-Oye Karin y como lo llamaras si es Niño?-Pregunto Sakura- Yo creo que deverias llamarlo Edward Uchiha, Suena muy bonito-DIjo sakura con una sonrisa.

-Pero como se te ocurre frente de marquesina, si le queda mejor Gerard Uchiha-Dijo Ino comezando otra pelea. Karin se aburrio y mejor dijo a verdad.

-Chicas no estoy embarazada- Lo DIjo con toda la calma posible Karin.

Sakura e Ino pararon la pelea, para mirar a su querida amiga Karin, Mira que estarles mintiendo con algo como eso. Por suerte Karin se sabia defender, pero en estos momentos tenia panico al ver como empesaban a salir llamas alrededor de Ino y Sakura, COn sus ojos estando rojos de la pura rabia que tenian.

_"Dios Salvame"_-Penso Karin. Solamente un milagro la salvaria.

A Las chicas le tocaba un laaaargo año lleno de misterios, amores, aventuras y demas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Conociendonos

EN LA HABITACION 13 (Habitacion Hombres)

Se podia ver a 3 jovenes conociendose, 2 de ellos eran becados Asique no conocian la escuela en cambio el otro se llama Neji Hyuga. Adolescente de ojos perlados, pelo largo amarrado en una coleta baja, alto, piel blanca, buen fisico y inteligente e atletico. Hijo de Hizashi Hyuga Hermano menor de Hiashi Hyuga. Hizashi murio en un accidente de trafico y desde ese momento Hiashi a tratado a Neji como a su hijo, Ademas de que vivian en . Neji es muy cercano a su prima Hinata tanto que parecen hermanos, el padre de Hinata le pidio a Neji que si podia ser el protector de Hinata para que el estuviera tranquilo, Neji como buen sobrino le dijo que si y ahora se vino a el instituto konoha para poder aprender mas y ademas de vigilar a su querida prima.

Otro joven que habia en la habitacion era el joven Suigutsu Igarashi. Joven de pelo blanco con destellos azules, ojos morados y una sonrisa que se puede comparar con la de un tiburon, piel blanca, de estatura mediana, muy hinperactivo, alegre y una que otra vez hace una travesura. Hijo de un ladron conocido a nivel mundial pero suigutsu no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Por sus notas a sacado una beca con el fin de ponerle algo interasante a su vida.

Y por ultimo Naruto Namikaze. Pelo rubio, Ojos azules, piel bronceada, y en sus mejillas unas graciosas marcas como de zorro, alto, hinperactivo, alegre, cariñoso, Buena onda, en fin las tiene de todas pero cuando se trata de el estudio es medio flojo, ademas que siempre anda con su frase de "Dattebayo". Hijo de Minato Namikaze alcalde de la ciudad de tokyo, o mejor dicho fue alcalde, ya que por razones que desconoce la justicia murió, pero segun Naruto lo mato un hombre y ese hombre se llama Maki Haruno. Naruto entro en ese instituto con el unico motivo de destruir a ese hombre y lo hara por intermedio de la hija de Maki, Sakura Haruno pero todavia no la conoce. Naruto hizo unos programas por su computadora para aparecer que era becado, aunque para hacerlo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que sacara buenas notas. Ademas de que sabe tocar Guitarra, bajo, teclado, bateria y sabe ahacer percuciones.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos Dattebayo'-DIjo Naruto con una sonrisa Zorruna.

-Heey! y Como se Llaman?, yo me llamo suigutsu-dijo feliz, tan feliz como cuando a un niño le van a entregar su regalo de navidad.

-Yo me llamo Naruto Namikaze Dattebayo'-dijo el muchacho.

-Hello, soy Neji Hyuga-Dijo Neji orrgulloso de ser hyuga.

-Oye espera eres un hyuga?-dijo suigutsu curioso.

-Que pasa si es un hyuga?- pregunta naruto como siempre despistado.

-Idiota!-suigutsu le pego a naruto en la cabeza dejandole un chinchon- Hyuga es uno de los apellidos mas importantes en todo el mundo.

-Aaaahhh (comprensivo) Ahora entiendo Jjeje-dijo Naruto rascandose la nuca en forma de inocencia-Mucho Gusto!-

- Oye tu vienes de Estados Unidos? Porque por tu forma de hablar me dice que si- dijo suigutsu sabio, al menos sabia mas que naruto.

-Hai, pero en mi infancia estuve en Japon, a los 8 años me mude para .- dijo neji.

-Oye y hablando de Hyuga-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida- He escuchado que hay un chica muy hermosa en el instituto.

-Enserio?-Dijo suigutsu- No creo que sea familiar de neji.

-Tal vez, hay muchos hyuga en el mundo, cierto neji-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de neji, sin saber que hablaban de alguien muy cercano para el.

-Ya pero como se llama-pregunto suigutsu, entrando en emocion.

-Hinata Hyuga- Dijo naruto sin saber que en la mente de neji Algo Hizo click- tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura de un color negro metalico, piernas largas y esbeltas , piel blanca, ojos perlados, cintura pequeña, trasero de modelo y sus senos... grandes, como 2 melones, firmes y duros- y seguia hablando naruto con suigutsu que estaban a punto de tener una emorragia nasal por las fantasias que tenian, pero terminaron con su relato cuando escucharon los nudillos de alguien. Miraron hacia atras asustados y pudieron ver a neji con una aurea morada cubriendolo, y su pelo le tapaban la cara.

-Asique Pechos grandes y trasero de modelo Eh..- Dijo neji con una voz que podia incluso asustar a los muertos.

-Si-i P-porq-que?-Pregunto incredulo naruto.

-Es mi Prima- Dijo Neji levantando la cabeza, COn una Sonrisa Sadica, Pudiendo ver todas las venas que tenia en la cara, ademas de que sin contar las llamas que tenia por ojos. Suigutsu y Naruto tragaron Grueso, de esta no los salvava ni el mismisimo diablo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y en una casa se encontraba la directora Tsunade Senju. Peli rubia, ojos color miel, piel blanca y sus pechos eran... como decirlo... EXTREMADAMENTE GRANDES, que segun ella era un regalo del cielo. Ella se encontraba con su hija Temari Senju. Pelirubia igual que su madre, ojos de un color azul marino, piel blanca y alta, Pechos en desarrollo (igual tenia arto xDD). Ella por ser Hija de la directora los alumnos creen que es un a chismosa que le cuenta todo a su mama, pero no es asi, es entrovertida, alegre y graciosa. Ademas que le dan muy bien los deportes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de ese largo dia que tuvieron los chicos para conocer a sus compañeros de pieza, algunos felices de tener compañeros tan buena onda, otros que ni siquiera conocieron su compañero, otros durmieron con cansancio y otros con moretones y adoloridos, pero aun asi se prepararon para el primer dia de clases.

Al otro dia algunos se levantaron temprano y se dispusieron a cambiarse. El uniforme de las mujeres se trata de una blusa blanca con una chaqueta sin mangas color negra teniendo el simbolo de el institu konoha en la parte del pecho lado izquierdo, corbata roja, y le acompañaba una falda muy corta, segun ella, roja con blanco, tableada, que le quedaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, medias blancas que le llegaban encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros.

Para los hombres su uniforme consistia en una camisa blanca, corbata roja, chaqueta color negra con la insignia de el instituto, pantalones plomos y zapatos negros.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, se dispusieron a tomar asientos, y estaban asi en la fila de la murralla estaba, Matsuri con Neji, atras estaba la Tenten que se iba a sentar con Hinata pero todavia no llegaba, Sakura con Ino, Sasuke con Gaara y atras de ellos unos que otros chicos. En la fila de la ventana estaba Naruto con Suigutsu, Karin con Temari, Shikamaru con una cabra que se llama Misaki y atras de ellos los demas compañeros.

-Buenos dias alumnos- Respondio el profesor de Matematica y Filosofia entrando a la sala, Kakashi Hatake, pelo blanco pero no por las canas, alto con una pañoleta en la boca y un parche en el ojo, a decir verdad es un hombre muy apuesto pero el ya estaba comprometido. El profesor Hatake estaba pasando la lista cuando dijo-Hinata Hyuga- Nadie respondio, repitio de nuevo-Hinata Hyuga-Neji como conocia tanto a su prima penso que se quedo dormida. Pero cuando el profesor iba a poner que estaba ausente entro alguien a la sala.

-PERDON!- Dijo Hinata que venia alterada ademas de traer toda la atencion de los jovenes sobre todo de los hombres en especial de un cierto azebache- Perdon, esque me quede dormida y me perdi por el colegio Jjeje-DIjo Hinata nerviosa queria que la dejaran entrar para que no la llevaran a . Pero cuando iba a responder el profesor se empezaron a escuchar los cuchicheos de lo bonita que era y mas en sima miraban un punto en especial en la ojiperla, Hinata estaba muerta de la verguenza y Sakura estaba muerta de la envidia por toda la atencion que le prestaban a la ojiperla. El profesor hizo que todos se callaran pero eso no evitaba que se la comieran con la mirada.

-Hinata Hyuga?-Pregunto El profesor hatake recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata-Por suerte llegasta tiempo estaba a punto de dejarte ausente, puedes pasar- dijo Kakashi.

Hinata entro sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle y porque todos la miraban con descaro. Neji al darse cuenta del detalle, al sentarse su prima le dice de ese detalle que consiste en que se abrocho mal la blusa y ahora se le notaba parte de su sosten morado, Hinata muerta de la verguenza se la arregla. Neji mira para atras y se da cuenta que a los chicos se le cae la baba por Hinata asique le pide permiso al profesor para desir algo cosa que el profesor acepta.

-Escuchen todos los hombres- Dijo con voz autoritaria- Si alguno se llega a pasar de listo con mi prima o algo- Hizo una pausa y para hacerse sonar los nudillos y que un aura morada lo envolviera, hizo que todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina- Lo Mato.- y se sento.

A todos les dio un escalofrio, excepto a Sasuke que haria a hinata de el sea como sea , pero sin saber que iba a sentir algo mas.

-porque llego una mosquita muerta al curso tienen que hacer todo eso?-dijo sakura explotando de la rabia, Hinata la quedo mirando y Sakura decidio proseguir- Solo porque tiene algo de pecho tanto escandalo. Pff' Mira que estupides.-Dijo sakura con voz firme.-apuesto a que debe ser una inutil porque personas que tienen ese cuerpo no sirven para nada mas que hacer idioteces.- Para Hinata esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Primero:No Soy Una mosquita muerta ni nada por el estilo, Segundo, Sí, tengo algo de Pecho, pero yo no tengo la culpa, al menos ese "algo de pecho" te repasa por mucho mas, tercero No porque estes envidiosa de mi cuerpo significa que me tienes que decir inutil, Tabla de planchar.- Dijo Hinata, "OOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhh!" Se escucho por toda la sala dejando a una sakura con la boca abierta y a un Naruto muerto de la risa, que no aguanto mas y se empezo a reir, claro sin saber todavia el nombre de la pelirosada. Y claro Sasuke como buen amigo que es, decide defender a Sakura.

-Y Tu de que te ries zorro! deja a mi amiga en paz-le dijo sasuke a naruto. Naruto estallo mas de la risa, todos quedaron con cara de WTF, que le pasa a este.

-Oye Sasuke Cierto?, Te voy a pedir un favor, Para la otra que me digas zorro mejor dime kyubi suena mas genial y para que defiendes a tu AMIGUITA si ella fue la que empezo todo no? total ella misma tiene boca para defenderse y no hables por ella, asi como molesto a Hinata porque no mejor se sabe defender? Esas son las personas inutiles que saben hacer Una sola cosa pero para la otra bucha no tienen ni palabras- y estallo de risa de nuevo haciendo que todo el curso le siguiera excepto claro los amigos y amigas de sasuke y sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase de matematica termino y empezo el receso haciendo que algunos se quedaran en la sala y eran Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata y Matsuri. Sasuke para hacer que Hinata quedara a sus pies aprovecho la oportunidad de que no estaba su primo protector para hablar con ella. Tenten con Matsuri dijeron que irian a comprar algo y Sasuke le dijo a Gaara que sacara a Shikamaru, Gaara entendio la razon y saco a rastras a Shikamaru no sin antes dejar la puerta cerrada.

-Hola- Le dijo Sasuke con un sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hola- Le Dijo Hinata sin ninguna emocion en el rostro-.

-Veo que eres muy hermosa-dijo Sasuke Acercandose a hinata, ella al ver las inteciones que tenia Sasuke dicide pararse e irse al fondo de la sala.

-Si Pues gracias-responde hinata viendo como sasuke se para y la acorrala entre la murralla.

-Disculpa no me presente, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el pelinegro.

-Ya... me llamo Hinata-dijo sin ninguna emocion.

-Oye que tal si nos vamos a mi cuarto y nos conocemos mas- dijo tomandola del menton, pensando que Hinata ya se moria por besarlo, y quien no si era Sasuke Uchiha el que tenia en frente, ninguna mujer se resistiria-

-Enserio?- dijo hinata con una sonrisa coqueta y sasuke penso que ya la tenia lo que no sabia era que hinataestaba a punto de mandarle un rodillaso en su entrepierna.

-Si claro y en una de esas pasa algo mas- dijo sasuke pero se sorprendio cuando Hinata se puso seria.

-Ni muerta me iria con tigo a meter a una pieza, tu crees que por ser algo timida crees que vas a ser conmigo lo que se te venga la gana, lo siento pero yo no soy como las putas que hay en este instituto. Y si quieres bajar la calentura que tienes entonces anda a follarte a otra persona-y Hinata paso por al lado de el, orgullosa por no ser como las demas y no caer en las garras de sasuke se detuvo en la puerta y dijo- Hasta luego, Uchiha- y se marcho.

Sasuke salio de su shock cuando sintio que la puerta se cerraba. _Maldita hyuga_-Penso para si sasuke llendose de el salon con el orgullo por el suelo. Esa se la haria pagar y bien caro.

_Seras mia Hyuga, cueste lo que cueste-_ penso sasuke.

Sasuke sale de el salon sin saber que alguien los habia escuchado.

-Asique sasuke uchiha interesado en hinata- Decia temari para escribirlo en su celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la cafeteria...

-Jjajaja- se reia el rubio amante del ramen , mientras llevaba una bandeja con comida jugo y demas. estaba tan consentrado en reirse y pasarla bien con suigutsu que no se dio cuenta que venia un cierta pelirosada.

-Ah!- Grito sakura cuando siento que choco con alguien y que ademas le tiraron encima la comida-

-Perdon!-grito naruto tratando de ayudarla pero sus amigas la ayudaron.

-Pero que te pasa imbecil!-le grito Ino A Naruto- que no ves que con la que chocaste es Sakura Haruno, Porfavor ten mas cuidado para la otra !-

-Nuevos tenian que ser-dijo karin llevan a sakura para que se fueran a cambiar.

_"Sakura Haruno_" Penso Naruto Al Fin la habia encontrado y mas ensima eran compañeros que coincidencia no?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bien ESO ES TODO!... QUIZAS NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO Y PIDO DISCULPAS DE ANTEMANO. Y SI ALGUNOS DICEN QUE MI HISTORIA ES COMO RBD EM... A MI NO ME GUSTA REBELDE, INCLUSO NUNCA LA E VISTO xDD ASIQUE PORFA NO CONFUNDAN MI ARTE CON RBD xDD (Broma)**

**Y SI NO HAY PALABRA QUE NO ENTIENDEN DIGANMELO xDD**

**Sayonara! =D Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nuevos amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata sale enojadisima de la sala "_mira que pensar ese uchiha engreido que yo sere como las demas, Já que lo intente Y Sabra quien es HINATA HYUGA"_PENSO hinata.

Cuando se encontro con sus amigas, ellas se dieron cuenta de el humor que traia hinata, pero no preguntaron nada.

Sakura una vez cambiada decide ir a su clase que ya iba a comenzar.

Cuando empezo la segunda hora de clases, les toco folosofia, con el profesor iruka donde le pidio a los alumnos que hicieran un trabajo en 2 personas para que se pudieran conocer mejor. El eligio las parejas que quedaron asi: Sasuke con Sakura, Naruto con Hinata, Tenten con Neji, Matsuri con Suigutsu, Karin con Gaara, Temari Con Ino Y Shikamaru y los demas compañeros.

Con Naruto y Hinata

-Hola!-Saludo Naruto-Me llamo Naruto Namikaze y tu?.-

-Hola- Dijo Hinata sonriente, ese chico le caia bien.-Me Llamo Hinata Hyuga Mucho gusto en conocerte y ademass lo que hiciste endenante eso de responderle a sasuke estuvo genial-

-Si Bueno cada persona tiene su boca cierto?-dijo naruto sonriente.

-Si pero sabes lo que no tiene sakura?-Pregunto Hinata a Naruto.

-Pechos, Lo Que no tiene de pechos lo tiene de Inutil- Y Estallaron En risas de nuevo haciendo que el profesor los hiciera Callarse.-

-Jjajajaj oye de que tenemos que hacer el trabajo- dijo Naruto con la mano en la nuca en señal de "no se nada"- JEJEJE-

-Bueno mira tenemos que escribir una historia de lo que odiamos pero sin decir su nombre si no que hacerlo incognito.-dijo Hinata.-

-Bueno yo ya tengo 2 personas- dijo naruto contandoselo a hinata.

-Buenaa Hagamoslo xP- dijero con una sonrisa, ya se estaban conociendo mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al Siguiente Dia...

-Bueno Alumnos he leidos sus historias pero hubo una que me gusto mas- DIjo iruka-sensei-Naruto, Hinata pasen por aca y leanme el resumen de la historia que ustedes hicieron- Naruto y Hinata pasan y deciden quien sera el que lo lea, Al final lo lee Hinata.

-Bueno nuestra historia se llama "La frente de marquesina y su amigo leal"

En un pueblo llamado konohagakure habian 2 niños, una niña y un niño, la niña tenia una frente taaan pero taaan grande que le llamaron la frente de marquesina, ella tenia a su amiguito leal Qe Supuestamente la defendia por ella. La pobre frente de marquesina era tan inutil que no sabia como defenderse, molestaba como ella queria, pero cuando se trataba de lo contrario, la frente de marquesina corria a los brazos de su amiguito para defenderla, pero resulta que el amiguito no sabia ni defenderse de el mismo. El amiguito solamente estaba con ella porque le tenia lastima, osea como no tenerle, ser una tabla de planchar no era bueno, tampoco que tuviera la frente de marquesina, tampoco que tuviera el pelo de un color rosado parecido a un chicle que algunas veces te dan unas ganas de agarrarlo y cortarlo. Los demas niños como no tenian en quien fijarse, se fijaron en la frente de marquesina, y las niñas se fijaron en el amargado de su amiguito. Un Dia llegaron 2 niños mas a el pueblo, era un niño y niña, el niño era tan hermoso, cariñoso y chistoso que las niñas empesaron a abandonar a el pobre amiguito leal , y los niños al ver la inteligencia que tenia la niña ademas de los grandes pechos que tenia, decidieron abandonar a la frente de marquesina. La frente de marquesina con el amiguito leal cuando vieron que ya estuvieron solos, aprendieron la leccion de que no todo el mundo esta a sus pies, asique se fueron del pueblo y se mudaron al lado de un pantano pero en el pantano les aparecio un cocodrilo y se los comio. Fin

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y naruto y hinata se dieron un abrazo porque les salio genial. Todos sabiaan que esa Historia estaba hecha para Sasuke y Sakura y ellos como amargados no aplaudieron, Ni Respondieron nada ¿porque? Por no saberse defender.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(pov. Sasuke)

_"Apenas leyeron el titulo, supe que no era nada bueno. Maldita Hyuga Y Namikaze, mira que tomarnos a mi y a Sakura para una estupides"._-Penso Sasuke.-_Ahora se estan sentando los muy desgraciados con una sonrisa en el rostro."_-Pero Sasuke cuando ve que Hinata se va a sentar se da cuenta que la falda se le subio un pokito mas.-"_PERO QUE PIERNAS!"- _Dijo Sasuke asombrado por las pierna_s _que tiene Hinata.- _Definitivamente a esta chica me la Agarro.-_Penso con descaro.

(Fin Sasuke Pov.)

Despues Se pudo escuchar el timbre el receso. Sakura Salio del salon Humillada, sus amigas las acompañaron a la habiacion y empesaron a charlar.

-Sakura no te pongas asi, son unos estupidos al hacerte eso, no les hagas caso-dijo Ino, estando mal al ver a su amiga asi.

-SI, Mira yo creo que deverias buscarte un novio, como mi Sasuke-kun, el es tan-iba a seguir Karin pero sakura la interrumpio.

-Si claro un novio como sasuke para que me ponga el gorro cuando a él se le vena la venga no?-Dijo Sakura sabiendo que decia la verdad-Karin, tu sabes que Sasuke te esta poniendo el gorro, porque no mejor terminas con él?, asi conservas tu dignidad-Dijo Sakura a Karin tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Sakura, No te metas en mis cosas y yo se si hago algo o no. Total Ya se como Sasuke va a quedar destrosado por ponerme el gorro-Dijo Karin Ino y Sakura se miraron, Karin tenia razon ellas no tenian porque meterse, pero les preocupaba su Amiga, no querian que terminara mal.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Se Encontraba Gaara COn Shikamaru y Sasuke Hablando o mejor dicho hablaban solamente sasuke y gaara y shikamaru estaba de acompañante. Gaara fue a su casillero y se encuentra con una carta rosada y de corazones, Gaara la mira con curiosidad y sasuke que estaba a su lado le dice que la habra. Gaara la habre y sus ojos se habrieron como platos. Sasuke al ver la expresion de su amigo deside quitarle la carta y leerla él.

Querido Gaara:

Te preguntaras quien soy, bueno te dire que soy tu enamorada incognita, te amo en secreto, te observo todos los diaas , y en las noches tengo sueños humedos con tigo, sueño que me haces tuya, que sacas la parte pervertida de mi. No sabes lo mucho que te deceo, pero este amor debe ser secreto, por ahora, no te puedo decir quien soy, pero te aseguro que me conoceras.

Te Amo. Tu Enamorada Secreta.

-Gaara esta chica esta loca por ti- Dijo Sasuke Impresionado por todo eso.

-Pero Sasuke no se lo digas a nadie si, tiene que ser secreo Ok?-Dijo Gaara y sasuke le acompaña con un asentimiento.

_"Ya Quiero conocerte"-_ Penso para si Gaara que tenia una emocion porque le llego esa carta.

Y Asi paso la semana, peleas entre Hinata y Sasuke, y Siempre ganaba Hinata. Peleas entre Naruto y Sakura, Que Siempre Ganaba Naruto y Una que otra vez Sakura con una cachetada. Matsuri cuando hizo el trabajo con Suigutsu aprendieron a conocerse mejor y creen que sienten algo mas. Ahora Los Chicos Estan En El Dia Jueves En clases de ingles con la profesor kurenai, cuando de repente aparecio la directora.

-Queridos alumnos- decia tsunade con una botella de alcohol en la mano y con cara de estupida, los que ya han estado en ese instituto conocen que le paso a la directora. Seguramente estaba tan estresada con su trabajo que agarro una botella de alcohol y a estado tomando hasta ahora. Todos conocian esa historia y Nunca se equivocaron. Y EMpesaron a contar la cuenta regresiva, los nuevos no entendian nada pero ya iban a entender.

-3...2...1 (Plaf)-Se ecucho la puerta abrise y entrar la asistente de la directora Shizune.

-Tsunade-Sama, COmo se le ocurre presentarse asi a los alumnos-Dijo Shizune Alterada ya estaba cansada de eso.

-Call-ate Shi-shizune Hip!-Dijo tsunade con una sonrisa divertida-Ere-s Shizune Hip! Cier-to? Bu-eno No Import-a, Es-toy Aqu-i Para Decirles Hip! Qu-e Va A Ver U-una Fiest-ta Dadole l-la Bien-venida Al Añ-o Hip! Esco-lar Hip!- Y Se marcho seguida de shizune. Los nuevos estaban impresionados por como era la directora, pero que importa total hay fiesta. Los mas antiguos conocian muy bien a la directora y adoraban cuando se ponia asi, porque les dejaba hacer lo que se le venga la gana.

-Wujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- Se escucho en la sala, estaban demaciados felices iba a ver fiesta y conociendo a la directora tambien iba a llevar copete xDD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jueves por la noche

Se encontabran todos en una Discoteque, Ya que gracias a tsunade que reservo el lugar puediero asistir a esa fiesta, Donde habia de todo, y obviamente habia alcohol. Todos la estaban pasando muy bien, y esa no era la excepcion de Hinata, Ella Iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados mostrando asi su trasero, unos botines negros con un tacon ni de muy grande ni muy chico, con una polera blanca con tiritas apegada a su cuerpo, con una chaqueta Calipso, y tenia su pelo amarrado en una coleta, dejando ver en su cuello un collar que decia "Hinata". La estaba pasando genial con sus amigas y Su nuevo mejor amigo Naruto. En La semana que paso se hicieron mas cercanos y mejores amigos. Cuando de repente dicen que habra un Karaoke en parejas y que busquen con quien van a cantar, a Hinata que le gusta cantar le dijo a Naruto que cantaran, recibiendo un Si por parte de este.

-Wow.. Pero que Niña Mas bonita tenemos aqui-dijo el DJ- Amigo No Sabes cuanta suerte tienes-Le dijo EL DJ A Naruto haciendo que este se riera con una Hinata sonrojada, y sasuke con sakura malhumorados Sin saber la razon-Bueno Que empiese la cancion.

**Cuando yo te miro no puedo evitar **

**Estas ganas mías y el deseo de tocarte **

**Sé que tú tampoco quieres controlar**

**Dame esa caricia que te hace temblar.**

La Voz de Naruto era Genial, Los demas nunca pensaron que Naruto llegaria tener esa voz, pero a el simpre le habia gustado cantar, era una de sus pasiones.

**Son tus besos que me excitan **

**Son tus movimientos**

**Al sentirte cerca pienso cuanto te deseo**

**Tu mirada me enloquece, no quiero perderte **

**Papi no te vayas de mí **

**Quiero acercarme a ti **

La voz de Hinata se podia comparar con la de un angel, a todos les encanto como cantaba cantaba excelente.

**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles **

**Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile **

**No te canses sigue y no pares **

**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes **

**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles**

**Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile**

**No te canses sigue y no pares **

**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes**

Las Voces de Naruto y Hinata estaban Hechas para que cantaran, Era lo que pensaban sus compañeros. Aunque claro hay algunas personas, Sasuke y Sakura, que decian que cantaban desafinados.

**You make me feel so high **

**So high, so real**

**You make me feel so high **

**So high, so real **

El Ingles de Hinata era excelente, Los demas jamas habian escuchado como era Hinata con ingles pero ya con la primera vez quedaron facinados.

**Cuando tú me miras no puedo evitar **

**Estas ganas mías y el deseo de tocarte **

**Sé que tu tampoco puedes controlar **

**Dame esa caricia que me hace temblar **

**Siento tus manos descendiendo por mi cuerpo **

**Ante el movimiento cuando yo me pego lento **

**Dime si te gusta como me lo vas a hacer **

**Y no pierdas tiempo por que voy a enloquecerme **

Sasuke con Sakura estaban a punto de subir al escenario donde estaban Naruto y Hinata, ya que verlos sonreirse entre ellos y mirarse a los ojos les hacia hervir la sangre de pura rabia que tenian Sasuke y Sakura.

**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles **

**Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile **

**No te canses, sigue y no pares**

**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes **

**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles **

**Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile **

**No te canses, sigue y no pares **

**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes **

**Como tu sabes, como tu sabes **

Felicidad. La felicidad era lo que estaban experimentando Naruto y Hinata, Estaban cantando con su mejor amiga (o), ademas de que cantaban excelente.

**Son tus besos que me excitan **

**Son tus movimientos **

**Al sentirte cerca pienso cuanto te deseo **

**Tu mirada me enloquece, no quiero perderte **

**Papi no te vayas de mi **

**Quiero acercarme a ti **

Ya estaban terminando la cancion pero estaban felices de haber cantado juntos.

**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles **

**Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile**

**No te canses sigue y no pares **

**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes **

**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles **

**Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile **

**No te canses sigue y no pares **

**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes **

Hinata y Naruto se dieron un efusivo abrazo, les encanto como cantaron al frente de todos y sobre cualquier otra cosa felices de dejarles la boca abierta a Sasuke y Sakura.

Al terminar la cancion todos aplaudieron a Naruto y a Hinata, y esque lo habian hecho muy bien. Sasuke no Haguanto mas y Se fue a tomar unas copas, Hinata que fue a pedir un trago de bebida se da cuenta de sasuke en el estado que el esta, aunque se llevaran mal igual debia preocuparse por el estado de Sasuke.

-Sasuke Estas bien-Pregunto Hinata preocupada por Sasuke.

-Hinata Ayudame, Quiero irme a otro lado-Dijo Sasuke Que al ver a Hinata se sintio mas animado, mas vivo, era una sensacion extraña para el.

-Esta Bien Sasuke, Apoyate en mi-Dijo Hinata pasando el brazo de sasuke por su hombro, Haciendo que quedaran mas cerca, sin embargo Hinata no le tomo mucha importancia, Asique ayudo a Sasuke a Salir.

Mientras tanto con Sakura

-Maldita sea- Decia Sakura con rabia, Al Haber visto como Hinata y Naruto cantaban y se abrazaban- Y que me importa a mi eso-Dijo despues de pensarlo un poco.

-Que pasa Haruno? Ya tienes envidia que Hinata cante mejor que tu?-dijo naruto provocandola, _"como me gusta molestarla" _Pensaba para si Naruto.

-Por favor (sarcasmo), yo canto mucho mejor que ella- Dijo Sakura

-Pff... JJAJA Seguro (Sarcasmo) Hasta donde yo se Hinata te gana en todo- DIjo Naruto, Pero depues se le ocurrio una idea- Vamos a bailar Haruno, quisas en eso si eres buena-DIjo Naruto apuntando la pista de baile. Sakura se la quedo pensando un rato.

Mientras Tanto...

En el segundo piso de la discoteque estaban Sasuke con Hinata. Hinata trantando de hacer que Sasuke quede de pie, Y Sasuke descubriendo porque en esos momentos Hinata estaba mas hermosa que nunca.

-Sasuke me tengo que ir, quedate aqui y cuando te sientas mejor baja-dijo Hinata para irse pero la mano de sasuke en su muñeca se lo impidio.

-No te Vayas Quedate con migo- Dijo sasuke tratando de ser tierno sin saber la razon-Diablos, Hinata que has echo con migo, me haces sentir extraño cuando estoy con tigo, siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como si el mundo fuera mio-dijo sasuke sin nisiquera saber de donde saco esas palabras- me confundes.-

DIjo para luego agarrar a Hinata de la cintura y acercar sus rostros, ya podian sentir su respiracion, sus corazones latian a mil, hasta que sasuke acerco mas su rostro para poder...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorpresas

ANTERIORMENTE

-No te Vayas Quedate con migo- Dijo sasuke tratando de ser tierno sin saber la razon-Diablos, Hinata que has echo con migo, me haces sentir extraño cuando estoy con tigo, siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como si el mundo fuera mio-dijo sasuke sin nisiquera saber de donde saco esas palabras- me confundes.-

DIjo para luego agarrar a Hinata de la cintura y acercar sus rostros, ya podian sentir su respiracion, sus corazones latian a mil, hasta que sasuke acerco mas su rostro para poder...

Besarla. El beso fue acompasado y tranquilo, con ternura, amor , demostrando lo que sentian. Cuando Hinata reacciono alejo a Sasuke De ella, Una vez alejado Hinata se limpia la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Sasuke, entre nosotros no puede haber na-Iba a seguir pero unos labios interpucieron que dijera una palabra mas. A Sasuke le gusto tanto el beso que quiso otro.

-Sasuke, Nosotros no habra nada nunca, primera muerta-Dijo Hinata Para Luego irse.-

_"Pero que senti cuando la bese, Ahhh Es tan complicado mejor bajo y pieenso un poco mejor"_ Penso Sasuke , Tocandose los labios-

MIENTRAS TANTO CON GAARA.

_-"Donde estara"-_ Penso para si Gaara Buscando a su enamorada secreta. Ya Que esta el habia mandado una carta donde decia "_En la fiesta que habra esta noche, me conoceras"-_

Alguien le tapa los ojos a Gaara por la espalda y le dise algo al oido.

-Hola Gaara- Dijo La voz de una mujer-Soy tu enamorada secreta-Lo dijao con una voz tan sensual que hizo que a Gaara se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Quien Eres?-DIjo Gaara para despues sentir que alguien le quitaba las manos, y el dandose la vuelta para poder ver quien era esa enamorada secreta, cuando sus ojos se habrieron como platos al ver quien era-karin-lo dijo en un susurro todavia sin creerselo, pero cuando iba a decir algo mas, karin lo arrincono en la pared y le planto un beso. Gaara confundido quiere apartar a karin de el, pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso, asique se rindio a ese beso.

Sin saber que Temari los veia desde el segundo piso.

-Asi que Subaku no Gaara metiendose con la novia de su mejor amigo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Sakura y Naruto.

-No.-DIjo Sakura a la propuesta que le habia dicho Naruto.-

-Eres Una amargada-Dijo Naruto. Pero Al Ver Que Hinata venia bajando las escaleras decide interrumpir lo que estaba pensando Hinata acerca del beso- Hinata-Chan, Quieres bailar conmigo?- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a Hinata.

-Lo siento Naruto-Kun, Pero Yo- Iba a seguir pero Naruto le puso una carita de perro que sabia que Hinata no se resistia, Haciendo que sakura se pusiera celosa-Esta Bien, COmo decirle que no, a un amigo tan bueno como tu- Dijo mientras le sonreia y le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonrojara, y que a sakura le hiciera hervir la sangre de la rabia. Mientras Sasuke bajaba la escalera se dio cuenta que Naruto se llevaba sonriente a una Hinata a la pista de baile.

**(N/A: T_T' disculpenme por la cancion pero esque segun mi Amiga es mejor asi para que Hinata le saque celos A Sasuke, Disculpenme enserio)**

**(Oooo) **

**Tu lo que quieres es que nosotros rompamos esto (Oooo) **

**Ok, Doble Yandel! **

**Dime que tu piensas hacer **

**Quiero salir esa noche **

**Me pienso amanecer (WY Records) **

Hinata al llegar a la pista de baile, ve que sasuke la esta mirando asique para que no se haga iusiones dedide bailar con todo lo que tiene.

**Y entro en romance **

**No hay perce no hay porque esconderse **

**Te quiero para mi no voy a detenerme **

**Siguete meniando asi **

**Tu me calientas moviendo eso ahi **

**(Tainy suelta el ritmo!) **

Hinata empezo a bailar sensualmente, Naruto maravillado decide no quedarse atras, asique el tambien decide hacerlo lo mejor posible.

**Peligro mueve y no pare **

**Perriandome metiendole al tra! (Oeoe) **

**Ella me satea me baila lento metiendole al tra! **

**Peligro mueve y no pare **

**Perriandome metiendole al tra! (Oeoe) **

**Ella me satea me baila lento metiendole al tra! **

Todos, quedaron anonados de como bailaban Hinata y Naruto si lo hacian de maravilla, Se compatian a la perfeccion. Asique para que No quedarse atras los demas deciden seguir bailando, sin embrago, nadie podia superar a Naruto y Hinata.

**Llego ala discoteca con un corte de guerrera **

**A su lado 4 amigas Pam Pam Pam! **

**Quieren un trago dinero en mano **

**Y el bajo del ritmo las castiga (doble u!) **

**Esta noche va a ser larga (aja!) **

**Estoy bien puesto pa' ella para que sienta mi descarga **

**Se agotan sus energias y el ritmo las recarga **

**Bien chula maquilla peli larga (Suelta!) **

**De catalogo no quiero dialogo **

**Destrozame bailando no lo pienses ven y agalo **

**Las estrellas me dijeron que eras mia soy astrologo **

**Si hablamos de musica rimando soy un fenomeno **

Sakura y Sasuke estaban celosos de como bailaban tan apegados Naruto y Hinata, Sin Embargo, A Sakura se le ocurrio una idea.

-Sasuke Vamos a bailar?-Dijo Sakura Esperando que Sasuke dijer que si-

-Claro, Vamos- Dijo Sasuke llevandose a Sakura a Bailar.

**Peligro mueve y no pare **

**Perriandome metiendole al tra! (Oeoe) **

**Ella me satea me baila lento metiendole al tra! **

**Peligro mueve y no pare **

**Perriandome metiendole al tra! (Oeoe) **

**Ella me satea me baila lento metiendole al tra! **

Hinata estaban con Naruto tan concentrados bailando que no se dieron cuenta que, al lado de ellos estaban sasuke y Sakura. Hasta que el Dj Decide Desir Algo.

-CAMBIO DE PAREJAS!- DIjo el Dj, _"Perfecto" _Pensaron Sakura y Sasuke, Para que Sasuke Agarrara A Hinata del Brazo y La pusiera al Frente suyo y Sakura Aprovecho la Oportunidad de Bailar con Naruto.

**Con la fuerza de un ferrocarril W te cojo yo fuera de carril **

**Tienes que verla bailando en el piso se arrastra como reptil **

**Nos fuimos de compra y gastamos 25 mil **

**Mami dime como lo mueves (Papi tu te atreves) **

Hinata y Naruto Abrieron los Ojos Al Ver con quien bailaban, Sin Embargo, Siguieron Bailando. Sasuke agarro a Hinata bien fuerte de la cintura apegandola mas a Su cuerpo, Y Hinata paso sus brazos por el cuello de este. Mientras que Naruto y Sakura Hacian Lo Mismo.

**Tu quieres que a la base yo te lleve **

**Que con caricias te eleve que con besos yo te libere y si bebe **

**Esta noche nadie la detiene (Suelta!) **

**Tiene un truco que cuando baila me mata **

**Hacemos una fogata bailando me maltrata **

**Enciendete gata, rabiosa mulata **

**Yo te doy un beso tu me quitas la corbata **

Naruto y Sakura se miraban a los ojos y sentian que eran los unicos que bailaban, Lo Mismo pasaba con Sasuke y Hinata, Haciendo que este se acercara mas y mas a Hinata, Y Hinata a Sasuke Logrando hacer que se dieran otro beso, pero este era mas demandante, con mas ferocidad, pero aun asi transmitiendo amor.

**Dime que tu piensas hacer **

**Quiero salir esa noche **

**Me pienso amanecer**

Naruto no supo en que momento su boca se acercaba cada vez mas a la de Sakura, Haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran, Naruto Ya Arto de tanto sufrimiento (segun el), decide darle el beso a Sakura. EL beso era acompasado, calmado, suave, con amor, tierno y un sin fin de cosas que sientieron.

**Y entro en romance **

**No hay perce no hay porque esconderse **

**Te quiero para mi no voy a detenerme **

**Siguete meniando asi **

**Tu me calientas moviendo eso ahi **

Sasuke y Hinata se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, Sin embargo, esta vez Fue Hinata quien tomo la iniciativa de otro beso, pero, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y termino rompiendo el beso.

Sakura y Naruto una vez separados se miraron a los ojos y Naruto se dio cuenta que sentia algo por Sakura pero no lo iba a admitir.

**Peligro mueve y no pare **

**Perriandome metiendole al tra! (Oeoe) **

**Ella me satea me baila lento metiendole al tra! **

**Peligro mueve y no pare **

**Perriandome metiendole al tra! (Oeoe) **

**Ella me satea me baila lento metiendole al tra! **

Naruto empezo a buscar con la mirada a Hinata y la vio que estaba con Sasuke muy apegados, Hinata mira para el lado y se da cuenta que Naruto le hace unas señas para que se vallan, Hinata Asiente, se despide de Sasuke y se va con Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BUENO! ESTO ES TODO.. LES GUSTO? A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO, Y MIL DISCULPAS POR LA CANCION, PERO COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, LA PUSE PARA QUE HINATA LE SACARÁ CELOS A SASUKE Y QUE PASARA EL BESO, T_T' MIL DISCULPAS EN SERIO. **

**NOS VEMOS! REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mentiras Y Verdades

Despues de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata, Decidieron olvidar todo y volver a la vida de siempre, osea, a las peleas constantes De Naruto y Sakura, y Tambien lo hicieron Sasuke y Hinata. En cuanto a Gaara con Karin, Se Siguen viendo a escondidas, aunque, Gaara tiene miedo de que Sasuke los pillé, Pero eso no ha pasado hasta el dia de cambio Karin le tuvo que contar a Sakura ya que Sakura ya estaba sospechando, se lo conto y Sakura obviamente le dijo que hacia mal, que no podia hacer eso, pero, Igual la iba a cuidar y tratara de que Sasuke no los pillé, CLaro que Karin le dijo a Sakura que no le dijera a nadie y eso incluia a Ino, la cual insistia en saber que les pasaba a sus amigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos se encontraban en el receso de el almuerzo, decidieron ir a la cafeteria para pedir algo, y algunos de los chicos se sentaron juntos para comer y ellos eran, Sasuke, Karin, Gaara, Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru. Cuando de repente sienten que les llego un mensaje a sus celulares, y no solo a ellos si no que a todos los de el instituto. Sakura, Gaara y Karin fueron los primeros que leyeron el mensaje y ven que sasuke recien esta sacando su celular.

-Apuesto a que fue un tontito que envió un mensaje para llamar la antencion-Dijo Sasuke que estaba por leer el mensaje pero Sakura trato de quitarselo.

-Sasuke no leas esas cosas que son mentiras, son estupideses no es necesario que lo leas- Dijo Sakura nerviosa porque sabia que se iba a armar alguna pelea.

-Tranquila Sakura, Que no me lo creere tampoco-DIjo Sasuke empezando a leer, Cuando termino de leerlo quedo atonito. En el mensaje decia:

Queridos COmpañeros, hay Una nueva pareja traicionera en el Instituto Konoha, Y Si digo traicionera es porque el Mejor Amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, se esta agarrando a la novia de Este Karin Uzumaki, Como que MEJOR AMIGO, no le queda a Subaku no Gaara cierto compañeros, ademas de lo zorra que es Karin Uzumaki. Sasuke, Compañero, que haras ahora?

Correo Negro.

-Me pueden explicar que es esto- Dijo Sasuke Mirando a Karin y a Gaara que se quedaron callados-RESPONDAN!- Dijo Sasuke enfurecido.

-Amor, escucha mira- Dijo Karin acercandose a él pero sasuke la aparto.

-No te me acerques zorra, me engañaste y mas en sima con mi mejor amigo- Dijo Sasuke mirando acusadoramente a Gaara. Todos los de la cafeteria se reunieron alrededor para ver el escandalo que habia.

-No quiero que te acerques mas a mi, eres una puta-dijo Sasuke queriendo salir de la multitud, pero se acordo de algo- Y Gaara, No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar nunca mas, porque si lo haces, te aseguro que te rompo la cara que tienes, mejor amigo- Dijo Sasuke Con sarcasmo para luego irse, seguido de Shikamaru que se mantuvo al tanto de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata que leyó el mensaje, pensó que Sasuke la deberia estar pasando super mal ya que ella a sentido algo parecido. Asique le preguntó a los demas donde se habia ido. Los demas le dijeron que vieron que subió a su cuarto, Hinata con toda la precaución posible subió a la planta de los dormitorios de hombres ya que no permitian que las mujeres subieran hasta ahí. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sasuke tocó primero la puerta, Saliendo de esta Shikamaru. Shikamaru al ver quien era decide dejarla con Sasuke, Sabiendo lo que pasóen la discoteque, ya que los habia visto. Una vez dentro se da cuenta de que Sasuke esta tocando la guitarra.

-Shikamaru, quien era?- Pregunto Sasuke sin levantar la vista pensando que se trataba de Shikamaru-

-Shikamaru No esta- DIjo Hinata haciendo que Sasuke levantara altiro la mirada al escuchar la voz-Perdoname por entrar así, pero pense que deberias estar mal- dijo Hinata sentandose al lado de Sasuke.

- Estoy bien gracias, Lo que me duele es de que mi Mejor amigo me ha traicionado-DIjo Sasuke dejando la guitarra a un lado.

-Sabes, hay gente que dice que las cosas pasan por algo, no todo es en vano- Dijo Hinata trantando de ser comprensiva.- A Mi me a pasado algo parecido- Dijo Hinata recordando, cuanto habia sufrido por esa persona.-

-En serio?-Dijo SAsuke sin creersela.

-Si, fue cuando estuve viviendo con mi papá en , Se llamaba Williams, Ibamos al mismo colegio, en el mismo curso, fue el primero que me hablo, ya que en ese tiempo era muy timida y no sabia hablar con nadie, todos me despreciaban por ser rara a las demas chicas-DIjo HInata recordando como era en ese entonces- Era torpe estudiando, era torpe en los deportes, era torpe en todo. EL se acerco a mi y nos hicimos los mejores amigos despues de un tiempo empece a sentir algo por el, pero no me atrevia a decirselo. Hasta que un dia, el me dijo que me amaba, desde ese entonces nos hicimos novios, pero despues de un tiempo me di cuenta que andaba medio raro, no le di mucha importancia tampoco. Cuando un Día una prima que odiaba y odio muchisimo me mando un mensaje diciendo que sus padres me querian ver ya que no lo hacian hace tiempo. Yo como ilusa, fui hasta la casa de mis tios, cuando llegé, nadie me recibió, pero escuchaba unos ruidos, asique subí a la planta de arriba, sin ni siquiera tocar, abró la puerta-Dijo para luego cerrar los ojos- Me encontre con Williams encima de mi Prima Elizabeth, desnudos, haciendo el amor- Dijo Hinata- Como era de esperarse mi prima habia planeado todo, Sali de la casa, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompia en mil pedasos, cuando iba cruzando una esquina, alguien me agarró el brazo dandome vuelta y pude ver a Williams sonriendo con superioridad, atrás de él venía mi prima, sonriendo, les grite un par de cosas, dandole una cachetada a Williams, el solamente me quería por mi cuerpo, pero cuando conocio a mi prima se dio cuenta que era una chica facil se acosto con ella- Dijo Hinata mirando a Sasuke.

-Pero cual es lo bueno de eso?-Dijo Sasuke Impresionado por la vida que llevo Hinata.

-Mi prima quedó embarazada de Williams, Se Casaron siendo jovenes y tuvieron el bebé, Pero Williams a Elizabeth le hace la vida imposible, la engaña e incluso le a pegado, sin embargo, mi Prima aun lo sigue queriendo. La parte buena de la Historia es que si yo hubiera seguido con él quizas cuantas cosas me hubieran pasado. Ahora gracias a el ya soy una persona fuerte, soy buena en mis estudios, en los deportes, cantando, bailando y un sin fin de cosas mas que antes no podia hacer, sin embargo, la timidez todavia la tengo. A lo que quiero llegar, es que no todos somos perfectos, gracias a pruebas que tienes que pasar, y derrotas, vas aprendiendo algo, vas madurando. Nadie en el mundo puede decir "yo nunca la he pasado mal", porque sera mentira, todos tendremos pruebas en algun momento, pero seremos capaces de superarlas- Dijo Hinata viendo Fijamente a Sasuke.

-Pero aun asi Gaara me ha traicionado- DIjo Sasuke, recibiendo un sonrisa por parte de Hinata.

- Y que pasaria si fue Karin la que hizo que Gaara se enamorara de ella para verte sufrir a ti- Dijo Hinata comprensiva.

-Tienes razon, Quisas la que tiene la culpa es Karin y no Gaara. Total Hasta donde yo recuerdo, en la fiesta yo tambien le puse el gorro a Karin con tigo- DIjo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, Haciendo que a Hinata se le subiera la sangre a las mejillas.

-Qued-damos de a-acuerdo e-en que n-nada de eso p-paso- DIjo Hinata ruborizada.

-Gracias, Hinata.- Le dijo Sasuke a Hinata, Haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por como le habia nombrado Sasuke-Amigos?-Dijo Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata. Sasuke al verla sonreir, se acerca a ella y le abraza. Hinata impresionada corresponde a el abrazo, una vez terminado se quedan mirando y Hinata para que cambiaran de tema decide decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Estabas es-escribiendo una Cancio-ón?-Dijo Hinata ruborizada viendo como Sasuke se separaba un poco y agarraba su guitarra.

-Si, pero no se como terminarla.- Dijo Sasuke viendo la letra

-Tocala, quizas te pueda ayudar con la continuacion- dijo hinata con una sonrisa. Y Sasuke empezo a tocar una melodia tranquilizadora

**Todo cambio cuando te vi, Ohh!**

**de blanco, negro a color me converti **

**y fue tan facil quererte tanto, **

**algo que no imaginaba, **

**fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada.**

**Ohh!, no no no no noaahh!**

Cantaba Sasuke viendo la letra de la cancion.

Hinata escuchaba la cancion y nunca espero que Sasuke cantara asi

**todo temblo dentro de mi, ehh!**

**el universo escribio que fueras para mi, uuhh ohh!**

**y fue tan facil, quererte tanto, **

**algo que no imaginaba fue perderme en tu amor, **

**simplemente paso, y todo tuyo yaa soy.**

Sasuketodavia no terminaba la letra asique decide parar. Cuando escucha a Hinata seguir con la cancion sin letra alguna.

**antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor, **

**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida, **

**antes que te ame mas , escucha por favor, **

Hinata que tenia losOjos cerrados lo habre viendo como Sasuke cantaba con ella.

**dejame decir que todo te di !... **

**y no hay (como explicar) para menos si tu estas, **

**simplemente asi lo senti , cuando te vi . Uuhh!**

Sasuke se maravilla con los arreglo que hacia Hinata con la canción, como subia bajaba el tono de voz. Lo Admitia, le encantaba esa Chica.

**Me sorprendio todo de ti, uhh ohh!**

**de blanco, negro al color me converti, **

**se que no es facil DECIR TE AMO **

**yo tampoco lo speraba, **

**pero asi es el amor, **

**simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy ! **

Los 2 cantaban mirandose a los ojos, escuchando como se combinaban a la perfeccion.

**Antes que pase mas tiempo contigo, **

**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,**

**antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor **

**dejame decir que todo te di...**

**y no hay ( como explicar)**

**para menos si tu estas, **

**simplemente asi lo senti, cuando te vi ... **

**todo cambio..cuando te vi...**

Una vez terminada la cancion se van a acercando cada vez mas , Sasuke que ya queria terminar con esa locura decide acercarse maas, y Hinata no se niega, cuando estan a cetimetros paso que...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**RECIEN TERMINADO! OJALA LES GUSTE TRATE DE HACERLO LO MAS GENIAL POSIBLE, Y COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, MIL DISCULPAS POR LA CANCION.. wKJKJSKJAS Nos vemos! REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amigos

Estaban Sasuke y Hinata a punto de besarse. Pero pasó que tocaron la puerta, pidiendo Permiso, Hinatan se aleja de Sasuke, sin embargo, éste la miraba fijamente, cuando, se escucho otro toque de puerta. Sasuke dice "Adelante", Pero sin dejar de mirar a Hinata. Hinata se levanta, para irse, al ver quien era el que estaba parado en la puerta.

-Adiós- Le dice Hinata cercandose a Sasuke, para susurrarle algo a el oido y que nadie mas pudiera escuchar-Piensa en lo que te dije, Suerte- Dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke se queda mirando por donde se va, y puede ver que el invitado se despide igual de Hinata. Una vez cerrada la puerta y Hinata Saliendo, Sasuke decide hablar.

-Que quieres Gaara?- Dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a Gaara que tenia una cara de arrepentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-"Ojala, Sasuke no se enoje con Gaara"-_ Penso Hinata bajando la escalera, cuando se encuentra con Karin que trae una cara de pocos amigos.

-Se puede saber que hacias en la pieza de MI novio?- Dijo Karin mirandola con odio.

_-"Lo que me faltaba"- _Pensó para si Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Sasuke...

-Dime Gaara, que quieres?-Dijo Sasuke, impaciente porque gaara no le respondiera.

-Yo Venia a disculparme, la verdad no tuve la culpa al enamorarme de alguien como Karin, nunca pense que hubiera sido ella la que me enviaba las cartas de amor- dijo Gaara con tristeza en voz- Si no me quieres hablar esta bien, te comprendere, pero por favor perdoname.-

-Quieres que perdone a el mejor amigo que he tenido, me ha apoyado en todo, le he contado todo, se enamoro de la novia de su mejor amigo, y quieres que te perdone?-dij Sasuke con furia en su voz o eso aparentaba- yo a ti no tengo nada que perdonarte-Dijo Sasuke dejando a Gaara dolido, Este no queria perder a su mejor amigo- Porque sé que no tuviste la culpa- DIjo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, dejando a Gaara con una cara de WTF.-

-Pero- trato de decir gaara ya que estaba atonito, pero Sasuke lo interrumpio.-

-Tu no tienes la culpa de enamorarte, te entiendo, Pero, _gracias a pruebas que tienes que pasar, y derrotas, vas aprendiendo algo, vas madurando- _Dijo Sasuke recordando lo que le habia dicho Hinata.- Tranquilo, No por nada eres mi mejor amigos, cierto?-Dijo Sasuke y Se dieron un apreton de manos con un abrazo (pero de hombre).-

-Gracias Sasuke, Muchas Gracias- Dijo Gaara realmente agradecido de Sasuke.

-Si, Pero para la otra no me hagas la misma Okey? Porque hay si que no te la aguato- Dijo Sasuke mirando a Gaara con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este. Pero termianron su plactica cuando escucharon un escandalo abajo, y ellos conocian muy bien de quienes eran las voces.-

-Hinata/Karin- Dijeron al Unisino, Corriendo hacia la puerta para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pero que te pasa?!- Grito Hinata al ver como Karin se acercaba para mandarle un puñete por la espalda, Pero Hinata en un rapido movimiento hace que El puño de Karin queede en el aire.

-No te metas con Mi novio!- Grito Karin histerica.

-Pero que te pasa Karin, yo que sepa te metiste con el mejor amigo de Sasuke y yo en eso no tengo nada que ver!- Grito Hinata viendo como se reunian la gente alrededor para ver el escandalo que hacian.

-Es Claro que quieres meterte con Sasuke, MI NOVIO- Dijo Karin tratando de pegarle A Hinata, pero otra vez fallo.-

-Que no te conformas conestar con Gaara que tambien quieres a Sasuke, Eres mas Zorra de lo que creia-dijo Hinata viendo como bajaban Sasuke y Gaara, pero Karin no los veia ya que estaba de espaldas a la escalera.

-YO ESTARE CON QUIENES QUIERAN, TOTAL A GAARA SOLAMENTE LO OCUPE PARA HACER SUFRIR A SASUKE.- Dijo Karin, para pegarle a Hinata, justo en el momento donde Hinata estaba asombrada de lo zorra que podia llegar a ser Karin, pero vio que Karin ya estaba demaciado cerca para poder escapar,asique Hinata espero el golpe pero nunca llego, habrio los ojos y vio a Gaara agarrandole las manos a Karin y un Sasuke entremedio de Karin y Hinata. Karin Asombrada le grita a Sasuke-

-PERO SASUKE! YO SOY TU NOVIA, ME TIENES QUE QUERER A MI, NO A UNA MOSQUITA MUERTA COMO HINATA-Dijo Karin ya volviendose loca-

-CALLATE KARIN!-Le grito Sasuke a Karin, ya arto de todo eso- tu ya no eres mi novia ok?, ahora si quiero o no a Hinata no es tu problema.- dijo Sasuke mirando a Karin.-

- Por favor, como serias tu capaz de fijarte en alguien como Hinata, no me los imagino juntos- dijo karin con burla.-

-Asi?-DIjo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado. Agarro a Hinata de la cintura y le planto un beso, al frente de todos.- Estas feliz?, Karin, yo decido con quien voy a estar y con quien no ok?-dijo Sasuke para irse con Hinata.-

-Adios amorcito- le dijo Gaara a Karin con burla, llendose con Hinata y Sasuke. Todos le empezaron a decir a karin zorra y cosas asi, Karin decide irse para su habitacion.

-Hinata, estas bien?- le pregunto Sasuke a Hinata.

- Si, gracias por preocuparte por mi Sasuke-dijo HInata regalandole una sonrisa a Sasuke. Cuando ve que viene un cierto pelirrojo, Hinata para y le pide disculpas a Gaara- Gaara-san, perdoname por haber escuchado todo eso, no era mi intencion-Dijo Hinata haciendole una reverencia a Gaara, pero, Gaara sonrie y le dice que no se preocupe.

-A Proposito Sasuke, quien te convencio para que me perdonaras, porque conociendote yo se que tu nunca me podrias haber perdonado.- dijo gaara con duda.

-Hinata, Hinata fue la que me convencio de perdonarte- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Gaara abriera los ojos como platos para mirar a Hinata y abrasarla Hinata al principio se sorprendio por el abrazo tan inoportuno, pero despues responde de la misma manera. Sasuke un poco celoso decide intervenir.

-Ya Hombre, si no es para tanto tampoco.- Dijo Sasuke, Gaara rompiendo el abrazo le dice a Hinata.

-Gracias, Amigos?- Pregunto Gaara a Hinata, ella Asiente y le regala una sonrisa.

CUANDO DERREPENTE

-HINATA!- Dijo Naruto preocupado, ya se habia enterado de que Hinata estubo en una pelea con karin, asique apenas supo, fue corriendo donde ella.

-Naruto-Kun? Que pasa?-pregunto Hinata extrañada-

-No estas lastimada, no te hizo nada, estas bien?- Dijo Naruto viendo cada lado de Hinata haber si estaba bien. A Hinata le dio risa la actitud de Naruto y se pone a reir, y Naruto le gustaba tanto la risa de Hinata que le sonrie. Sasuke, que todavia estaba ahi, le dieron celos la escena y Gaara ya estaba que se mataba de la risa por la cara que ponia Sasuke.

-Oye vamos acuerdate que tenemos que hacer la cancion- Dijo Naruto emocionado. Desde que se hicieron mejores amigos, estos descubrieron que a los 2 les gustaba la musica. Asique han decidido hacer canciones.

-Oh, Verdad!. Adiós Chicos.- DIjo Hinata para irse con Naruto pero Gaara los interrumpio.

-Hacen canciones?, Podemos ir nos gusta arto la musica- DIjo Gaara.

-Claro porque no- DIjo Hinata para ir a el cuarto de Sasuke ya que no habia nadie ahí.

-Y que cancion tienen.- pregunto sasuke para poder ayudar un poco, a el le gustaba mucho la musica, pero no se lo podia decir a su padre.

-Bueno, Oye tienes guitarra?, esque la mia se me quedo en el cuarto- DIjo Naruto viendo como Sasuke agarraba su guitarra y se la pasaba. Naruto empezo a tocar y Hinata empezo a cantar.

**Sabes que la cama parece más calida **

**Durmiendo aquí sola **

**Sabes que sueño en color **

**Y hago las cosas que quiero **

Hinata Cantaba a las mil maravillas y Naruto la compañaba tocando la guitarra. Los 2 eran Geniales en la musica.

**Crees que te quedaste lo mejor de mi **

**Crees que te reíste el último **

**Seguro que piensas que todo lo bueno se esfumó **

**Crees que me dejaste rota **

**Crees que correré detrás de ti **

**Cariño no me conoces, porque eres el demonio **

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte **

**Un poco más valiente **

**No significa que esté solitaria cuando esté sola **

**Lo que no te mata te quema **

**Lo pone sobre el fuego **

**No significa que esté acabada porque te hayas marchado**

Mientras Hinata cantaba, Cerraba los ojos recordando su pasado. Pasado que conocia Sasuke.

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte **

**Solo yo, yo misma y yo **

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte,**

**Un poco más valiente **

**No significa que esté solitaria cuando esté sola **

**Escuchaste que empecé con alguien nuevo **

**Pero ya te dije que iba a avanzar sin ti **

Sasuke al escuchar como era La letra de la cancion, se dio cuenta que era lo que Hinata le Habia contado hace unos minutos atras.

**Nunca creíste que fuera a volver **

**Volver arrastrándome **

**Tratas de romperme **

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte **

**Un poco más valiente **

**No significa que esté solitaria cuando esté sola **

**Lo que no te mata te quema **

**Lo pone sobre el fuego **

**No significa que esté acabada porque te hayas marchado**

A Naruto le gustaba tanto como cantaba Hinata, que hacia todo lo posible para poder escuchar esa voz cada vez mas.

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte **

**Solo yo, yo misma y yo **

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, **

**Un poco más valiente **

**No significa que esté solitaria cuando esté sola **

**Gracias a ti he empezado algo nuevo **

**Gracias a ti no tengo el corazón roto **

**Gracias a ti por fin pienso en mi **

**Sabes en el fondo que te fuiste fue mi comienzo **

**En el fondo… **

Gaara estaba impresionado por como cantaba Hinata, y como podia tocar la Guitarra Naruto. Claro que le dio curiosidad de porque habian escrito esa letra.

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte **

**Un poco más valiente **

**No significa que esté solitaria cuando esté sola **

**Lo que no te mata te quema **

**Lo pone sobre el fuego **

**No significa que esté acabada porque te hayas marchado **

Hinata habre los ojos y le sonrie a Sasuke, sonriendole diciendole con la sonrisa "_esta es mi historia". _Y obviamente Sasuke entendio enseguida.

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte **

**Solo yo, yo misma y yo **

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, **

**Un poco más valiente **

**No significa que esté solitaria cuando esté sola.**

Terminan de cantar y Gaara estaba tan impresionado por como cantaba Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 7 TERMINADO. DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTABA EN EL CINE VIENDO IRON MAN. NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BROKENS YOUTHS

Ya de noche Naruto y Hinata, Se fueron de la pieza dejando a Sasuke con Gaara. Gaara le Dieron Ganas de comer algo y se fue a la cafeteria, que segun el no iba a ver nadie. Cuando iba llegando a la cafeteria, Escucha una musica, va a ver y se encuentra con una chica bailando, sensualmente, Gaara quedo embelasado por como bailaba esa chica, pero, no podia ver su rostro, ya que, la chica estaba de espaldas hacia donde estaba ubicado Gaara. Hasta que en un momento, la chica se da vuelta y se da cuenta que se trataba de Matsuri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke que estaba solo en su habitacion, decide pensar un poco en Hinata.

-"_Pero que me pasa, que tiene esa chica que la hace tan irresistible, que tiene que hace que piense en ella, que es lo que siento cuando estamos por darnos un beso, que siento cuando la escucho cantar, siento que estoy completo".-_ Pensaba Sasuke, hasta que se le ocurrio algo- "_CLARO!, como no lo pense antes, aceptaran Naruto y Hinata?, pero me falta alguien mas... Ya se! Sakura, despues de todo es una chica bonita, creo que si les dire"-_ Pensó Sasuke antes de quedarse dormido, con esa idea iba hacer que se pudieran Juntar mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL OTRO DIA...

-Buenos Dias- Saludo Kakashi Llegando a la sala una hora antes.- Disculpenme haber llegado atrasado, pero se me cruzo un gato negro y...- Decia Kakashi, pero nadie le prestaba atencion ya que, conocian muy bien las historias que inventaba kakashi, una vez termianda su justificacion, empezo a dar clases. Pero de repente tocaron la puerta, y vieron que por ahí, entraba la directora Tsunade.

-Buenos Dias alumnos, disculpen que los interrumpa en medio de la clase, pero tengo que decirles que, habra un acto, para recibir a un profesor nuevo, que viene de Inglaterra. Por favor, una vez que toque el timbre, quiero que todos vallan a el patio, ya que, ahí se le hara la bienvenida. Que tengan un buen dia- Dijo Tsunade para luego salir.

-Bueno, eso fue raro, ya que no nos avisaron que llegaria un profesor nuevo, pero en fin, sigamos con la clase, entonces como iba diciendo la raiz cuadrada de 4 es... emm... ¿cual era?- Dijo kakashi y a todos se les callo una gotita estilo anime.-

EN EL ACTO...

-Bueno alumnos, los he citado aqui, para presentarle a un nuevo profesor. Ha llegado de Inglaterra, pero nació aqui y tambien estudió aqui, asi que por favor denle una bienvenida al profesor...- Decia Tsunade, Justo en ese momento alguien estaba subiendo al escenario, las mujeres suspiraron al verlo, incluso Hinata, y Sasuke que estaba al lado de Hinata le dieron celos, pero al ver al nuevo profesor, quedo impresionado, al igual que Gaara.- Itachi Uchiha- Termino por decir Tsunade con una sonrisa.-

-Buenos Dias, Como dijo Lady Tsunade, me llamo Itachi Uchiha y les enseñare Historia, quisas algunos me conocen, pero a los que no conosco me gustaria que fueramos amigos.- Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a Hinata que la encontraba muy bonita, y se dio cuenta que al lado de Hinata, se sentia una aurea asesina, Miro y se encontro con su ototo. "_creo que sera divertido estar aqui"_- penso Itachi.

EN LA CLASE CON EL PROFESOR...

-Bueno, me presento, Me llamó Itachi Uchiha, Hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo Itachi sonriendole a Sasuke, Haciendo que este le mirara asesinamente- Tengo 24 años y si tienen una duda preguntenmela- Dijo Itachi.-

-Tiene novia?- Pregunto Ino.-

- Jjeje, no, no tengo novia, estoy tan solitario como un dedo- Dijo Itachi sonriendole de medio lado a las chicas. Pero justo en ese momento, empezaron a decir las alumnas, que ellas tambien estaban solitarias, que necesitaban a alguien fuerte para cuidarlas. Itachi que ya sabia a donde querian llegar las alumnas, decidio desir algo mas- La verdad es de que si, pero ya encontrare a alguien que me quiera.- dijo Itachi. Sasuke que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando decide interferir.-

-Ya ya, Itachi, Comportate como una persona mayor, no como un joven de 16 años, porque ya no lo eres..- Le dijo Sasuke a Itachi.

-Pero que Humor Tienes ototo.- Dijo Itachi recordando como era su hermano.- Bueno, Pasare lista, por favor, digan presente o levanten la mano, Bueno?- Dijo Itachi para empezar a desir los nombres, el queria encontrar a la niña tan bonita que vio en el acto pero se dio cuenta que quisas estaba en otro curso, cuando dice.- Hinata Hyuga- Dijo Itachi pero nadie levanto la mano o dijo presente.- Hinata Hyuga?- Preguto Itachi de nuevo, pero al ver que nadie respondia, decide dejarla ausente, cuando...

-PERDON!- Gritaron Naruto y Hinata, Que llegaban atrasados.

-Perdonenos Sensei, pero, Nos juntamos y estuvimos Escribiendo algo, pero se nos paso la Hora. Mil Disculpas.- Decia Naruto Con una mano en la nuca en forma de inocencia, al lado de él, estaba Hinata Con la cabeza agachada y agitada por la maratón que corrio con Naruto. Itachi no le podia ver el rostro, pero prefirio preguntar.-

-Pasen, No hay problema, a mi me pasaba lo mismo. Pero diganme Sus nombres, Quisas los deje asusentes cuando no estaban- DIjo Itachi mirando el libro de clases.-

-Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto pasando con una sonrisa a la sala.-

-Hinata Hyuga, Mucho Gusto.- Dijo Hinata Haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza,que no pudo ver a su sensei.

-OH! Justo te iba a poner ausente, por suerte llegaste a tiempo, pero, mirame, Me llamo Itachi Uchiha y sere tu...-Pero se quedo callado al ver a La chica que buscaba, y Hinata estaba igual, claro que mas sorprendida.- Pero si eres mas Hermosa en persona.- Le dijo Itachi A Hinata con una sonrisa haciendo que esta se sonrojara y que terminara sentandose en su puesto.- Bueno, como decia... Emm...- Dijo Itachi viendo como Alrededor de Sasuke y Neji Apareciera una aura asesina, y que decian claramente con la mirada, _TE ACERCAS A ELLA Y TE MATO,_ es lo que pudo leer Itachi en sus miradas. Vaya año que le tocaba.

En ese mismo momento Suigutsu le mando un papelito a Matsuri, Diciendo "_CUANDO TOQUE EL TIMBRE TE ESPERO EN EL PATIO DE ATRÁS"_ Le dice suigutsu a matsuri que al leerlo le asiente con la cabeza a suigutsu.

MAS TARDE...

Suigutsu ya estaba esperando a Matsuri en el patio, cuando siente que viene alguien corriendo, mira y ve a Matsuri.

-Que pasa suigutsu?- Pregunto Matsuri sonrojada, desde que ha estado de amiga con suigutsu se dio cuenta que le gustaba.

-Matsuri, yo se que ase poco que nos conocemos, no conocemos a nuestra familia ni nada por el estilo, pero ya no lo puedo aguantar.- Dijo para darle un beso a matsuri, ella asombrada corresponde al beso, que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

-Me gustas, Matsuri me gustas, y quisiera saber si aceptarias ser mi novia-Dijo mirando a Matsuri que todavia estaba asombrada.- Si no quiere,s dimelo y seguiremos siendo ami-No pudo terminar ya que Matsuri le habia plantado un beso.

-SI Quiero- Dijo al separarse de Suigutsu, este primero estaba asombrado pero despues reacciona y le da un beso con mas amor.-

Pero lo que no sabian era que Gaara que paseaba por ahi, los habia visto y escuchado todo.-

-Chico tiburon, me la ganaste ahora, pero en algun momento Matsuri se enamorara de mi- Susurro Gaara al viento.

EN LA CAFETERIA...

-Y Que dicen?- Dijo Sasuke a los chicos. Habia citado a Naruto, Hinata Y Sakura en la cafeteria, para contarle su propuesta, pero, los chicos no le respondian ya que estaban muy impresionados.

-Lo Dices en serio? Dattebayo?- Dijo Naruto todavia no muy convencido por la propuesta de Sasuke.

-Si, SOlo piensenlo, seria genial- DIjo sasuke orgulloso de su propuesta.-

-Por mi no hay problema, Pero hay una condición- DIjo Hinata mirando fijamente a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.- No Quiero que Sakura se desfine cuando cantemos y que no sea tan desesperante, ni que se crea la reina de el grupo, porque ya tenemos suficiente con un Emo de amigo- DIjo Hinata sin ningun tono de burla en su voz, pero Naruto que entendio el concepto Le dio tanta risa lo ultimo que no aguanto y se rió a carcajada suelta.-

-Que amigo Emo tienes? Hina- Iba a seguir pero ya se dio cuenta de quien hablaban al ver que Hinata, Sakura y Naruto se estaban aguantando la risa- Hmp... No soy emo ok?- DIjo sasuke, pero, ya era demaciado tarde, los 3 ya se estaban matando de la risa.

-Jjaja, Emo, pero en serio, yo digo que si Dattebayo-Dijo Naruto a sasuke con una sonrisa zorruna.-

-Ya que, Yo tambien quiero- Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto.

-Bien, La Banda, ya esta formada... Pero como la llamamos?- Dijo Sasuke.

- Yo creo que RAMEN seria un nombre bueno, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto.-

- Idiota, tiene que ser un nombre unico, como, FLORES DE CEREZO- dijo Sakura imaginandose, el nombre de la banda.

- NI Creas, es muy niña- Dijo Naruto a Sakura.

-Que tal los EMOS VENGADORES?- Dijo Sasuke orgulloso de su nombre, pero todos le miraron con cara de _"estas bromeando, cierto?"-_

-Y Si nos llamamos BROKEN YOUTH- Dijo Hinata- No es un nombre, ni de Hombre, ni de mujer-

-Yo creo que hinata tiene razon. Esta buenisimo ese nombre Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto apoyando a Hinata.

Una nueva banda se iba a escuchar en el instituto, como tambien en la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Entonces, esta decidido, Nos llamaremos Akatsuki.- Dijeron un grupo de personas para despues empezar a reirse siniestramente. Algo feo le esperaba al instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-QUE?!, como es eso de que, Hinata es la chica mas deseada entre los hombres!, Ahora mismo viajó a Japón, para sacar a mi hija de ahí- DIjo Hiashi Hyuga, cortando el telefono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN EL INSTITUTO, YA DE NOCHE...

-Chicas, les tengo que decir algo.- Dijo Sakura a sus amigas.

- Que pasa, Sakura?- Pregunto Ino a su amiga-

- Creo que me gusta un chico.- Dijo Sakura sonrojada.-

-Kyaa! Y QUien es?- Pregunto Karin emocionada de que su amiga, al fin le gustara alguien.-

-Pero no se burlen si.- Dijo Sakura, Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus amigas.- Naruto Namikaze.- Dijo Sonrojada.-

-Naruto...

-Namikaze?- Termino de decir Ino- Pero no que Naruto esta con esa tal Hinata?.-

-Mejor, ni me la menciones.- DIjo Karin recordando cuando peleo con Hinata.-

-No como se te ocurre, Naruto esta con Hinata, pero de mejores amigos- DIjo Sakura.- Ademas de que parece que a Hinata le gusta Sasuke.- Dijo lo ultimo Sin pensarlo, pero despues se dio cuenta y se tapo la boca. Ino trago duro, la que le esperaba a Sakura-

-QUe? Se callaron por mi?, no hay problema, a mi ya no me gusta Sasuke, asique sigan no mas- DIjo Karin.-

- Bueno como decia, la verdad es de que, primero lo odiaba, pero en la fiesta que hicimos la otra vez, no se que senti cuando me besó- Dijo Sakura tapandose la boca, otra vez.

-QUE TE HIZO QUE?!- Gritaron Karin y Ino, Esa Historia no la Sabian.

- Pues si miren...- Y Sakura les empezo a contar la Historia a sus amigas, dejandolas sorprendidas.

-Yo creo que debes luchar por ese amor que tienes por Naruto- DIjo Ino Sabiamente.

-Gracias Chicas.- Dijo Sakura para abrazar a sus amigas, siendo correspondida por estas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL OTRO DIA...

Todos ya estaban en clases de Lenguaje, con el profesor Nagato, pero de un momento a otro, entro Hiashi Hyuga, Acompañado de Tsunade Senju.

- Disculpa Nagato, por interrumpir tu clase, pero necesitamos a la señorita, Hinata Hyuga.- Dijo Tsunade mirando a Hinata.

- Hinata Podrias Salir Un Momento- Le DIjo Nagato a Hinata, pensando en que esta se habia metido en un problema. Hinata se para y va al encuentro con su padre dirigiendose a la oficina de la directora.

- Los dejare solos- DIjo Tsunade para despues salir.-

-Primero que todo Hola Hinata como estas?- Dijo Hiashi a Su Hija-

-Hola Padre, Bien Gracias. Para que viniste hasta acá?- Pregunto Hinata cortante.

-Como siempre, Hablas poco con migo. Pero, en fin, Vine hasta acá para decirte que te vas con migo a Ahora mismo, le dije a Tsunade, pero ella no quiere que te vallas, porque eres la mejor alumna, me dijo que te iba a sacar cuando tu dijeras que si te ibas con migo a - Dijo Hiashi Mirando a Hinata.

-Pero Padre, yo no me quiero ir de acá. Este colegio me ha gustado mucho mas que los otros, por favor, dejame aqui- Dijo Hinata, Preocupada de que la llevaran.

-Te dare una semana para que lo pienses, si no, te llevó con migo a - Dijo Hiashi seriamente, viendo como Hinata asentia y se iba a su salón. Cuando Hinata llegó a su Salón, todos la vieron llegar con cara de Preocupación, dejando aún mas preocupado a cierto azebache.

- Hinata, estamos eligiendo para hacer un trabajo en grupo y tu serás con Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo Nagato mirando a los 2 viendo como asienten ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DESPUES DE CLASES, EN LA BIBLIOTECA...

Hinata se paseaba de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que le dijo su padre. Y Sasuke que estaba sentado, buscando información, pero al ver a Hinata así, decide preguntar.

- ¿Porque tan preocupada?- Pregunto Sasuke a Hinata.

- No se si contarte o no.- Dijo Hinata, meditandolo un poco.- Esta bien te cuento. Lo que me pasa es de que mi papá esta pensando en llevarme con el a Estados Unidos-

-Que?- Pregunto Sasuke Incredulo- Haber, Para, Como es eso de que tu Papá te va a llevar.- Dijo Sasuke levantandose de donde estaba.

-Eso, Mi Papá me quiere llevar con el a Estados Unidos, y no se porque motivo.- Dijo Hinata viendo como Sasuke se paraba enfrente de ella-

-Pero no te puedes ir, estamos empezando con la Banda, No te puedes ir ahora.- Dijo Sasuke preocupado por la Banda, pero en realidad no queria que Hinata se fuera

-Solo por la Banda, no me puedo ir? O Es tambien por otra cosa.- DIjo Hinata sin pensar en lo que decia.-

- Si, Solo por la banda.- Dijo Sasuke Acercandose mas a Hinata, quedando a centimetros de su cara.

-Enserio?.- DIjo Hinata viendo los labios de Sasuke.

-No. Es por algo mas.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Que cosa?- Dijo Hinata sin imaginarse lo siguiente.-

-Esto.- Y Sasuke agarro la cabeza de Hinata para darle un beso. Hinata recibio gustosa ese beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, y este bajando sus brazos para agarrarla por la cintura y apegandola mas a su cuerpo. El beso era salvaje, pero aún asi mostraba amor, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta, era que habia alguien que los estaba viendo.

-Bueno Creo que mi ototo la vio primero.- Dijo Itachi llendose de la biblioteca, sonriendo feliz de que su ototo encontrara a alguien como Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, este a sido el capitulo 8, les gusto?**

**les pido disculpas por la falta de ortografia, pero no soy experta en eso xP**

**y tambien gracias por todos aquellos que me han enviados reviews, me alientan cada dia mas.**

**Nos vemos! Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Me gusta

La Semana que le habia dado Hiashi a Hinata, ya habia pasado, y su padre tomo la decision de dejar a Hinata en Japón, pero con la condición de que Hinata pasara mas tiempo con él, ella gustosa la dijo que si, dejando a Sasuke contento de que Hinata no se fuera, ya podrian seguir con la banda.

Ahora los chicos de _Broken Youth_ estaban a punto de ensayar en un lugar cerca de el instituto, porque cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de irse, se fue a pasear por ahí y encontró ese lugar perfecto para ensayar, que era una bodega abandonada, pero aún asi era bueno para ensayar.

-Hinata-Chan este lugar esta buenisimo Dattebayo- DIjo Naruto abrazando a su Amiga.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.- DIjo Hinata sonriendo dejando a Sasuke y Sakura celosos de que Naruto y Hinata se trataran como novios.

- Ya suficiente, ahora hay que ensayar- DIjo Sasuke enfadado.

-Ya pero, y que canción vamos a cantar?- Pregunto Sakura.

- Nosotros tenemos una.- DIjeron Naruto con Hinata, Sonriendose al hablar al mismo tiempo. Luego Hinata le empezo a pasar una Hoja a cada uno para que cantaran. Todos estaban formados en la parte derecha estaban Sasuke, con una guitarra acustica y microfono, luego estaba Hinata con el microfono en frente de ella, despues Estaba Sakura, con un microfono en la misma posición que Hinata, y Finalmente estaba Naruto en el lado izquierdo, con un teclado y un microfono (N/A: Hinata se las arregló para que su padre le diera todo el equipo, incluso una bateria, ya que sabia que a Naruto le gustaba tocar la bateria).

-Naruto y yo empezaremos a cantarla, pero si le agarran el ritmo cantenla con nosotros y Sasuke le puedes pasar tu guitarra a Naruto un poco?- DIjo Hinata viendo como Sasuke se sacaba su Guitarra y se la pasaba a Naruto, y Hinata se acerca para decirle algo a Naruto.-

- Si, yo creo que seria mejor- Dijo Naruto. Hinata volvió otra vez a su puesto.

- Sasuke, primero cantará Naruto, pero cuando le agarres el ritmo canta con migo, a Naruto no le gusta cantar tanto mientras toca algún instrumento. Puedes?- Dijo Hinata, Recibiendo un Acentimiento por parte de Sasuke.- Bueno Comencemos.-

Empezo a cantar naruto

**Fue tu boca quisas tu respiración,**

**Tu forma de hablar cuando me dices no,**

**Tal vez fue porque todo eso estaba escrito.**

Cantaba Naruto Mirando FIjamente A Sakura

**Me dijiste que te ivas a alejar,**

**Que ya no querías sentir nada mas,**

**Tal vez será porque nos falto decirnos...**

Sasuke, que estaba atento a la melodía, decide Seguir cantando con Naruto.

**Te necesito,**

**Y no quiero que te alejes nunca,**

**Estaba escrito que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor...**

Naruto al escuchar que Sasuke ya le estaba agarrando ritmo decide que siga Sasuke, para que despues puedan cantar todos juntos. Pero quedo sorprendido de como sono Sakura en la ultima Parte.

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Será talvez que todo estaba escrito,**

Ahora los cuatro cantaban Juntos y quedaron sorprendidos de como sonaban.

**Este es nuestro amor, un corazón**

**Que late fuerte sin pensar,**

**Que no se puede ir con tal destino.**

Terminan de cantar, para escuchar a Hinata.

**Y aunque e tratado de olvidarme de ti,**

**Ignorando tu mirada y tu existir,**

**Es como si nada dependiera de mi Oh-ouohhh...**

Hinata cantaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la musica.

**Y me cofundé el alma y no se que decir,**

**No se si alejarme o escapar de ti,**

**No se si olvidarte o quedarme con tigo y...**

**No te das cuenta,**

**Que es como si todo lo que intentas,**

**No me resulta,**

**Porque no es tan fuerte que este amor uouohhh.**

Cantó Hinata sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Será talvez que todo estaba escrito,**

**Este es nuestro amor, un corazón,**

**Que late fuerte sin pensar,**

**Que no se puede luchar contra el viento.**

**Nananana,**

**Nananana,**

**Nananana,**

Cantaban Hinata y Sakura felices de que se escucharan bien.

**Te necesito,**

**Y no quiero que te alejes nunca,**

**Estaba escrito,**

**Que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor uouohhh.**

Sasuke y Hinata que cantaron esa parte, se miraron fijamente sin apartar la mirada del otro.

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Sera talvez que todo estaba escrito,**

**Este es nuestro amor, un corazón,**

**Que late fuerte sin pensar,**

**Que no se puede luchar contra el viento.**

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Será talvez que todo estaba escrito.**

**Nananana,**

**Nananana,**

**Nananana.**

Al terminar, todos se quedaron viendo sorprendios unos a otros, Cantaron genial, ya querían que los escucharan las demás personas.

- Oye Naruto, Como le pusieron a la canción?- Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto-

- Estaba escrito. No se si les gustó, pero a mi parecer nos quedó increible, Dattebayo- Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Tienes Razón, Se escuchó, muy bien, pero tienen un problema, les falta un baterista y un lugar donde tocar- Dijo una persona acompañado de otra.

- SUIGUTSU Y SHIKAMARU?!- Dijeron los cuatro incredulos de que los hayan pilados- Por favor, no les digan a nadie- DIjo Hinata que fue la primera en salir del Shock.

- Tranquilos, no les diremos a nadie. Pero como decía necesitan un lugar donde tocar y un baterista- Dijo Shikamaru.

- Si pero no tenemos donde tocar- DIjo Sakura desilucionada. Pero vieron como Suigutsu levantó la mano.

-Mi Mamá, Tiene un Bar, y necesita un grupo para cantar los Sabados.- Dijo Suigutsu, sonriendo.

-Pero crees que nos acepten?- Pregunto Hinata-

- Pero claro, si cantan genial- Dijo Suigutsu-

- Bien, tenemos el lugar, Pero nos falta, un baterista.- DIjo esta vez Naruto. Viendo como Shikamaru Levantaba La mano Diciendo "Yo se tocar".

- Sabes tocar que, Shikamaru?- Preguntó Sasuke sin creersela.

-QUe yo se tocar la batería...- DIjo Shikamaru, y los demás se rieron a carcajada suelta.-

-Jjajaj, Buena esa Shikamaru, ya pero enserio, quien puede tocar la bateria.- Dijo Sasuke agarrandose el estomago por reir tanto.

-Yo Se tocar- DIjo Shikamaru en tono de aburrimiento, pero al ver que los demás, se iban a reir de nuevo, decide hablar denuevo- Se los voy a mostrar.- DIjo Shikamaru para ir donde la bateria y agarrar los palitos.-

-Shikamaru, eso son los palillos para que hagas sonar la batería- Dijo Naruto con burla y se iba a reir de nuevo, pero se quedó sorprendido,al igual que los demás, de como sonaba la batería. Shikamaru lo hacia de una manera Rapida que nadie podia entender de como alguien podia tocar la bateria así. Una vez que termina Shikamaru, decide hablar.-

-Me creen ahora?- DIjo Shikamaru mirandolos a todos-

-Pero si yo siempre supe que tenias talento, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo, pasando su brazo por el Hombro de Shikamaru, Y Este le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-

-Pero si tocas mejor que Naruto- Dijo Hinata sorprendida, Recibiendo un "Hey!" Por parte de este.-

- Creo que estas en la banda.- DIjo Sasuke, recibiendo un acentimiento por parte de los demás.-

- AH! Se me olvidó decirles que las clases ya comenzaron.- DIjo Suigutsu calmado.

-Y A LA HORA QUE LO DICES!- Le gritaron todos, Saliendo disparados para llegar al Salón de clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases recibieron un castigo por parte de Kurenai-sensei, Pero los chicos le echaron la culpa a Suigutsu, Pero la sensei los dejó pasar igual.

Hinata que estaba escribiendo, le llegó una nota sorpresa a su puesto, y en ella decía...

_Hinata, nos juntamos en la piscina de el instituto a las 21:00 Pm._

_PD: Lleva traje de baño._

_Sasuke._

Hinata al leerla, mira hacia atrás y ve que Sasuke la mira fijamente, le asciente en forma de decirle _"Ahí estaré"_ y Sasuke entendió el mensaje. Les esperaba una Hermosa tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A LAS 20:45 PM...

Hinata se miraba en el espejo pensando si debia ir o no. Iba con un bikini morado, ya que era su color favorito, Haciendo resaltar sus piernas, trasero, su gran busto, el cual odiaba. Al final decide ir y se pone unos shorts azules, por ensima del bikini, y una polera verde, sin mangas. Tenten al verla llevar toalla, decide preguntar.

- Se puede saber para donde vas Hinata Hyuga?- DIjo Tenten en tono de madre. Y Hinata que conocia bastante ese tono decide decirle, Tenten al escuchar la Historia toma una decición.

-Esta bien, anda, pero nada de cochinadas en la piscina, o si no, me dará asco meterme en ella.- Dijo Tenten viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba y ascentia para luego irse.

EN LA PISCINA...

Estaba Sasuke esperando a Hinata en la orilla de la piscina, con los pies en el agua, y con unos shorts azules, dejando ver su pecho al descubierto, pensando que Hinata no iba a venir, pero siente que Hinata ya habia llegado.

-Ya pensaba que no venias- Dijo Sasuke, adentrandose a la Piscina, esperando a Hinata.

-Lo Siento, Tenten me distrajo y por eso llegue un poco tarde.- DIjo Hinata Sacandose sus ropas. Siendo observada por el Uchiha que al verla sacarse su polera y shorts de una forma tan delicada pero aún así, lo hacia de una forma sensual. Decidió olvidar eso y disfrutar de ese momento. Hinata se adentro a la piscina, acercandose a Sasuke, Haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

-Para que me llamas...- No pudo terminar ya que Sasuke le habia dado un beso, ella responde gustosa a ese beso.

-Fue buena idea venir aqui- DIjo Sasuke Una vez terminado el beso.

-SI por suerte se me ocurrió a mi- DIjo Hinata en tono de burla.-

-Mentira, a mi se me ocurrió la idea..- Responde Sasuke, Siguiendole el juego a Hinata.

-Ya No Peleemos Mas.- DIjo Hinata, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Sasuke.

-Lo que menos quiero es pelear en este momento- DIjo para agarrarla de la cintura, pero sin apegarla a su cuerpo.

-Que estamos haciendo Sasuke, Si nosotros nunca estaremos Juntos- DIjo Hinata mirando a Sasuke.

- Si lo se, pero aún así te gusta.- Responde Sasuke.

-Me gusta y es divertido- Dijo Hinata para darle un beso a Sasuke, Siendo correspondida por este. Sasuke, que tenía las manos en la cintura de Hinata, La apega mas a el, haciendo que el beso se profundizara mas y fuera mas feroz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BIEN! Les ha gustado?**

**A MI me encanto, no se de donde saque eso de la piscina, pero para mi fue genial, ojala que ha ustedes tambien les guste, y esperen el otro capitulo.**

**Ah! tambien estoy pensando hacer otra parte de la historia. pero no lo queria hacer sin su permiso xDD**

**Asique por los reviews, diganme si..**

**A) QUIEREN 2° PARTE.**

**B) QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA PARTE NO MAS.**

**USTEDES DECIDEN!**

**Nos vemos! reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Juntos

Despues de haber pasado 3 días de el encuentro de Hinata y Sasuke en la piscina, La Ojiperla se resfrió, Y ahora mismo ellos estan hablando de eso...

-Como es eso de que te resfriaste?- Preguntó Sasuke apunto de un ataque de risa, Hinata al ver sus intenciones decide hablar.-

-Pero si fue tu culpa, se te olvida una piscina, en medio de la noche, contigo?, por eso ahora estoy resfriada, por tu estupida idea de ir a bañarse y relajarse un rato.- Decía Hinata con rabia en su voz, ¡como no estarlo!, si el causante de tu resfrio se burla de ti, ¡Y en tu cara!.-

-Ya, pero, te gusto igual, si quieres cuando te mejores, podemos repetirlo.- DIjo Sasuke agarrando a Hinata por el mentón, Para acercarse a esta, pero Hinata lo alejó con una sonrisa.-

-Ni creas, Para que me libre de una y me meta a otra? No, Gracias- DIjo Hinata con una sonrisa de medio lado, estilo Uchiha.-

-Pero que Humor- Dijo el azebache.- Mejor vallamos a clase.- DIjo para levantarse e ir a su salón y Hinata lo imitó despues de todo tenían clases. Pero al salir se encontraron con Itachi, Los Saludó, y Itachi le dijo algo a su Hermano, sin que Hinata le escuchara.-

-Ten cuidado con Umiko, Creo que ahora si, que la hice enfadarse.- Dijo Itachi para pedir algo en la cafetería, dejando a un Sasuke asustado, ya pensaba que la profesora le iba a hacer algo, por culpa de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ATENCIÓN CUCARACHAS!- Grito la Profesora De Educación Fisica, Umiko, Todos le temian, ya que era el demonio en persona. Pero lo que no sabían los alumnos, era que ella estaba de mal Humor, por cierta persona llamado, Itachi Uchiha.- HOY DÍA, VAN A VER CAMBIOS DE PUESTOS, PERO PARA SIEMPRE! y el que se atreva a cambiarse.- Dijo Haciendo sonar sus nudillos, A todos les pasó un escalofrió por la espalda, esa profesora de verdad daba miedo.- Y HOY DÍA, NOS QUEDAREMOS EN LA SALA DE CLASES, A EXCEPCIÓN DE 2 ALUMNOS, QUE ESCOGERE AL AZAR!- DIjo Umiko, haciendo que todos rezaran para que no les tocara a ellos, pero de repente...

- Umiko-sensei, Disculpenos por retrasarnos, pero Itachi-sensei, nos distrajo un poco.- Dijo Hinata inocentemente, pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke, que estaba atrás de ella, Se tensara, y que a la sensei, le rodeara un aura escalofriante.-

-Con qué, Itachi, Eh..- DIjo con una voz tan escalofriante que helaba hasta los huesos.- UCHIHA, HYUGA!, VAN A PINTAR TODO UN AUDITORIO, ÁDEMAS QUE LIMPIARAN LOS INSTRUMENTOS, QUE HAY EN LA SALA DE MUSICA, Y SE QUEDARÁN A ORDENAR LOS LIBROS DE LA BIBLIOTECA!- Gritó, Para los chicos enfrente de ella, y cuando vió que Hinata iba a decir "PERO" decidió hablar.- Y SIN PEROS! VALLAN QUE ACASÓ QUIEREN UNA INVITACIÓN?, VALLAN AHORA MISMO, CARAJOS!- Hinata y Sasuke resignados, deciden ir. Umiko una vez que vió que se fueron decidió seguir con su clase.- Escuchenme ahora, Neji se sentará con Tenten, Naruto con Sasuke, Hinata con Sakura, Matsuri con Gaara, Suigutsu con Shikamaru, Karin con Temari, Ino con lucas, To...- Y Siguió diciendo la sensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Sasuke, se dispucieron a Limpiar primero los instrumentos, pero, primero tenian que cambiarse. Quedaron de acuerdo, que cuando estuvieran ya cambiados, se juntarian en la sala de música. Sasuke, ya se había cambiado, y bajo para limpiar los instrumentos, Iba vestido de unos Shorts negros, y una polera sin mangas de color blanca. Estaba esperando a Hinata, cuando ve que ya llegó, cuando la vió quedo hipnotizado, HInata iba vestida con unos shorts muy cortos, demaciados cortos, blancos, mostrando sus piernas y una polera con tiritas color salmón ajustada a su cuerpo.

-Bien Sasuke comenzemos a limpiar.- DIjo Hinata Sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos eroticos, casi se le cae la baba al verla vestida asi. Empezaron a limpiar los instrumentos de vientos, haciendo sonar algunos, riendose y divirtiendose, tratando de hacer musica. Luego pasaron a los instrumentos de cuerda,cuando estaban terminando, Sasuke agarró una guitarra acustica, para limpiarla pero decidió tocarla, cuando tenía una guitarra en manos, no lo podía aguantar, y tenía que tocar, empezó con una melodía agradable, haciendo que Hinata se volterá a verlo. A Hinata le pareció bonita la melodia, y sin dudarlo se sentó Junto Sasuke en el suelo. Escuchando como Sasuke cantaba.

**No me ignores**

**Sé que quieres acercarte un poco más,**

**Tu lo sabes, nuestro juego a empezado tiempo atrás**

**Sobran palabras para darte razones,**

**Que nos llevan a hablar de amor...**

Hinata que escuchaba, decidió cantar tambien.

**Es difícil,**

**Escucharte mientras hablan los demás,**

**Pero intento, porque sé que lo que sientes es verdad,**

**Estar tan sola no me deja pensar**

**Y solo quiero escuchar tu voz...**

Sasuke veía como cantaba Hinata, y le maravillaba

**Estando juntos, nuestro mundo es mejor**

**Estando juntos, solo somos tú y yo**

**Si no me sueltas, que será de este amor**

**Y no habrá mas fronteras, ni un secreto**

**Entre los dos...**

**Oohh **

**Nanananananana...**

Ellos no sabían de donde sacaban las palabras, pero les gustaba.

**Ahora y siempre **

**Te tendré a mi lado y quiero un poco mas**

**De tus besos, para transformar mi sueño en realidad...**

Sasuke cantaba mirando a Hinata, haciendo que sus palabras salieran de sus bocas sin pensarlo.

**Te lo doy todo, y estare junto a ti**

**Para darte palabras**

**Que te traigan a mi...**

Hinata estaba Hipnotizada por los ojos que tenía Sasuke, sus palabras salian de su boca y ella no las dominaba.

**Estando juntos, nuestro mundo es mejor**

**Estando juntos, solo somos tú y yo**

**Si no me sueltas, que será de este amor**

**Y no habrá mas fronteras, **

**Ni un secreto entre los dos...**

**Narananarana**

**Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Ooooohhhhhhh...**

**Ahahahahahahahahah...**

**Ahahahahahahahahah...**

**Estando juntos, nuestro mundo es mejor**

**Estando juntos, solo somos tú y yo**

**Si no me sueltas, que será de este amor**

**Y no habrá mas fronteras, ni un secreto**

**Entre los dos.**

**Juntos, naaanana..**

**Juntos, (Entre los dos) nananana..**

**Juntos, naranara..**

Al terminar la canción, Sasuke dejó la guitarra a un lado, y se fue acercando a Hinata, ella por inersia, cierra el tan esperado beso, que llegó segundos despues, era un beso demandante, y HInata trataba de hacer ella la que lo dominara, pero como siempre era Sasuke. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, se quedaron mirando, hasta que Hinata dijo...

-Hay que pintar todavía el auditorio.- DIjo Hinata haciendo que Sasuke se parará, y que le ofreciera la mano, La cual ella gustosa acepta. Se van al Auditorio tomados de las manos, Felices de haber cantado y de haberla pasado bien..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**TERMINADO!**

**Chicos EN el siguiente capitulo habra LEMON!, Pero no de Hinata y Sasuke, Aunque entre estos 2 pasara algo n.n Y Chicos respondame la pregunta que les hice en el cap anterior**

**A) QUIEREN 2° PARTE**

**B) QUIEREN UNA PARTE NO MAS**

**Ustedes eligen, y Gracias por los reviews, se les quiere mucho**

**Sayonara! Un Abrazo**

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Increible

Hinata y Sasuke, cuando acabaron de limpiar los instrumentos, fueron al auditorio a pintarlo, pero se quedaron sorprendidos de la blanca pared que habia enfrente de ellos, la pared era tan blanca que dolia la cabeza. CUando se dispusieron a pintarla de un color celeste claro, rieron, dijeron chistes, hubo uno que otro beso por parte de los dos, y hicieron una pelea de pintura, para finalmente terminar, pero sus ropas estaban todas manchadas. Les dolia el cuerpo asique decidieron descansar, pero Sasuke quería darle un beso a Hinata pero Justo en ese momento, Apareció una sensei diciendoles que se fueran, no sin antes darles las gracias. A Hinata se le ocurrió la idea de ir a la entrada de el instituto, y asi nadie los regañaria, pero cuando estuvieron ahi, se dieron besos y todo, pero apareció una persona que Sasuke conocia bastante bien.

-Sasuke, como estas?- Preguntó un hombre alto, de buen fisico, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, se notaba que era de un caracter frio, calculador, igual al de el padre de Hinata.

-Estoy bien, Gracias, Padre.- Dijo Sasuke mirandolo con Odio, Si Habia alguien que odiaba en el planeta, ese era su padre, Fugaku Uchiha.

-Pero que hermosura tenemos aqui.- Alzó la cabeza Fugaku para ver a la acompañante de su Hijo y que segundos antes, los habia visto besandose.- Fugaku Uchiha, Mucho Gusto.-

-Hinata Hyuga, El placer es mio.- DIjo Hinata con una reverencia, Acordando lo que su padre siempre le decía, "_Sé una señorita, en cuanto se trata de personas importantes." _Y Como no ser cortes cuando al frente de ella estaba Fugaku Uchiha, conocido a nivel Nacional.-

-Hyuga? Wow, Justamente ese apellido lo tiene un amigo mío, Hiashi Hyuga.- Dijo Fugaku ignorando el hecho de que ella sea la Hija.-

-Exactamente, Hiashi Hyuga, Es mi padre.-DIjo Hinata mirando al hombre que tenia en frente.

-Wow, Osea que tu eres la famosa heredera de las empresas Hyuga.- DIjo claramente impresionado.- Y Dime como esta Hizashi?, Hace tiempo no se de él, supe que tuvo un Hijo, que tiene habilidades Impresionantes.-

-Si, Mi tio Hizashi, Murió EN un accidente, dejando a mi primo Neji a cargo de mi padre.- DIjo Hinata lo mas educada posible.-

-No sabes cuanto lo lamento.-Dijo Fugaku.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa. Pero para que has venido, Padre.- DIjo Sasuke interrumpiendo la "Agradable" Conversacion que tenia su padre con Hinata.

-Oh! Verdad Sasuke. Hinata nos puedes dejar un segundo Solos, Por favor?-DIjo Fugaku-

-Claro, yo ya me iba.- DIjo Hinata y le susurró a Sasuke _Te veo en la Biblioteca-_

-Mandale Saludos de mi parte a Hiashi.- DIjo Fugaku con una sonrisa falsa,recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la ojiperla. Viendo como se iba.

-Ya padre, para que has venido.- DIjo Sasuke molesto de verlo.

-Vine porque quería ver como ibas con tus notas, pero me encuentro, que te la estas haciendo de pololito con La Hyuga.- DIjo Fugaku Cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz-

-La Hyuga? No que eras amigo de Hiashi Hyuga?- DIjo Sasuke confundido.-

-Si Lo Soy, Pero no me gusta la madre que tiene esa niña, no has oido quien es?, Es una farandulera de mala clase, No te metas a ese mundo, asique te advierto que si sigues con esa chica será mejor que termines con ella luego.- Dijo Fugaku para luego irse.

-Como si te hiciera caso.- Susurró Sasuke. Susurro que se llevó el viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar...

En la sala de profesores estaba Itachi que echaba chispas, y como no estarlo si la chica que te gusta esta conqueteando con otro. Asi es, A Itachi le empezo a gustar Umiko, despues de haberla molestado y las peleas que tenian, se habia enamorado, y ahora estaba que agarraba a su gran amigo Kakashi por el cuello, o agarrar a umiko y llevarsela a otro lado, pero no podia porque iba a quedar en evidencia. Pero igual agradecia a Kakashi ya que cuando Umiko coqueteaba con este, El peliblanco ni le prestaba la mas minima atención. Tenia que olvidar esa imagen si o si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En La Biblioteca...

Hinata estaba preocupada por Sasuke, ya que, esta al ver al padre de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de la mirada que pusó Sasuke. Ella al verlo le dio mala espina, y en eso pensaba cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió y ella se sentó, viendo como Sasuke, se arrodillaba afirmandose en una silla, dejando esa silla por entermedio de los 2.

-¿Como te fue con tu viejo?- Preguntó Hinata a Sasuke- ¿No te hizo nada?-

-No, Tranquila, si mi viejo esta loco de la cabeza-DIjo Sasuke para luego agregar.-Pero, estuvimos hablando algo- Lo Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo confundida, pero se acordo de algo- Lo Siento, no tengo porque meterme. Entiendo si no me quieres decir.- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke estuviera mas que decidido.-

-Estuvimos Hablando de que, tu y yo, segun el, tenemos que terminar nuestro noviasgo.-Dijo Haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara.-

-P-pero S-si Nosotros n-no tenem-mos nad-a.-DIjo la ojiperla sonrojada.

-Exacto, No tenemos nada, AUN.- Dijo el pelinegro resaltando la ultima palabra.

-No te entiendo.- Dijo Hinata confundida.-

-Quiero decir que- Tomó Aire para decir los siguiente.- QUiero que ahora tengamos algo, quiero que todos sepan que me gustas y que te quiero- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera.-

-Me estas...- Hizo una pausa.- pidiendo que sea tu novia?- DIjo Hinata parandose del asiento, haciendo que Sasuke se levantara.-

-Si, QUieres?- Dijo el chico para ver como Hinata, camino hacia el y le dio un beso que lo dejo con los ojos abiertos, pero despues correspondio al tan anhelado beso.- Tomaré eso como un si- Dijo Sasuke entre beso y beso, pero escucharon una voz o mejor dicho un grito.-

-HYUGA! UCHIHA!- Dijo Shizune alterada. Habia ido a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, y se encuentra con esta escenita.- Saben que esta prohibido hacer!... eso-Suspiró- Se separan ahora mismo, o le digo a la directora la clase de cosas que hacen.- Dijo Shizune viendo como, con una sonrisa burlesca, se separaban Sasuke y Hinata, para luego ella pasar por el medio.- AHHH! (furiosa).-

Despues de haberse ido Shizune. Sasuke y Hinata se pusieron a reir.-

-Jjajaj, COmo que le falta un novio, no crees?- Dijo Sasuke en tono de burla.-

-Si, Uno como tu.- Dijo Hinata para luego besarlo, beso que termino por la falta de aire.-

-Ahora hay que ordenar.- DIjo Hinata para darle otro beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de computacion...

Estaban Tenten y Neji haciendo un trabajo que le correspondia a la profesora Umiko, pero esta por ser demasiado floja, le dió el trabajo a Neji y Tenten. Ellos estaban buscando la información, uno al lado del otro, cada uno con un computador (Notebook), Hasta que Tenten explotó. (Literalmente).

-AHH! (furiosa), porque tenemos que hacer nosotros su trabajo.- Dijo Parandosé de repente, y al hacerlo casi se cae, por tropezar con la pata de la silla, pero, como Neji es veloz, se levantó y la sujetó por la cintura. Tenten cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero en vez de eso sintió como alguien le habia sujetado de la cintura, y al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con Neji muy cerca de su cara, demaciado.

Tenten estaba perdida en los ojos de Neji, Y a Este le pasaba lo mismo. Ellos tan fuera del mundo estaban, que no se dieron cuenta que se iban acercando mas sus rostros, incluso sentian la respiración del otro, lo Unico que querian era probar los labios del otro, pero...

-¡¿Terminaron el trabajo?!- Pregunto Umiko, entrando de repente. Neji y Tenten al sentir que la puerta se habria de repente, fueron rapidos y se sentaron cada uno en su silla.

-Asi que, les dijiste a unos alumnos que hicieran TU trabajo.- Preguntó una voz por la espalda de Umiko.- Y mas ensima, se lo pides a un Hyuga. Sabes los problemas que puede causar eso?.- DIjo Itachi mirandola.- Chicos, Se pueden ir, esta SEÑORA, hará lo que le corresponde.- DIjo Itachi viendo como Umiko hacia un puchero, y como se iban los chicos.

Una vez afuera los chicos, se quedaron mirando, y se confundieron, no entendieron lo que estubo a punto de pasar adentro, asique decidieron olvidarlo.

EN la sala...

-Ahora que se fueron ellos ¿Me puedes explicar porque, le dijiste a ellos hacer el trabajo que a TI te correspondia?- Dijo Itachi cerrando la puerta de la Sala.

-Bueno esque me dio Flojera hacerlo.- Dijo Umiko restandole importancia.

-Bueno esperó que no vuelva a suceder.- Dijo Itachi acercandose a ella.- Ahora quiero saber, ¿Porque estabas coqueteando con Kakashi en la sala de profesores?- DIjo Itachi ahora si enfadado.-

-Esque Kakashi se nota atractivo, y me dio curiosidad probar eso labios que estan bajo esa mascara que tiene. Ademas de poder la cara que tiene y del cuerpo de model...-Pero corto su relato al recordar algo.- Y Porque tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, Uchiha.-

-¿Porque?- Hizo una pausa para hacer lo siguiente.- Por esto.- Dijo para luego besarla, ella primero se sorprendio por el repentino beso, pero despues corresponde al beso, pasando los Brazos por el cuello de Itachi y este pasando las manos por la cintura. El beso se fue haciendo mas salvaje, y Itachi no pudo aguantar y la agarró de las piernas, para subirla a la mesa, haciendo que Umiko habriera las iba dando besos por el cuello de Umiko, Pero esta se acordó de donde estaban.-

-Espe-espera Uchiha.- DIjo para que Itachi se separara.- No podemos.-

-No te entiendo, somos un hombre y una mujer, porque no hacerlo.- DIjo Itachi confundido, dejando Descepcionado A Su capitan Happy. (N/A: Creo que ya saben lo que es).-

-No podemos hacerlo aqui.- Dijo Umiko para luego bajarde la mesa.- Te espero en mi departamento a las 22:00.- DIjo con una sonrisa pervertida entregandole un papelito a Itachi, en donde decia su direccion.-

-Esperame.- Dijo Itachi agarrandole una nalga a Umiko.-

-Con mucho Gusto.- DIjo Umiko Para luego decirle al oido- Te haré olvidar todo, Uchiha. Incluso tu Nombre.- Y Despues le mordió el lobuló del oido a Itachi, haciendo que este gruñera.

-Pero que mujer mas ardiente.- Dijo Itachi para ver como Salia Umiko y cerraba la Puerta.

_"La pasare increible esta noche".- _Pensó Itachi, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

A Las 22:00

El Uchiha Mayor entro en un complejo de apartamentos muy lujoso y se estaciono frente a uno de los últimos edificios, apago el auto y se bajo, y entro en el elevador, Itachi golpeo la puerta, Y espero hasta que alguien salier y asi lo hizo. Umiko le dijo que se sintiera comodo.

Itachi tiro las llaves de su auto y el chaleco sobre una mesa y después se acostó en un sofá de cuero negro mientras se quitaba su corbata y la arrojaba al suelo. Umiko vio una licorera y se acerco a ella tomo un vaso y sirvió un poco de whisky, se acerco al sofá en el que estaba Itachi y le tendió el vaso que el Uchiha se tomo de una sentada.

-QUe te pasa que te veo tan cansado.- DIjo Umiko sentandose al lado de itachi, y viendo como este pasaba el brazo por sus hombros.

-Esque habeses pienso que mi papa no quiere a mi Mama.- Dijo Itachi mirando fijamente a Umiko.

-Te haría bien olvidar solo por una noche Itachi – Dijo Umiko

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -Dijo el Uchiha – Buscare la botella de whisky y brindaremos por lo perros que son los hombres.

-Es una buena idea – Dijo Umiko con una sonrisa – Pero tengo una idea mejor.

Umiko se separo del abrazo de Itachi y sentó a horcajadas en él, estaba nerviosa y no sabia explicar porque iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, tal vez porque ya no quería que esa atracción solo fuese un juego, o tal vez porque lo veía tan vulnerable que le daban ganas de consolarlo o simplemente porque su cerebro se derritió y ahora era un ser no pensante a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Itachi cambio su postura quedando sentado en el sillón, con Umiko sobre él. Le quito la camisa que decía " Muérdeme vampiro" y la acerco a su rostro mientras rosaba sus labios con los de ella, provocandola, tentándola, a Itachi le encantaban las preliminares y se daría su tiempo con esta.

Umiko le dio un pequeño beso a Itachi y después se concentro en desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Itachi. Cuando hubo terminado, se inclino para dar pequeños besos al torso de Itachi. Umiko sonrió se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Itachi estaba desconcertado, se supone que lo iba a hacer olvidar y lo estaba haciendo muy bien como para que dejara al capitán Happy a media asta.

Umiko regreso de la cocina con un tazón de fresas picadas y un bote de crema batida. Itachi sonrió al ver lo que pensaba hacer Umiko y a él a diferencia de su hermano le encantaban los dulces, en especial ese que estaba frente a él cubierto solo por un delicado encaje y unos pantalones que pronto seria quitados de su camino.

-¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto Umiko colocándole la crema batida a las fresas y comiendo una de ellas muy sensual.

-No te imaginas cuanto – Dijo Itachi devorando a Umiko con la mirada

-Abre la boca – Dijo Umiko e Itachi obedeció.

Umiko tomo una de las fresa y la coloco en la boca del Uchiha. Itachi mastico lentamente siempre manteniendo su mirada en Umiko. La mujer se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después tomo el bote de crema batida y lo esparció por el pecho de Itachi.

El Uchiha dio un pequeño gruñido de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Umiko deslizarse sobre la crema batida que estaba en su torso. Esa mujer lo había vuelto loco desde que llego al Instituto y ahora le tenia ahí con él haciéndolo gruñir y gemir como a un bebé que necesita su biberón.

-Creo que podría volver adicta a las fresas con crema – Dijo Umiko a modo de broma

-Ven acá – Exigió Itachi.

Umiko se acerco a Itachi y entonces él la sostuvo de sus caderas y acerco sus labios a los de ella tomándola en un posesivo y apasionado beso, las chispas saltaron ante el contacto de sus labios y la escasez de la ropa, ya no mas juegos, ya no mas provocaciones, esta vez irían enserio y si al final de todo querían seguir juntos lo harían pero si no, sencillamente serian dos conocidos con algo en común.

Umiko termino de quitarle la camisa a Itachi y la lanzo a un lado, la pelinegra volvió a reclamar los labios de su amante mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de Itachi y después sus pantalones. Itachi profirió otro pequeño gemido al sentir una de las manos de Umiko dentro de sus calzoncillos, le gustaba y mucho pero el que tendría el control esa noche seria él.

El Uchiha se paro lentamente con Umiko en sus brazos y camino hasta una de las habitaciones, la dejo suavemente sobre la cama y se dedico a quitarle la ropa lentamente mientras una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Itachi, la impaciencia de Umiko se le hacia divertida, una vez que la tuvo completamente desnuda, comenzó a besarla de nuevo exigiendo y tomando sus labios como nunca, poco a poco descendió con pequeños besos por su garganta en el monte de sus pecho y después mientras la miraba a los ojos se llevo uno de sus pezones a la boca.

Umiko gimió y arqueo su espalda dándole mas espacio a Itachi que seguía devorando uno de sus pechos como si fuese un niño pequeño. Umiko tendría que cambiar la táctica del juego, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la sometiera pero se sentía tan bien en estos momentos que poco le importaba si era la ama o la sumisa.

-Quítate los pantalones Uchiha – Dijo con voz ronca Umiko

-A sus ordenes mi general – Dijo Itachi jugando mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, todo de una vez.

-Ven Itachi, vamos a olvidar juntos – Dijo Umiko e Itachi se coloco encima de ella. Esa noche solo era de ambos, solo ellos dos de testigos y la luna su cómplice.

Itachi comenzó a jugar con Umiko, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su parte mas intima, Umiko solo podía das suspiros de placer y a Itachi le gustaba así, ella era suya, su mujer, su diosa y le mostraría un nuevo modo de sentir. Itachi seguía provocandola pero Umiko sabia que ese era un juego de dos y con una de sus manos tomo el miembro de Itachi comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que el Uchiha acercara sus labios a los de ella y les diera un pequeño mordisco.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves mucho mejor desnuda? – Dijo Itachi sacando sus dedos y separándose de Umiko para ir a buscar un preservativo.

-Unas cuantas veces Uchiha – Dijo Umiko

-No se si darte una nalgada por esa respuesta o darme un bofetada por la pregunta – Dijo Itachi Saliendo del baño con su preservativo ya puesto.

-Uchiha no me gusta conversar mientras lo hago – Dijo Umiko

-Y yo que pensaba que a las mujeres les gustaba el oral – Dijo Itachi.

-Muy gracioso – Dijo Umiko levantándose de la cama.

La mujer se acerco al Uchiha y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, tomo entre sus manos un mechón del cabello de Itachi, tan sedoso, tan negro, tan perfecto. Umiko volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con pasión y desenfreno, Itachi la tomo entre sus brazos y la guió de nuevo a la cama en donde se cernió sobre ella mientras el fogoso beso seguía y Umiko le daba paso al miembro del Uchiha para que explorara las profundidades de su ser.

Itachi empezó con embestidas suaves y profundas que hacían que Umiko gimiese como una pequeña gatita. La respiración acelerada de ambos hacia de ese momento uno mágico y único en el que ambos cuerpos se convirtieron en uno dejando a un lado a todo y a todos.

-¡Mas rápido Itachi! - Dijo Umiko gimiendole en el oído y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Itachi.

El Uchiha gruño al sentir las uñas enterrarse en su carne y acelero sus movimientos. Umiko arqueaba la espalda e Itachi tomo posesión de el otro pecho con su boca, para él esa mujer era como la ambrosía la bebida de los dioses. Ambos llegaron al climax juntos y después se desplomaron sobre las sabanas enredadas. Itachi respiraba pesada y profundamente mientras el peso de su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el de Umiko. Y Umiko que ya había recuperado parte de su aliento ahora se encontraba dándole pequeños mordiscos al hombro de Itachi.

-¿Peso demasiado? - Pregunto Itachi.

-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo Umiko besándolo en los labios. No pretendía ser un beso apasionado pero Itachi lo intensifico y Umiko no se negó a sus exigencias.

-Creo que si cumpliste tu promesa de hacerme olvidar incluso mi nombre.- DIjo El hombre con una sonrisa.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Uchiha.- DIjo la Muchacha orgullosa-

-A SI?-Dijo viendo como asentia la mujer.- Entonces quiero que sigas siendo asi.- Dijo para luego ver como se rendia a los brazos de morfeo Umiko-

_"Una noche increible, en verdad".- _Penso Itachi para luego quedarse dormido.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO 11 TERMINADO!**

**MIL DISCULPAS SI LOS HICE ESPERAR DEMACIADO, PERO VALIÓ LA PENA NO? OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO LA DECLARACION QUE LE HIZO SASUKE A HINATA, YA SON NOVIOS!**

**ADEMAS DE EL LEMON, PERDONENME SI LO HICE MAL u.u PERO ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UNO. OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO. **

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mágico

Todos los del instituto Sabian que Sasuke y Hinata, eran novios. Ya que mas de alguna vez los habian vistos de la mano, o dandose un beso. Hinata y Sasuke estaban de novios una semana, ahora era dia viernes y los estudiantes tenian que volver a sus casas, asique como siempre, la Mamá de Hinata esperaba a esta, a la salida de el instituto. Hinata estaba preparada para que su mamá le hiciera el escandalo, y no se equivoco.

-MI PIOJAA!- DIjo acercandose a Hinata para abrazarla, haciendo que esta casi se callera por le peso de su madre.

-YA VIEJA! VAMONOS, QUE HACES UN ESCANDALO.- Dijo para despues tirar las maletas de mala manera en la parte trasera de el auto, y subirse al auto, con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero y enojada. Hana se subio al auto, y Pepa arrancó, no sin antes saludar a Hinata.

-Bueno mi piojita, te contare lo que hice esta semana...- Relataba Hana a su hija, pero esta no le prestaba la mas minima atencion, hasta que...- Y, por eso, quiero que conoscas a mi novio.- Dijo Hana despreocupada pensando que su Hija la escuchaba, cuando...-

-QUE?!.- Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos. _Mi mamá con novio?, quien estaria tan ciego para serlo. _pensaba Hinata.

-Hinata Hyuga. No me has prestado atencion?- Y HInata que conocia lo bastante bien a su mamá, sabia que se enojaba cuando no le prestaban atencion, asique decidió, seguir con lo otro sin ni siquiera conocer el nombre de el NOVIO de su mamá-

-No mamá, esque me sorprendió que me haya perdido todo eso en la semana.- DIjo Hinata con una sonrisa forzada.-

-Esta bien, Bueno como decia, nos conocimos cuando el estaba haciendome un vestido para un show y ocurrió la magia y ...-Contaba su mamá, teniendo como resultado, a Una Pepa aburrida de la Historia, y a una Hinata sorprendida, por todo lo que le ocurrio a su mama. Claro que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la persona que, Segun Hana, Era el amor de su vida.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el instituto...

Estaba una emocionada Sakura esperando a su Papá. Cuando lo ve llegar, Un hombre alto, pelo cafe claro y puntiagudo, ojos verdes oscuros, y mirada alegre. Maki Haruno. Hombre serio en cuanto se trata a su oficio, pero cariñoso y alegre en cuanto es de su hija, porque esta era la luz de sus ojos, la niñita mas bonita y tierna (N/A: Eso es lo que piensa Maki, claro que a mi parecer es el mismo demonio xDD) que alguien puede tener. Sakura cuando ve a su padre, va corriendo y lo abraza alegre, y Maki corresponde al momento. La muchacha ve a el acompañante de su padre. Peter Smith. Mayordomo de Maki, pero este lo considera un hermano y compañero ya que le a tomado vario cariño, Y sakura lo considera su amigo mas leal, ademas de su segundo padre. Peter ha estado con ella desde que tiene memoria, y siempre cuando Sakura a estado en apuros, Peter la ayuda.

-Padre!, Que alegria verte, y a ti tambien Peter.- Dijo Sakura para despues abrazar a Peter, SIendo correspondida al instante.-

-A Mi tambien mi Niña, Pero vamos que tengo algunas cosas que contarte.- Dijo Maki para luego subirse a su vehiculo, y esperar a que Peter arranque.-

-Y Que son esas cosas que tienes que contarme?- DIjo Sakura, ya en el auto, viendo como Peter se ponia algo en los oidos, cosa que ella no alcanzo a ver.-

-Mi Niña creo que esto sera dificil para ti pero...- Hizo una pausa.- Tengo Novia.- Dijo Maki dejando atonita a su bebé.-

-QUEEE!?.- Gritó tan fuerte, que casi toda la ciudad la escuchó, excepto Peter que se habia puesto un tapa odios, para no escuchar el grito.- COMO QUE TIENES NOVIA. ME LO TIENE QUE EXPLICAR AHORA.- Dijo Sakura, viendo fijamente A Su Papá.

- Peter te lo puede explicar, cierto peter.- Dijo Maki nervioso, queriendo salir de el lio en que se habia metido, afirmandose en su compadre, amigo, Hermano, Socio, Compañero y mas confiable mayordomo, Peter.-

-Sakura-Chan, Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, Asique mejor que te lo cuente tu padre con lujo y detalle.- Dijo Peter dejando a Maki con la boca abierta.

-_Que amigo mas leal tengo-_ Dijo Maki con sarcasmo por lo bajo.- Bueno Hija, me enamore de la mujer mas hermosa de el planeta, pero por favor no me lo arruines, y quiero que ella te conosca y que ella te conosca a ti, y tambien quiero que conoscas a su Hija, tienen la misma edad creo que se llevaran bien.- Dijo Maki mas calmado.- Pero eso si, no te dire su nombre.-

-Esta bien, pero me tienes que llevar con tigo a Australia en las vacaciones.- DIjo Sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su padre.

EN LA MANSION UCHIHA...

-Esta claro Sasuke?.- DIjo Fugaku, Saliendo de el comedor.

-Hijo, estas bien?.- DIjo la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. Mujer bella, buena madre, ademas de alegre y divertida. Tenia los ojos negros, piel blanca, pelo negro con destellos azulados, y de mirada alegre, Sasuke e Itachi la comparaban con Un angel, ya que su madre era muy cariñosa con ellos.-

- Claro madre, no tienes que preocuparte.- Dijo Sasuke, sintiendo como su madre lo abrazaba.

- Yo se que la quieres.- DIjo separandose de Sasuke.-

-Como...

-Me lo dijo Itachi.- Dijo respodiendo a la pregunta que le iba a hacer su padre.- Hijo no lo hagas, no es bueno lo que te dice tu padre, por favor no lo hagas.- DIjo Mikoto preocupada por su Hijo.-

-Tranquila Madre, Lo pensare.- DIjo Viendo como su madre le dedicaba una ultima mirada, para despues ir a lavar los platos. _" Que debo hacer?"_ Pensó Sasuke, no sabiendo que hacer.-

En el instituto...

Estaba nuestro rubio favorito, pensando en todo lo que le habia pasado esa semana.

_"Que siento por ti Sakura?" _Penso. Y Esque se la habia pasado pensando en ello, No sabia lo que sentia cada vez que la miraba, o cuando sus miradas se encontraban, o cuando le dio aquel beso, o...

-AHH! no debo pensar en eso, Mejor me duermo se esta haciendo tarde.- Dijo rindiendose a los brazos de morfeo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Domingo por la noche...

Hinata, Hana y Pepa, esta conduciendo, iban hacia un restaurante, para conocer a el novio de Hana, ya que esta habia entuciasmado arto de que fueran, Primero porque necesitaba que Hinata y Pepa, dijeran si estaba bien que saliera con el, y Segunda, porque queria que lo conocieran, ellas rendidas deciden ir.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Hinata nota a Sakura que esta sentada con 2 Hombres, Pero lo que le parecio mas raro, es ver como su madre saludaba a uno de esos Hombres, y este mismo se paraba para resivirla.

- Amor, COmo estas.- Dijo Hana a Maki para darle un beso en la mejilla (Por cortesia, no querian que sus Hijas vieran un beso en la boca, ya que las creian muy pequeñas todavia), Dejando a Sakura y Hinata Con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bien cariño.- DIjo maki con una sonrisa, para despues ver a Hinata.- Pero valla!, Si es la gran Hinata-Chan, Mucho Gusto, Eres muy Bonita, Me llamo Maki Haruno, Y Ellos son Pete...- Pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando ve a Peter pararse de repente.-

-Peter Smith, Mucho Gusto.- Dijo Este presentandose a Pepa. Y esque desde que la vió, quedo asombrado por la belleza de esta, Alta, rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca, y cuerpo esbelto.

-Pe-Pepa Wattsons- DIjo esta sonrojada. Haciendo que los demas se dijeran _De que me perdi._

- Bueno. COmo decia, Ella es mi Hija Sakura Haruno. Hija Ella es Hana Ama, y su Hija...- Iba a Seguir pero, vio como su Hija se paraba al frente de Hinata.

-Hinata, Cuanto tiempo.- Dijo Sakura con Sarcasmo, mirando a Hinata.-

-Haruno. Que gusto verte.- Dijo Hinata tambien con sarcasmo. Los demas presentes, creyeron ver chispas entre los ojos de las muchachas.

-Disculpen, pero ustedes ya se conocian?- DIjo Hana, interrumpiendo el aire tenso que se sentia.-

-SI, Somos compañeras de curso y de banco.- Dijo Hinata para luego sentarse-

-QUe bueno que se conoscan..- DIjo Maki alegre- Que bueno que ya sean amig..- Pero no termino ya que Estas la interrumpieron.-

-NO LO SOMOS!- Dijeron con voz clara y fuerte, dejando a Maki asustado por como eran las chicas.

-Es mas bien, creo que somos enemigas, No es asi Haruno?- DIjo Hinata-

-Claro Hyuga- DIjo Sakura dandole la razon. La cena transcurrió "Normal", Sin contar con las escenas, (segun Sakura y Hinata) De asco que vieron por parte de sus padres, y de como Pepa y Peter estaban muy acaramelados. Hasta que Maki dice...

-Bueno, Yo con Hana, queremos saber, si ustedes aceptan que nosotros seamos novios.- DIjo Maki mirandolos a los demas.

-POR MI SI!- DIjeron al unisino, Pepa y Peter, pensando que Quizas se iban a ver mas seguido. Sakura y Hinata se miraron, y con la mirada dijeron todo. No querian que por culpa de ellas sus padres sufrieran, pero eso no significaba que se iban a llevar bien.

-Esta bien, que le podemos hacer.- Dijo Hinata derrotada, pero se acordó de algo.- Y No quieremos que el instituto se entere, porque no quiero que anden diciendo que Yo y Sakura somos hermanastras, esta claro?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.- DIjo Sakura, dando por terminada la convesacion. Despues de una Hora mas o menos, vuelven a sus casas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dia Lunes...

Sakura y Hinata decidieron no hablar de lo que les paso el fin de semana, y Sasuke y Naruto, andaban mas pensativos que nunca, pero por ahora decidieron pensar mas en su clases de Historia con el profesor Itachi.

-Bien, alumnos, me han dicho que les presente a un compañero nuevo que se integró asique por favor pasa.- Dijo Itachi dejando pasar a un Joven, de piel blanca, ojinegro, pelinegro, alto y guapo.- Presentate.- Dijo Itachi para ver como el chico se presentaba.

-Me llamó Sai Uzuka, y no quiero que ustedes se me acerquen, ni mucho menos tener amigos, me da lo mismo que piensen de mi.- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa, dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos, pensando que era un chico sin sentimiento, haciendo que Ino se interesara en el.

-Bu-Bueno, Sientate, que empezaremos la clase- Dijo Itachi atonito, viendo como ese chico no tenia sentimiento. Y Asi la clase transcurrió normal, hasta que...

-Vamos a elegir al azar a 2 personas para que hagan un informe de la Primera guerra mundial.- Dijo para luego lanzar un lapiz en la lista y Salió- Naruto Namikaze- Y hizo el mismo procedimiento para elegir al segundo- Sakura Haruno. A Ustedes 2 les tocará hacer el trabajo.- DIjo Itachi dando por terminada la clase. Naruto se acerca a Sakura para preguntarle cuando se juntaran para hacer el trabajo..

-Sakura, donde nos juntamos y a que hora.- Pregunto Naruto- en mi habitación estaremos bien, ya que tengo arta información en algunos libros.-

-Bueno entonces despues de clases en tu habitación.- Dijo Sakura para despues salir de el salon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el jardin...

-Entonces nos juntamos a las 19:00 Hrs.- Dijo Hinata mirando a Sasuke, este le habia dicho que fueran a una cita, a la hora indicada, pero tendrian que escapar, pero eso no seria problema para ellos 2.-

-Claro, pero no te voy a decir el lugar, de acuerdo?- DIjo Sasuke para agarrala de la cintura y darle un beso, pero tuvo que terminar al escuchar que tocaban el timbre.- Vamos- Dijo para luego agarrarla de la mano e irse a su salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de clases...

Sakura se dirigia al cuarto de Naruto para hacer la tarea, pero tenia que hacerlo cautelosamente, no queria que los profesores o inspectores la vieran. Cuando llegó al cuarto, ni si quiera toco, ya que estaba apurada. Pero cuando llegó no vió a Naruto, asique lo empezó a buscar por el cuarto.

-Naruto? Naruto?.- Preguntaba, cuando siente la puerta del baño abrirse.-

-Ahhh! Que ducha mas relajante, Dattebayo.- Decia Naruto. Sakura al sentir como alguien habria la puerta decide, darse la vuelta, pero, nunca se imaginó que se iba a encontrar A Un Naruto con una toalla, tapandole de la cintura para abajo, Dejando ver, su pecho bien formado goteando por el agua, ademas de su pelo apegado a su cara, parecia todo un adonis.

-S-Sakura?.- Preguntó Naruto, Sakura le habia estado viendo de pies a cabeza, y eso le extraño.(N/A: Ustedes ya conocen como es Naruto de estupido).

-KYAAA!, NARUTO CAMBIATE.- DIjo Sakura sonrojada.

-Ya! pero date la vuelta.- Dijo Naruto haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta. Naruto al ver que ella no le miraba decide cambiarse, se puso los boxers, unos jeans de color negro y una Camisa negra. Pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema.

-Sakura, Sabes cocer?- Pregunto Naruto, ya que al abrocharse la blusa, se le salió un boton.

-Si, Porque?.- Pregunto Sakura dandose vuelta.

-Esque se me salió un boton, y me pregunto si me lo puedes cocer, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto nervioso, sabiendo el caracter de Sakura.-

-AHh! (Cansada), Esta bien, donde hay Hilo y aguja?- Preguntó Sakura viendo, como Naruto iba a una parte y de ahi sacaba los objetos. Sakura ve que el botón que le falta, era el segundo de arriba para abajo, ella nerviosa, empieza a cocer el botón, pero su cara, estaba muy cerca de la de Naruto.

- Listo- Dijo Sakura, separandose de Naruto, pero siente unas manos, en su cintura. Naruto lo habia echo sin voluntad propia, pero no se habia aguantado. Sus caras iban acercandose cada vez mas, y Naruto la Besó, Fue un beso, tranquilo de amor, pero por la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.-

-Naruto, Sera mejor que hagamos la tarea- DIjo Sakura Sonrojada.

-Esta Bien, Pero lo hago si me sigues dando besos en el trabajo, Dattebayo- Dijo Naruto, sin pensarlo.

Y Asi se la pasaron la tarde entre miradas, besos, sonrisas, y trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitacion de Sasuke...

-Oye para donde vas?- Pregunto Gaara, al ver como su amigo Sasuke se arreglaba, para salir.

-Tengo una cita con Hinata.- DIjo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado. Iba vestido con unos jeans color negro, Blusa negra, Chaqueta abierta color plomo , y una Bufanda. (N/A: Pero que mino :BB).

-Necesitas ayuda para salir?.- Dijo Gaara para que su amigo, pudiera salir tranquilo.

-Esta Bien, Necesito que hagas...- Y Sasuke le empezó a contar a Gaara lo que tenia que hacer.-

-No te preocupes que yo lo hago.- Dijo Gaara poniendose unos tenis, para ayudar a su amigo.-

-Gaara.- DIjo Sasuke para que su amigo se diera vuelta.- Gracias.-

-Para eso estan lo amigos no?- Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa para salir del cuarto.

_"Gracias, de verdad" _Pensaba Sasuke, viendo como sale su amigo, y se dio cuenta de una tercera presencia en ese cuarto._ " Este no cambiara nunca"_ Pensaba Sasuke viendo como Shikamaru estaba durmiendo lo mas tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A LAS 18:55...

Sasuke estaba esperando a Hinata, en la salida de el instituto, entremedio de unos arboles, cuando la ve llegar. Iba con una falda negra dos dedos arriba de su rodilla apegada, con una polera negro con blanco, adentro de la falda, (N/A: Pero no como anciana. Es como la moda que hay ahora) Unos botines negros con taco, Pantis negras, y un collar en forma de corbata. Sasuke quedo impresionado por la belleza de Hinata.

-Hola, Sasuke.- DIjo Hinata para despues darle un beso.

-Hinata, Esperemos A Que llege Gaara y asi podremos ir.- Dijo Sasuke dejando confundida a Hinata.- Esque lo que pasa, Gaara nos va a ayudar a escaparnos, Le va a dar una leche al guardia, pero la leche esta vencida, que va a ser que el guardia este toda la noche en el baño.- Dijo Sasuke sonriendole a su novia.

Sasuke al ver que Gaara le daba la leche al guardia decide estar preparado. De un momento a otro, El guardia se para, agarrandose el estomago. Es Ahí donde Sasuke entra en accion. Gaara le abre el portón, y Sasuke y Hinata salen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitacion de Naruto...

Naruto y Sakura una vez terminado el trabajo salen de la pieza para ir a comer algo, Al momento despues, pasa una persona con una bata negra con nubes rojas, a dejarle una nota en la almoada a Suigutsu.

-Todos los becados de el instituto, se iran de aqui.- Decia esa persona.- Akatsuki ya esta en marcha.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke y Hinata.

Cuando salieron de el instituto, Sasuke llevó a Hinata a un restaurante no muy lejos de el Instituto. Cuando llegaron, Hinata estaba dispuesta a Sentarse en una mesa, pero Sasuke la detiene.

-A donde crees que vas?- Decia Sasuke divertido por la exprecion de Hinata.- Aqui no es el lugar donde comeremos.- Dijo Sasuke para agarrarla de la mano, y llevarsela a la azotea de el restaurante- Aqui si.-

-Que bonito.- Decia Hinata, viendo el lugar. Estaba decorado, por unas flores, ademas de las luces que habian. Y Hinata pudo ver la gran vista de el lugar.

-Ven, Que la comida se enfria.- Decia Sasuke para sacar de su ensoñación a Hinata. El por cortesia, hace que Hinata se siente primero, para despues sentarse el, Y Comienzan a comer, entre risas, conversas, y besos. Y A Sasuke se le ocurrio una idea.-

-Porque no escuchamos musica.- Dijo Sasuke prendiendo una radio, que habia por ahi.

-Y Si mejor bailamos?- Decia Hinata, al escuchar la canción.- Conosco esta canción.

-Yo no se bailar.- Decia Sasuke-

-Tranquilo yo te enseño- Decia Hinata para que Sasuke se acercara.

**Toma mi mano **

**Toma un respiro **

**Ponme cerca y da un paso **

Hinata estaba cantando al ritmo de la cancion.

**No apartes tus ojos de los míos **

**Y deja que la música sea tu guía **

Sasuke ya le empezó a agarrar ritmo a la canción, decide bailar por cuenta propia.

**Quiero que me prometas **

**(Ahora quiero que me prometas) **

**Que nunca lo olvidarás **

**(Seguiremos bailando) **

**Seguiremos bailando a donde quiera que vayamos **

**-**Seguiremos Bailando cierto?- Decia Hinata.

-Mientras estoy contigo, lo hare.- Decia Sasuke haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

**Es como atrapar a un rayo **

**Las posibilidades **

**De encontrar a alguien como tú **

**Es una en un millón **

**Las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo **

**Y con cada paso que damos juntos **

**Poco a poco vamos mejorando **

**Así que...¿Me permites este baile? **

**¿Me permites este baile? **

Los 2 cantaban al ritmo de la melodia. Sentian que eran los unicos seres del planeta.

**Las montañas no están tan altas **

**Ni los océanos son tan amplios **

**Porque juntos o no **

**Nuestro baile jamás se detendrá **

Sasuke le cantaba a Hinataviendo como empezaba a nublarse el cielo, para despues dejar caer las gotas. Estaba lloviendo.

**Deja que llueva **

**Deja que truene **

**Lo que tenemos vale la pena pelearlo **

**Tú sabes que nosotros **

**Debemos estar juntos **

**Sí **

**Es como atrapar un rayo **

**Las posibilidades **

**De encontrar a alguien como tú **

**Es una en un millón **

**Las posibilidades **

Sasuke agarraba a Hinata de la cintura y la levantaba, y Hinata feliz ponia una sonrisa. Sonrisa que hacia que Sasuke se sintiera puro, en paz.

**De sentir lo que siento contigo **

**Y con cada paso que damos juntos **

**Poco a poco vamos mejorando **

Es verdad Vamos mejorando bastante.- decia Hinata a Sasuke

Quien no puede aprender con una maestra como tu.- Dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

**Así que...¿me permites este baile? **

**¿Me permites este baile? **

**¿Me permites este baile? **

Y Sasuke le susurra en el oido.

**¿Me permites este baile?**

Al terminar la canción, Los 2 se quedan viendo, y se van acercando. Hinata pasa sus manos por el cuello de Sasuke y le da un beso, debajo de la lluvia. Haciendo que el beso sea mágico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y?! Como quedo?**

**Ojala les haya gustado, Trate de hacer lo mejor posible este cap, Ojala que les sea de su agrado.**

**La cancion se llama CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE de High School Musical**

**La verdad no se porque se me ocurrio esa cancion, pero combinaba a la perfección. d**

**Ah! Y Gracias por lo reviews que me han mandado, la verdad muchas GRACIAS.**

**Y COMO DIJE EN EL CAPITULO 9 ESTOY PENSANDO HACER SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**SAYONARA! UN ABRAZO!**

**REVIEWS?!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Escondida

Ya habia pasado una semana de la cita entre Sasuke y Hinata, y Ahora era dia Viernes. Los Chicos de Broken Youths Quisieron practicar antes de irse a sus casas. Asique ahora se encontraban en su "Escondite" Practicando.

-Escuchen, Invente esta canción, Quiero que todos escuchemos la letra.- Decia Sasuke entregandole una Hoja a Cada uno.

-Hinata, Tu empiezas a cantar la canción, yo te acompaño con la guitarra, y Naruto, Shikamaru, cuando le agarren el ritmo, toquen conmigo, Bueno?- Decia Sasuke tocando la melodia-

**No se como pudo pasar,**

**No se como me sucedió,**

**Algo se clavó en mi corazón.**

Sasuke estaba feliz de que la dueña de esa voz, sea la misma dueña de su corazón.

**Nunca fue bueno el despertar,**

**Ni mucho menos con dolor,**

**Siempre es un castigo la traicion.**

Hinata cantaba maravillada por la letra de la canción, la verdad es de que era muy bonita.-

**Y aqui estoy, **

**Buscando teorias, como una suicida,**

**Tratando de vivir...**

**Dejaria todo lo que tengo por volver a tii...**

Naruto, ya le habia agarrado ritmo, comenzo a Tocar tambien.

**Mañana ire,**

**De corazón, en corazón,**

**Buscando amor,**

**Cerrando una herida,**

**Escondida.**

**Resistire sin descubrir,**

**Una razon que me haga encontrar salidas,**

**Borrando una herida escondida,**

**Despues de un mes,**

**Que llevo mal,**

**Vuelvo a creer que esto es normal,**

**Y en silencio, que guardo un secreto en la**

**Obscuridad.**

Hinata cantaba mirando a Sasuke, viendo como este tocaba la guitarra.

**Escondida, escondida**

**Yo tengo una herida**

**Escondida, escondida**

**La llevo en mi corazon.**

**Escondida, escondida**

**Yo tengo una herida**

**Escondida, escondida**

**La llevo en mi corazon.**

Sasuke mira a Hinata, Viendo como ella cantaba mirandole a el, dirigiendose a el.

**No se como pudo pasar,**

**No se como me sucedió,**

**Algo se clavó en mi corazón,**

Naruto miraba a Sakura, viendo como esta le sonreia. Lo Admitia, le gustaba esa chica.

**Tanta inocencia me hizo mal,**

**Tanta locura me hizo cambiar,**

**Y en el sacrificio no hay perdón.**

Hinata se preguntaba de donde Sasuke, habra sacado una letra tan bonita. Despues se lo preguntaria.

**Y aqui estoy, **

**Buscando teorias, como una suicida,**

**Tratando de vivir,**

**Dejaria todo lo que tengo por volver a tii...**

Hinata miró a su amigo Naruto, A ella le gustaba mucho como cantaba Naruto. Este al ver que lo miraban Ve A Hinata mirandole, él le sonrié a su amiga siendo correspondido.

**Mañana ire,**

**De corazón, en corazón,**

**Buscando amor,**

**Cerrando una herida,**

**Escondida.**

**Resistire sin descubrir,**

**Una razón que me haga encontrar salidas,**

**Borrando una herida escondida,**

**Despues de un mes,**

**Que llevo mal,**

**Vuelvo a creer, que esto es normal,**

**Y en silencio, que guardo un secreto en la**

**Obscuridad.**

Hinata cantaba con los ojos cerrados, agarrando el microfono. Relajandose.

**Escondida, escondida**

**Yo tengo una herida,**

**Escondida, escondida**

**La llevo en mi corazón.**

**Escondida, escondida**

**Yo tengo una herida**

**Escondida, escondida**

**La llevo en mi corazón.**

Sakura le agregó algo a la cancion para que se escuchara mejor. Y Asi fue.

**uuuu... uouuu... uouuu... uouu...**

Al terminar, todos se quedaron viendo. Sonriendo, porque le habia salido bien, pero se acordaron de algo.

-Oye, la bateria no la escuche nunca.- Dijo Sasuke sin mirar atrás, donde se ubicaba la bateria.-

-Verdad, que le paso a Shikamaru?, Dattebayo.- DIjo Naruto, Haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta, y Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron. Estaba un Shikamaru dormido afirmado en la batería. A Los demas se les calló una gotita estilo anime.

_-"Estuvo durmiendo toda la canción?"-_ Se hacian la pregunta los chicos.

Vaya baterista que tenian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la salida del Instituto.

Hinata y Sasuke, ya se habian ido a sus casas, pero, Sakura se quedo esperando a su papá siendo acompañada por Naruto.

-Y Entonces eso fue lo que soñe, Dattebayo.- Decia Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Pero Naruto, Como puedes tener un sueño, donde yo, tu y Hinata somos Ninjas, Ademas de que Sasuke es un Emo Vengador. Que sueños mas locos tienes Naruto.- Decia Sakura sonriendole A Naruto.

-Si, Hina-chan me dijo lo mismo cuando se lo conte, Dattebayo.- Decia Naruto sin darse cuenta que Sakura se sintio mal, al pensar que Naruto Estaba enamorado de Hinata.-

-Naruto, Te puedo Hacer una pregunta?- DIjo Sakura captando la atencion de nuestro rubio favorito.- A Ti..- Le costaba decir lo Siguiente.- A ti.. Te gusta Hinata?- Soltó Por fin las palabras. Naruto Enrojecio a niveles extraordinarios, haciendo que a Sakura contestara por si sola la pregunta que le hizo al Rubio.

-Noo!, Yo quiero a Hinata-chan Como si fuera mi hermana pequeña.- Respondio Naruto, haciendo que Sakura se emocionara.- A mi me gusta otra persona, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto Sonrojado.-

-Y Quien es?.- Pregunto Sakura ilusionada.-

-Ere...- Pero no pudo terminar, ya que vieron a Maki acercarse.-

-Papá!.- Gritó Sakura para ir a los brazos de su padre, Haciendo que Naruto Mirara al hombre que se acercaba.

-Hija Como Has estado?- Pregunto Maki.

-Bien Papá.- Dijo Sakura sonriendole, pero se dio cuenta de que no habia presentado a Naruto.- Papá, el es Naruto Namikaze, Un Amigo Mio.- Dijo Sakura presentando a Naruto.

-Mucho Gusto Señor, Maki Haruno- Dijo Naruto Haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto, pero por dentro queria matar a ese hombre.-

-Vaya!, Parece que ya me conocias.- Decia Maki impresionado por el joven-

- Si, Esque la verdad me gustan mucho sus diseños, me gustaria poder ser alguien como usted.- Decia Naruto, tratando de ser lo mas respetuoso posible.-

-Vaya!, Pero que hombre mas inteligente. Un Dia puedes ir a Mi casa, y Ahi hablamos, quizas me convenses, y puedo hacerte unos de mis socios.- Dijo Maki.

-Claro, Me gustaria Mucho señor Haruno.- Dijo Naruto por cortesia.-

-Bueno creo que es hora de irse, Nos vemos en la proxima, Naruto.- Decia Maki dandole la mano a Naruto, SIendo correspondido.

-Nos vemos el lunes Naruto.- DIjo Sakura Sonrojada Dandole un beso a Naruto.

-"_Al fin te encontre, Maki Haruno"-_ Pensaba Naruto Lledose al instituto.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de Sasuke...

-Sasuke, la semana pasada te dije que terminaras con esa chica- Decia Fugaku, furioso de que su Hijo no le hiciera caso.

-Pero, yo no quiero terminar con ella.- Decia Sasuke, tratando de hacer entrar en razon a Fugaku.

-O Terminas con ella, o le pasara algo malo.- Decia Fugaku, Tratando de hacer entender a su Hijo menor-

- No te atreverias.- Decia Sasuke parandose de la mesa.-

-Soy Fugaku Uchiha, Y puedo hacer lo que quiero.- Decia Fugaku para levantarse el tambien.- Despues no digas que no te lo adverti.- Dijo Para despues irse.-

- QUe tengo que hacer.- Dijo Sasuke en un susurró, para despues irse a su habitación, Pero una voz lo interrumpió.-

-No Hagas algo malo, que despues te vas a arrepentir.- Dijo Itachi, Apareciendo por la puerta.-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- Dijo Sasuke para irse a su habitacion, a pensar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el instituto...

Naruto habia llegado a su habitación, viendo como estaba toda desordenada, las cosas de Suigutsu estaban tiradas para todos lados. El preocupado, va a buscar a su amigo. Y Justo lo encuentra con Karin peleando. Ya era un pasatiempo encontrarlos asi.

-Callate, dientes de tiburon!.- Le grito, Karin a Suigutsu.-

-Tu me vas a hacer callar?, Zorra - Dijo Suigutsu, retandola, Cuando ve a su amigo Naruto llegar.-

-Suigutsu, tienes que venir a ver la habitación, Pronto.- DIjo Naruto para ver como Suigutsu Corria hacia la habitación. Karin le dio curiosidad todo, asique decide ir a ver de que se trataba.-

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todas las cosas esparcidas por todos lados, los trofeos que tenia suigutsu, tirados en el suelo, la cama desarmada, en fin, parecia un chiquero. Suigutsu, ve en la ventana de la habitación, un papel en forma de nube, le dio curiosidad y decide ir a ver de que se trataba.-

-Miren me dejaron esto.- Dijo Suigutsu abriendo la carta para leerla en voz alta.

_Suigutsu Igarashi_

_Te pedimos de buena forma, que te vayas de el instituto, si no lo haces, atente a las consecuencias._

_Akatsuki._

-Akatsuki?- DIjo Karin impresionada.- Ese es el grupo, mas maligno que puede haber en el instituto, han sacado a varios becados de aqui, haciendole cosas horribles. Suigutsu tienes que tener cuidado.- Decia Karin preocupada por su amigo, aunque esto no lo iba a decir nunca en voz alta.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SABADO POR LA NOCHE...

Los chicos de Broken Youths, estaban en el Bar de la mamá de Suigutsu, ya que esta les habia llamado a cada uno para decirles que cantaran en su Bar, ellos gustosos aceptaron la invitación.

Hinata estaba extrañada por la actitud de Sasuke, se notaba mas alejado que antes, pero penso que eran ridiculeses suyas. Sakura y Naruto andaban a cada momento con sonrisas, o sonrojadose unos a otros, y bueno, Shikamaru, estaba afirmado en una mesa, obiamente durmiendo, de pronto los chicos, excepto Shikamaru, ven como la mamá de suigutsu, se paraba en el escenario, para decir algo...

-Bueno me presento, Soy Misaki Igarashi, Dueña de este bar, y en este momento, van a cantar Un grupo joven, un grupo que recien a empezado con la musica, Con ustedes les dejo a Broken Youths.- DIjo Misaki, para salir de el escenario, y dejar que los chicos subieran. Naruto llevo a rastras a Shikamaru y lo dejo en la bateria diciendole, _"Te quedas dormido, y te matamos entre todos" _y con decir eso, hizo que Shikamaru quedara mas que despierto.-

-Bueno, Nosotros somos Broken Youths, y la siguiente canción se llama, estaba escrito.- Dijo Naruto para que Sasuke empezara a tocar la canción.

**Fue tu boca quisas tu respiración,**

**Tu forma de hablar cuando me dices no,**

**Tal vez porque todo eso estaba escrito.**

Naruto Miraba FIjamente A Sakura

**Me dijiste que te ivas a alejar,**

**Que ya no querías sentir nada mas,**

**Tal vez será porque nos falto decirnos...**

Sakura, estaba bailando, dejando hipnotizado a Naruto, por sus movimientos.

**Te necesito,**

**Y no quiero que te alejes nunca,**

**Estaba escrito que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor...**

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Será talvez que todo estaba escrito,**

Ahora los cuatro cantaban Juntos.

**Este es nuestro amor, un corazón**

**Que late fuerte sin pensar,**

**Que no se puede ir con tal destino.**

Terminan de cantar, para escuchar a Hinata.

**Y aunque e tratado de olvidarme de ti,**

**Ignorando tu mirada y tu existir,**

**Es como si nada dependiera de mi Oh-ouohhh...**

Hinata cantaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la musica.

**Y me cofundé el alma y no se que decir,**

**No se si alejarme o escapar de ti,**

**No se si olvidarte o quedarme con tigo y...**

**No te das cuenta,**

**Que es como si todo lo que intentas,**

**No me resulta,**

**Porque no es tan fuerte que este amor uouohhh.**

Cantó Hinata sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Será talvez que todo estaba escrito,**

**Este es nuestro amor, un corazón,**

**Que late fuerte sin pensar,**

**Que no se puede luchar contra el viento.**

**Nananana,**

**Nananana,**

**Nananana,**

Cantaban Hinata y Sakura felices de que se escucharan bien.

**Te necesito,**

**Y no quiero que te alejes nunca,**

**Estaba escrito,**

**Que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor uouohhh.**

Sasuke y Hinata que cantaron esa parte, se miraron fijamente sin apartar la mirada del otro. Sasuke sobretodo, dudando de lo que tenia pensado hacer.

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Sera talvez que todo estaba escrito,**

**Este es nuestro amor, un corazón,**

**Que late fuerte sin pensar,**

**Que no se puede luchar contra el viento.**

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Será talvez que todo estaba escrito.**

**Nananana,**

**Nananana,**

**Nananana.**

Termino la canción, y escucharon como la gente aplaudia, otros chiflaban, pero lo que escuchaban mas era...

-OTRA! OTRA!- Gritaba la gente, pero los chicos no sabian que canción cantar hasta que Sakura dijo que ella tenia una canción, pero que necesitaban un poco de tiempo.

-Disculpen, pero necesitamos 5 minutos, para descansar, Luego seguiremos con otra.- Dijo Hinata siendo seguida por sus amigos.

-Bien Sakura, cual es la canción.- Pregunto Sasuke, viendo como Sakura decia quien cantaba en una parte y quien cantaba otra parte.

-Pero esta canción la cantaremos solo las mujeres, Si tienen algun problema diganmelo.- Dijo Sakura-

-No por mi no hay problema, Los hombres podemos tocar los instrumentos.- Dijo Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Bueno, Vamos- DIjo Hinata subiendo al escenario.- Bueno, ahora cantaremos una canción nueva llamada, Ya nada queda, Ojala les guste.- Dijo Hinata escuchando como sonaban los instrumentos.

**Puedo oir tu voz,**

**Diciendo el adiós,**

**Destrullendo toda la ilución.**

Hinata cantabatratando de acordarse de la letra.

**Ya no quiero hablar,**

**Ni quiero pensar,**

**Ni siquiera puedo imaginar.**

Sakura al ver que Hinata termina de cantar, empieza a cantar ella

**Que al fin te iras de mi lugar,**

**Si hay alguien mas,**

**No puedo ni pensar que...**

Los chicos no cantaban, pero tocaban los instrumentos bien.

**Ya nada queda,**

**Se fue nuestro amor,**

**Las calles desiertas sin luz,**

**Sin sol,**

**Se fue el calor de amarte,**

**Ya nada queda de nuestro amor.**

Naruto quedo embelasado, por la voz de Sakura, pero hay que admitir que la de Hinata se escuchaba mejor.

**Miró ya no estas,**

**Nadie a quien hablar,**

**Cae la lluvia y no queda más.**

**Puedo recordar,**

**En aquel lugar,**

**Cuando nos miramos al pasar.**

Sasuke estaba atento a la canción, cree que esa canción la invetaron justo para el. Para tratar de pensar.

**Sin ti no hay mas,**

**Solo el final,**

**Sin ti no hay mas,**

**Solo quiero llorar, **

**Y esque...**

Shikamaru lo unico que queria era que terminara la canción para poder dormir.

**Ya nada queda,**

**Se fue nuestro amor,**

**Las calles desiertas sin luz, **

**Sin sol,**

**Se fue el calor de amarte,**

**Ya nada queda de nuestro amor...**

Sakura y Naruto, se miraban, Sakura se habia perdido en esos ojos color cielo. Y Hinata cantaba mirando a Sasuke, ella le dedicaba esa canción al moreno.

**Ya nada queda,**

**Se fue nuestro amor,**

**Las calles desiertas sin luz, **

**Sin sol,**

**Se fue el calor de amarte,**

**Ya nada queda de,**

**Nuestro amor.**

Hinata y Sakura se miraban cantando la canción, sonriendo de vez en cuando, ya que les gustaba como se sonaban las dos.

**Aun puedo sentirte,**

**Aun puedo soñarte aqui puedo amarte,**

**Cerca de ti amor,**

**Tus besos me abrazan,**

**Tus manos cerca de mi, **

**Ajaaa...**

**Naranana**

**Nanananana... (Naaa...)**

**Nanananananana... (Naa...)**

**Nananaannaanan...**

**Nananananananannana...**

Terminaron de cantar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y esque lo habian echo genial.

-Un gran aplauso, para nuestras cantantes estrellas, Hinata y Sakura.- Decia Naruto por el microfono, haciendo que la demas gente aplaudiera mas fuerte.

-Bueno, esa a sido nuestra presentación. Gracias por su atención.- Decia Sasuke para irse.

Shikamaru apenas vio que estaba libre, se tiro en la mesa a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KYAAA! **

**Ya esta terminado, ojala que les sea de su agrado. Y la verdad hay algunas personas que me dieron su permiso para hacer segunda parte, y si el final de esta parte no les gusta, en la segunda parte les va a encantar.**

**muchas gracias** **todos aquellos que me escriben reviews, la verdad es de que me alientan a cada momento.**

**Las canciones se llaman, ESCONDIDA, ESTABA ESCRITO y, YA NADA QUEDA.**

**JA NE! Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Perdoname

Hace ya 2 semanas, que los chicos de Broken Youths, tocaban en el bar de Misaki. A Suigutsu, le han pasado cosas extrañas, desde que le llegó esa carta de akatsuki, además de que empezo a sentir algo por Karin, pero todavia quiere a Matsuri. Shikamaru, Ha estado peleando con Temari, Ya que le vive diciendo "Mujer Problematica". Tenten y Neji, empezaron a sentir algo, pero no saben como explicarlo. Gaara y Matsuri, se hacen cada vez mas amigos, haciendo que a Matsuri le empezara a Atraer el pelirojo. Umiko e Itachi, dia por medio, itachi va al departamento de la sensei, pero se la pasan la mayoria del tiempo, entregandose el uno al otro. Naruto, y Maki, cada dia se fueron acercando mas, El pelirubio de vez en cuando, iba para la casa de Sakura, haciendo que Maki le tuviera un cariño. La relación entre Naruto y Sakura, ha mejorado algo, Algunas veces se ven en la cafeteria, conversando animadamente, o con miradas de amor, o demás. Hinata a notado a Sasuke demaciado extraño, ya no es tan cariñoso como antes, ahora trata de alejarla, trata de no compartir tanto con su presencia, y justamente el dia de hoy, Sasuke le iba a decir algo a Hinata en el escondite, donde practican para ensayar.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en unos cojines, con unas cervezas alrededor de el, tocando la guitarra.

**No se como pudo pasar,**

**No se como me sucedió,**

**Algo se clavó en mi corazón.**

Cantaba Sasuke bajito, recordando especificamente ese dia.

(Flash back)

_-P-pero S-si Nosotros n-no tenem-mos nad-a.-DIjo la ojiperla sonrojada._

_-Exacto, No tenemos nada, AUN.- Dijo el pelinegro resaltando la ultima palabra._

_-No te entiendo.- Dijo Hinata confundida.-_

**Nunca fue bueno el despertar,**

**Ni mucho menos con dolor,**

**Siempre es un castigo la traicion.**

_-Quiero decir que- Tomó Aire para decir los siguiente.- QUiero que ahora tengamos algo, quiero que todos sepan que me gustas y que te quiero- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera.-_

**Y aqui estoy, **

**Buscando teorias, como una suicida,**

**Tratando de vivir...**

_-Me estas...- Hizo una pausa.- pidiendo que sea tu novia?- DIjo Hinata parandose del asiento, haciendo que Sasuke se levantara.-_

_-Si, Quieres?- Dijo el chico para ver como Hinata, camino hacia el y le dio un beso que lo dejo con los ojos abiertos, pero despues correspondio al tan anhelado beso.- Tomaré eso como un si- Dijo Sasuke entre el beso._

(Fin Flash Back)

**Dejaria todo lo que tengo por volver a tii...**

No pudo seguir, ya que vio como llegaba Hinata.

-Para que me querias, Sasuke?.- Preguntó Hinata, pero ve las cervezas que hay al lado de Sasuke.- Sasuke, Estuviste tomando?, Sabes que eso no es bueno para tu salu...- Pero no pudo terminar.-

-Te puedes callar?- DIjo Sasuke en el tono mas frio que puede haber.- Eso no es cosa tuya.- Hinata le dio mala espina cuando escucho como Sasuke le hablaba.- Yo te queria hablar de otra cosa.-

-Que cosa?- Decia Hinata imaginandose lo peor.-

-Esto no funciona. Yo ya no siento lo mismo, que cuando empezamos como novios.- DIjo Sasuke tratando de decir lo proximo.- Yo ya no te quiero. No quiero estar mas contigo.- Dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Hinata que estaba Cabisbaja, Levantara la mirada.-

-P-pero, Sasuke, Que hice mal, yo se que tu todavia me quieres. Fue tu viejo cierto? e-el fue el que te amenazo o algo.- Decia Hinata tratando de contener las lagrimas.-

-Hinata, mi viejo no tiene nada que ver, solamente que ya no te quiero.- Dijo Sasuke trantando de ser lo mas frio posible, pero, ve como a Hinata le salian las lagrimas, la vio tan indefensa que estaba apunto de abrazarla cuando se acuerda que tiene que hacer todo eso por el bien de Hinata.-

-Por favor Hinata.- Dijo Sasuke con ironia en su voz.- No te habras ilusionado cierto?. Por favor. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, yo puedo tener a la mina que quiera, cuando quiera, y donde quiera en un santiamen. Estaba aburrido, queria jugar un poco, y tu fuiste el juguete perfecto, Tu solo fuiste una mas de la list...- Pero no pudo seguir al sentir que le doblaban el rostro. Hinata incredula de todo lo que le habia dicho Sasuke, le mandó una cachetada, dejandole la mano marcada, y el rostro dado vuelta.

-ERES UN MENTIROSO!- Le gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos.- Yo se que tienes miedo, miedo de quererme. Pero que se le va a ser, despues de todo eres un Uchiha no?.- DIjo Hinata con ironia en su tono de voz.- Te dejare libre. Pero quiero que sepas, que me perdiste. PERO PARA SIEMPRE!.- Dijo Hinata echandose a correr.

Sasuke una vez que vio que Hinata se fue, Se arrodilló. La habia perdido, pero para siempre, y pensando en eso, empezo a llorar. No tocaria mas esos labios, color rosas, no veria mas esa sonrisa, que se la dirigia solo a el, no podria nunca mas abrazarla, Todo eso no lo haria nunca mas. Y todo por ser un inutil, un cobarde, un estupido. Habia perdido a la mujer mas maravillosa que puede haber, y todo por su culpa.-

-Perdoname Hinata, Perdonam-e- Decia Sasuke con la cabeza apoyada en el cojin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata destrosada, se va directo a su habitación.

_"Ya no te quiero", "Fuiste una mas en la lista", "Fuiste un Juguete Perfecto",_ Hinata todas esas palabras se las repetia en su cabeza, cuando llegó al instituto, Tenten y Matsuri, al verla llegar con lagrimas en sus ojos, deciden ir a ver que le paso a su amiga. Hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

-Hinata que te paso?- DIjo Tenten, preocupada por su amiga.-

-Sasuke me dejo- DIjo Hinata en un susurro tapandose la cara.-

-COmo?, Pero si se notaba que se querian arto.- Dijo Matsuri confundida.-

-Fue todo una mentira, Me uso como a un juguete.- DIjo Hinata abrazando a Tenten.-

-Tranquila, no te lo merecias, tienes que encontrar a alguien mas, Vamos eres una Hyuga! No puedes rendirte tan facilmente!, QUien es una Hyugaa?!- Dijo Matsuri sorprendiendo a Hinata y Tenten, Desde cuando su Amiga era asi.- DIJE, QUIEN ES UNA HYUGA!?- Repitió Matsuri.-

-YO!- Gritó Hinata

-QUIEN?!.- Dijo denuevo Matsuri acercandose a Hinata.

-YO!.- Grito mas fuerte. Tenten y Matsuri se la pasaron, animando a su amiga, hasta que calló la noche. Tenten y Matsuri, para no dejar sola a Hinata, Juntaron las 3 sus camas, y durmieron abrazando a Hinata que estaba en el medio.

-Gracias.- DIjo Hinata dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitacion de Sasuke...

Sasuke cuando llegó, se encontro con Gaara. Este al ver que Su amigo estaba borracho le pregunta que le pasó, y Sasuke le contó todo.

-Pero como se te ocurre hacer eso.- Dijo Gaara.- Perdiste a una gran mujer, seras estupido. Despues te lamentaras de haber tomado esa decisión.-

-Ya se que lo hice mal, pero que querias que hiciera?, Mi papá me presionaba cada vez mas de que terminara con Hinata, o si no le iba a pasar algo malo.- Dijo Sasuke, Gaara trató de animarlo de nuevo, y despues apareció Shikamaru entrando a la habitación. Gaara le contó todo y Shikamaru, Miro a su amigo diciendo.

-Hombre!, las mujeres son problematicas, pero aún asi hay que respetarlas.- Dijo, para luego añadir.- Pero aún, si las trataste de la peor manera posible, ellas te dan otra oportunidad.- DIjo Para luego Acostar, No Sin antes decir _" Esto es problematico!_", Sasuke al escuchar a Shikamaru, pudo dormir con algo de paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro dia...

Hinata desperto con sus amigas para ir a clases, pero esta le dijo que no queria ver a Sasuke a la cara. Ellas comprendieron, le dijeron que le iban a decir al profesor, que no se sentia bien.

-Gracias Chicas- Dijo Hinata al ver como Salian sus amigas. Pero vió como Tenten se paró justo en la puerta.-

-Hinata la vida sigue.- Dijo para luego Salir con Matsuri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En clases...

Cuando Matsuri y Tenten entraron, le mandaron una mala mirada a Sasuke, y este entendió al momento porque. El profesor Hatake ya habia llegado, y estaba pasando la lista, cuando nombro a la ojiperla.

-Hinata Hyuga?- DIjo Kakashi mirandola por le salón, pero ve como Tenten levanta la mano.

-Sensei, No pudo venir, ya que le dolia demaciado el estomago, al igual que otra parte, mucho mas importante.- Dijo Tenten mirando de mala manera a Sasuke.

Naruto que vió que su amiga no estaba se extraño, asique decidió, ir despues de clases al cuarto de su hermana pequeña.

Despues de clases...

Naruto con mucho cuidado decidio ir a la habitación de su Hina-Hime. Cuando llegó, la encontró, en la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

-Hina-Hime?- DIjo Naruto, haciendo que la ojiperla, pegara un salto, por la repentina aparición- COmo estas?.-

-Bien, Naruto-Kun.- Dijo Hinata sonriendole a Naruto. Pero este al ver que la sonrisa era falsa se acerca a Hinata, para preguntarle.

-Hina-Hime, una de las cosas que encuentro mas tierna de ti, es de que sonries, siempre, con sinceridad, pero esta vez, te e visto con una sonrisa falsa, Me puedes contar porque?.- Dijo Naruto Viendo como a Hinata los ojos se le cristalizaban. Ella por la pena abraza a Naruto, El extrañado, decide abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello, cuando este mas tranquila le iba a preguntar.

Hinata ya tranquilizada, le cuenta todo, absolutamente todo a Naruto.

-Pero como se atreve.- Dijo Naruto, Llendose de la habitación. Hinata Asustada decide seguirlo-

Con Naruto...

Naruto estaba pensando hacer picadillos a Sasuke. ¡COMO SE LE OCURRIA DECIRLE ESO A SU HIME!, ¡ERA INAUDITO!, asique ciego por la rabia, llega a la habitación de Sasuke.

- Hey que te crees al entrar asi a mi ha...- Pero no puedo terminar, ya que Naruto le habia pegado un buen puñete en el estomago.- Pe-pero Que te p-pasa, Imbecil!.- Le gritó Sasuke a Naruto.

- A Mi no me hiciste nada, pero a mi Hime Si ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE TODAS ESAS COSAS, QUE NO VEZ LO MUCHO QUE ELLA TE QUERIA?! ERES UN IMBECIL!.- Y Naruto le iba a pegar de nuevo, pero escucha una voz hablarle.-

-NARUTO-KUN!- Dijo Hinata parando a Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke viera quien era el dueño de esa voz, pero al verla, le dieron ganas de abrazarla, y darle un beso, pero se acordo de todo lo que le habia dicho ayer.-

-Naruto-Kun, no te metas en esto, por favor, no te ensucies las manos, que yo con, El Uchiha no tengo nada.- Dijo Hinata, haciendo que la ultima parte la dijera lo mas fria posible, haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera mas mal de lo que estaba.

-Pero...-

-Hazlo por mi si?, por favor.- DIjo Hinata con sus ultimas esperanzass.

-Esta bien. Pero Sasuke, ni se te ocurra acecarte de nuevo a Hinata, o si no te mató.- Dijo Para despues pasar su brazo por los Hombros de Hinata, y darle un beso en la frente. Abandonando la habitación.

-Perdoname Hinata, Por favor, perdoname.- Susurró Sasuke estando solo en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**PERDONENMEEEEEEEE!**

**LO LAMENTO POR HABER HECHO ASI ESTE CAPITULO, PERO ERA NECESARIO, ASI SE HACIA MASS INTERESANTE.**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO. (AUNQUE CREO QUE NO XDDD)**

**SAYONARA! REVIEWS?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mi Problema.

Hace 1 mes, Sasuke terminó con Hinata, Ella de a poco a ido superandolo, ya no lo mira, solamente le habla cuando estan en la banda o cosas diferentes. Sasuke a estado dolidó todo este mes, ahora es mas frio que antes, no habla con casi nadie, solamente con sus amigos, pero eso cuando es necesario. Casi todo el instituto sabia de esta banda pero Tsunade todavia no se entera, Los compañeros le rogaron a Temari que no le dijera nada a su madre, ella acepto, y esta, con Shikamaru se han hecho mas amigos, tanto que hasta podria decirse que son novios.

Los chicos de Broken Youths, estan en el bar de Misaki. Todos estaban ahi, pero Faltaba Naruto, Hinata lo llamaba por el celular, pero no contestaba, pero lo vieron llegar momentos despues acompañado de una chica.

-Naruto-kun, donde te habias metido.- Dijo Hinata, caminando hacia donde estaba Naruto, pero vio a la chica con la cual estaba.- Que haces aqui?- Dijo Hinata en el tono mas frio que puede haber.

-Hinata-chan, Cuanto tiempo, primita querida.- Dijo La prima, con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Pregunte, que haces aqui, Shion.- Dijo Hinata otra vez arta de su presencia.

-Vine a Japón, porque queria verte de nuevo, ademas de que queria ver a mi tia. Pero mi tia estaba muy ocupada, asique me mando por mientras, a donde Maki-San, y el mismo me dijo que conociera a Naruto, y por eso estamos aqui.- Dijo Shion. Ella era la hermana de Elizabeth (Capitulo 6), Shion le habia ayudado a su hermana, para que Hinata los viera. Y Desde ese momento, Hinata le tuvo mala a su prima.- Pero cuando conoci a Naruto, era un amor, es como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida.- Dijo Shion, sin saber que una Sakura estaba apunto de tirarse encima y arrancarle los pelos.

-SI, es muy buena honda, Dattebayo'.- Dijo Naruto-

-Ya, ya, luego hablamos de eso, ahora tenemos que cantar, Shion si no te molesta te puedes quedar un momento sola?- Dijo Sasuke, pero Shion, al ver a Sasuke, Pensó que era un Dios, Un adonis, era tan hermoso, y dijo mentalemente "_Este hombre tiene que ser mio".-_

-C-claro, n-no hay p-problema.- Dijo Shion nerviosa. Hinata vio como actuo Shion y ya supo en lo que estaba pensando. Y Los chicos subieron al escenario.

-Bueno esta canción se llama, Morir de amor, Ojala les guste.- Dijo Naruto, para empezar con la melodia.

Hinata empezó a Cantar, Y Sakura hacia los arreglos.

**Espero que guardes de mi **

**Algun recuerdo, (aahh)**

**Yo por mi parte prefiero **

**Renunciar, (aaa)**

**Te vas porque quiero que **

**Escapes de este infierno, (aaa)**

**Yo puedo pactar con sangre**

**Nuestro final. (aaa)**

Sasuke vio como terminaban las chicas, decide cantar tambien, pero mirando a Hinata.

**Yo, no puedo,**

**Seguir con este juego,**

**No quiero morir,**

**De nuevo mil veces.**

Y los chicos cantaban juntos, y las mujeres le ayudaban con las partes arregladas.

**Despues entre los dos**

**No habra,**

**(Ni una palabra)**

**Ya nada quedara,**

**(Solo una lagrima)**

**Despues de morir por ti, **

**(Y resucitar)**

**Ya nada queda,**

**Ya nada nos queda.**

Hinata, cantaba con los ojos cerrados, no queria ver a Sasuke.

**Prefiero morir de amor,**

**(que vivir asi)**

**Quisiera morir de amor,**

**(Que seguir)**

**Agonizando entre tus brazos.**

Hinata y Sasuke, les tocó esta parte, y los 2 se miraban mientras cantaban, mientras Sakura hacia los arreglos.

**No digas palabras **

**Que se las lleve el viento, (aaa)**

**No quieras jugar al fantasma**

**Que nunca se va, (aaa)**

**Quiero que salga de nuevo**

**El sol de invierno, (aaa)**

**Tal vez deberia dormir**

**Sin despertar. (aaa)**

Shion que estaba sentada, vio a Sasuke cantar, pero vio como este miraba a Hinata.

**Yo, no puedo,**

**Seguir con este juego,**

**No quiero morir,**

**De nuevo mil veces.**

**(De nuevo mil veces!)**

Sakura cantó la ultima parte, mirando a Naruto, y este mirandolo a ella.

**Despues entre los dos,**

**No habra,**

**(Ni una palabra)**

**Ya nada quedara,**

**(Solo una lagrima)**

**Despues de morir por ti,**

**( Y Resucitar)**

**Ya nada queda,**

**Ya nada nos queda.**

Hinata le cantaba a Sasuke, transmitiendole todo el dolor que sintió cuando el la dejo.

**Prefiero morir de amor,**

**(Que vivir asi)**

**Quisiera morir de amor,**

**(que seguir)**

**Agonizando entre tus brazos.**

Sakura cantaba sonriendole a Naruto, y este lo hacia tambien.

**Despues entre los dos,**

**No habra, **

**(Ni una palabra)**

**Ya nada quedara,**

**(Solo una lagrima)**

**Despues de morir por ti,**

**(Y Resucitar)**

**Ya nada queda,**

**Ya nada nos queda.**

Shikamaru cantaba, algunas veces, ya que los demas chicos le habian amenazado, que si no cantaba lo mataban.

**Prefiero morir de amor**

**(Que vivir asi)**

**Quisiera morir de amor **

**(Que seguir)**

**Agonizando entre tus brazos.**

A La gente les gustó mucho la cancion, porque ahora cantaba con el grupo.

**Despues entre los dos,**

**No habra,**

**(Ni una palabra)**

**Ya nada quedara,**

**(Solo una lagrima)**

**Despues de morir por ti,**

**( Y resucitar)**

**Ya nada queda,**

**Ya nada nos queda.**

**Prefiero morir de amor,**

**(Que vivir asi)**

**Quisiera morir de amor, **

**(Que seguir)**

**Agonizando entre tus brazos.**

Terminan de cantar, y se escucharon los aplausos.

-Muchas gracias por su atención.- Dijo Sasuke, para ser el primero en bajar del escenario.

-Cantaste muy bien, Sasuke-kun.- Dijo Shion que lo esperaba abajo del escenario.-

-Si, gracias.- Dijo Sasuke ignorandola. No le gustaba que una chica desconocida, le dijera "Sasuke-kun" con una voz tan chillona.-

-Oye Sasuke-kun, tienes novia?.- Dijo Shion, pensando que el chico estaba rendido en sus pies.-

-No, pero tuve una hace poco, pero todavia no la e dejado de querer, y quieres saber quien es?- Dijo Sasuke, para despues continuar.- Tu Querida prima Hinata Hyuga.

Shion miró hacia donde Hinata, y la vió conversando animadamente con Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru.

-Sé tus intenciones, sé que quieres que me acueste con tigo, tal y como lo hizo tu hermana, pero hay un problema, esa tactica, con migo no te funcionara.- DIjo Sasuke.- Y Apartate que molestas.- Dijo Para luego ir a la barra del Bar a pedir un poco de sake, dejando a Una Shion, con la boca abierta.-

-Maldita sea, tendré que fijarme en Naruto.- Dijo Shion para mirar a Naruto.-

30 Minutos despues...

Hinata estaba preocupada por Sasuke, ya que este estaba borracho, los demás ya se habian ido, asique decidió llamar a Gaara para que la ayude.

-DOnde esta Sasuke.- Preguntó Gaara, Llegando.

-Ahí.- Y Hinata apuntó hacia la barra donde estaba Sasuke.- Esta muy borracho, ni siquiera me hizo caso a mi.-

-Tranquila, yo hago que reaccione- DIjo Gaara para ir a donde Sasuke.- Sasuke! Sasuke!.- Lo empeezó a mover, no muy delicadamente.

-Gaara, que pasa?.- Pregunto Sasuke.-

-Tenemos que irnos, van a cerrar.- DIjo Gaara, pasando un brazo de Sasuke por su mismo hombro, para que sea de apoyo.-

-Gaara, mira que es hermosa, Hinata. Yo SIempre la he querido.- Dijo Sasuke sin pensar en lo que decia. Pero aún asi queria decir eso.

-Sasuke, vamonos a mi casa.- DIjo Gaara comenzando a caminar con Sasuke.- Nos vemos Hinata-chan.- Dijo despidiendose.

Hinata quedó pensando en lo que dijo Sasuke, pero despues se convenció que era culpa de el alcohol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Lunes...

Sasuke despues de el sabado por la noche, el domingo amaneció con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero no se acordaba de lo que le dijo a Hinata.

Los chicos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos, y a esta hora le tocaba con la profesora Kurenai.

-Buenos dias Alumnos.- Dijo Kurenai, entrando a la sala.- Muy Bien, Según me han dicho a llegado un nuevo compañero, puedes entrar.-

Los compañeros vieron llegar a un joven, pelicafe, ojos negros, alto, de mirada perruna, y tenia unos tatuajes en forma de colmillos, Y las mujeres lo encontraron demaciado guapo.

-El es Kiba Inuzuka, viene de Estados Unidos, pero Nació en Japón.- Dijo Kurenai. Hinata al escuchar el nombre levanto la cabeza, y pudo ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia, parado en frente de ella. Kiba al ver a Hinata, no la reconocio de inmediato, pero al ver como esta le sonreia, supo que era su Hina-chan.

-Hinata-chan!- Dijo Kiba llendo al puesto de Hinata.

-Kiba-kun!- Dijo Hinata abrazando a su amigo. Y Sasuke (que estaba sentado atras de Hinata) Pudo ver como el chico perro miraba a Hinata. En la mirada del Inuzuka, habia amor, pero no de un amor de Amigos, si no de algo mas.

-Como has estado, Mi Hime?.- Dijo Kiba, y cuando Hinata le iba a responder, Kurenai-sensei, interrumpio el momento.

-Disculpen, pero, Kiba sientate en el asiento vacio que hay atras de Shikamaru. Shikamaru levanta la mano.- El Cabeza de piña levanto la mano con pereza.

-Despues hablamos mi Hime.- DIjo Kiba para darle un beso a Hinata en la mejilla haciendola sonrojar. Hinata miró hacia donde estaba Kiba, Y Sasuke vio las mejillas sonrojadas de la Hyuga.

-_"Maldito Inuzuka"-_ Pero todo termino, cuando Entro Shion a la sala.

-Disculpeme, Sensei. Pero necesito a Naruto, Para ver si se encuentra bien, ya que tiene una enfermedad.- DIjo Shion Finjiendo ser enfermera, mirando a Naruto.

-Que terrible, Naruto, sal ahora mismo.- Dijo Kurenai, viendo como el rubio salia.- Quizas la sala esta pasada a La enfermedad. Chicos tienen esta clase libre.- DIjo Kurenai para irse, no queria contagiarse.-

Hinata sintió que alguien le agarraba del brazo, se da vuelta y se encuentra con un pelinegro..

-No te acerques al Inuzuka.- Dijo Sasuke tan cortante como siempre.

-Si me acerco o no, es mi problema, Ademas, tu no eres nadie para mandarme.- DIjo Hinata librandose del agarre y llendose donde el Inuzuka-

-Tsk!, Maldita sea!.- Dijo Sasuke para abandonar el salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mil Disculpas si me tarde!**

**Pero no sabia que hacer xDD**

**Ojala les haya gustado. Y Mil gracias por todos los reviews que me han escrito. La verdad es de que esta historia, es la primera que hago, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien.**

**SALUDOS!**

**REVIEWS?**


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Instituto Konoha en toma

Sakura, al ver como Shion se llevaba a Naruto, Le dió una rabia, y según lo que pudo oír, Shion y Naruto, fueron al cuarto de este. La pelirosa, llena de rabia, va a la oficina de la Directora a contarle todo.

-Bien, gracias Sakura, ahora mismo, iré a ver a Naruto.- Dijo Tsunade para abandonar la habitación. A Sakura le entró un poco de culpa pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Shion estaban en el cuarto del ojiazul. Cuando llegarón, Shion lo tiró en la cama, y se subió ensima de él, besandoló, y sacandole la camisa. Pero terminaron de manosearse, cuando sientieron, la puerta abrirse, y de ahi entrar Tsunade.

-NAMIKAZE!.- Dijo Tsunade mirando a Naruto.- Tu! La Chica.- Dijo apuntando a Shion.- Vete de aquí, o te arrepentiras.- Dijo Tsunade, para ver como salia Shion de la habitación.

-Arreglate la camisa!.- Dijo, o Mejor, Ordenó a Naruto a que se arreglara. Naruto haciendole caso, se la arregla, y escucha como le dice "SIgueme", y el sin lugar a dudas, decide seguirla-

Cuando estaban bajando la escalera, Naruto vió a todos sus compañeros abajo de la escalera.

-Naruto Namikaze, esta expulsado del Instituto.- Dijo Tsunade para sorpresa de todos.- Vamos a hablar a mi oficina, Namikaze.- DIjo Tsunade llendó al frente de Naruto, No sin antes decirle a Sakura.- Gracias.- Hinata que estaba al lado de Sakura, escuchó cuando Tsunade le habia dicho eso a La pelirosa.-

-Tu fuiste la que delató a Naruto?.- DIjo Hinata, y al no recibir respuesta, decidió seguir.- Inutil, como se te ocurre decirle eso, que no sabias que le iban a expulsar?, pero que cabeza tienes.- Decia Hinata, viendo como Sakura lloraba.- Naruto, no sabe a donde ir, su mamá esta viviendo en Inglaterra, tu crees que sera muy facil ir hasta allá?, Mas te vale que hagas algo.- DIjo Hinata para irse seguida de Un Kiba, Dejando a Sakura con una idea.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, llamó a su Padre diciendole, que acaso, si Naruto se podia quedar en la casa. A Maki, como le caía bien Naruto, dijo que si, y cuando Sakura vió a Naruto salir con Maleta y Todo, decide decirle...

-Naruto, Se que no tienes donde ir, pero te puedes ir a mi casa.- DIjo Sakura a Naruto dejandolo SOrprendido.-

-Pero, tu padre se enojara, Sakura.- Dijo Naruto.

-Tranquilo, que Padre, dijo que si.

-Gracias, Sakura-Chan- DIjo Naruto para darle un abrazo, haciendo que la ojijade se sonrojara.-

-Afuera esta Peter, esperandote.- DIjo Sakura para ver como se iba Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estaba con Kiba, Hablando animadamente, pero por dentro estaba preocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.

-Hime, Que te pasa?- Dijo Kiba mirando a su amiga-

-Estoy preocupada por Naruto-Kun.- DIjo Hinata. Cuando de un momento a otro se le ocurrió una idea.- KIba quiero que me acompañes.- DIjo Hinata, para tomar la mano de su amigo e irse, pero vió que alguien se acercaba a donde estaban ellos- QUe quieres, Uchiha?- DIjo mirandolo Friamente.-

-QUiero hablar con tigo.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Dime.- DIjo Hinata cortante.-

-QUe haremos con la banda?, ahora que Naruto no esta, tenemos que conseguir a algui...- Pero no pudo terminar ya que Hinata lo interrumpió.-

-No, a Naruto, no lo sacaremos, es mas, tengo una idea, y aunque odio admitirlo, necesito tu ayuda.- DIjo Hinata para contarle a Sasuke lo que tenia que hacer, el de acuerdo decide ayudarla.- Bien, vamos Kiba-kun.- DIjo Hinata para agarrar la mano de Kiba, pero Sasuke la detuvo.-

-Quiero hablar con el Inuzuka.- DIjo Sasuke, para ver como Hinata se alejaba y Kiba se acercaba a el.-

-Uchiha?, Que quieres.- DIjo Kiba cortante, ya que su Hime, le habia dicho todo lo que pasó cuando el chico perro no estuvo, incluso le contó lo de Sasuke y ella, haciendo que a Kiba le entraran celos.-

-Quiero que no te juntes con Hinata.- Dijo el Pelinegro.-

-Perdon?.- Dijo sin creersela.-

-No quiero que andes con Hinata, ella es mia.-

-Es?, o querras decir, ERA mia?.- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Yo que sepa tu terminaste con ella, y eso significa, que no tienes derechos sobre ella, ademas de que yo la conosco de toda la vida, la he amado desde pequeño, y no voy a soportar, que un chico que no la supo valorar, me la quite.- Dijo Kiba.- Quizas cuando pequeños, fuimos novios, pero ella se lo tomaba para juego en esos tiempos, en cambio yo, lo tomaba para verdad.- Dijo Haciendo a Sasuke le hirbiera la Sangre.- Tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es la mia.- Dijo para irse, por donde se habia ido Hinata.

-Tsk, Maldito Inuzuka.- DIjo para irse del lado contrario, a hacer lo que Hinata le habia pedido, todo por la banda.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A LA NOCHEE...

A Suigutsu lo habian sitado en la lavanderia a las 22:00 pm. Ahora iba camino hacia el lugar indicado. Cuando llegó, se encontro con algo que lo dejo impactado. Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten, Matsuri, Karin y Ino, Estaban votados en el piso, amarrados de las manos y piernas, con un trapo en la boca, para que no hablaran.

-Pero que es est- Mas no pudo terminar, ya que tambien lo agarraron a el, mandandole un golpe en el estomago.

-Parece que hiciste caso a nuestra sugerencia, eh!.- Dijo una voz, que extrañamente conocia.-

-Ahora todos los becados se iran del Instituto y no quedara ninguno, Wajajjajaja.- Empezaron a reirse la organizacion Akatsuki, Pero nunca se imaginaron lo proximo.

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!.- Dijo Tsunade entrando de repente, acompañada de Itachi, Umiko y unos policias.

-Lo ve, Lady Tsunade, esta organizacion trataba de hechar a los alumnos becados del Instituto.-Decia Itachi. Los policias agarraron a cada uno de los integrantes, y pudieron ver a algunos chicos de la Universidad (N/A: El Instituto tambien tiene Universidad xDD).

-Profesor Tobi?!.-DIjo Tsunade sorprendida de encontrarlo en esa organización.

Algunos de los integrantes eran Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Yahiko, Konan, Kizame, entre otros (No necesito decirles sus personalidades si ya se la saben xP).

Los policias dispucieron a soltar a los alumnos, y pudieron llevar a todos los Integrantes de la Organización. Pero los alumnos se preguntaban como habian sabido que ellos se encontraban ahi, y Itachi se dispuso a explicarlo.

-Shikamaru me lo dijo. El me contó lo que le pasaba a Suigutsu, y tambien me conto de que lo habian citado en la lavanderia, el sabia que pasaba algo raro, asique yo le fui a avisar a Lady Tsunade de lo que ocurria.- Explico Itachi.

-Ahora entiendo porque eras el mas calmado con Sai.- Dijo Ino al Nara y a Sai.-

-La verdad, nunca le dije a Sai sobre esto.- DIjo Shikamaru haciendo que todos miraran a Sai.-

-Yo estaba calmado, porque, si me iba del Instituto, iba a ser libre.- Dijo Sai con su clasica sonrisa falsa, haciendo que a todos le cayeran una gotita estilo anime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro dia...

Tsunade iba camino al Instituto, cansada por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, pero tenia que seguir con el trabajo. Se le hizo extraño que su hija se levantara temprano, pero despues hablaria eso con ella. Pero grande fue la sorpresa al llegar al Instituto, y ver a los profesores afuera, además de que en todas las ventanas, estaban pegados papeles que decian cosas como "_O Vuelve Naruto, o no se habre las puertas", "Queremos a Naruto devuelta", _o _"LA TOMA DEL INSTITUTO KONOHA A COMENZADO!"._ Tsunade confundida, le pregunta a Itachi que pasaba, pero cuando este le iba a responder, Salió Hinata del balcon de la oficina de Tsunade, con una hoja en mano.-

-Lady Tsunade, como verá, el Instituto esta en toma, y es por una simple razón. Queremos a Naruto Namikaze de vuelta.- DIjo Hinata. Y Tsunade vio a su Hija que tambien estaba apoyando.- Las reglas son faciles, usted hara que Naruto vuelva, y Nosotros no le contamos esto a el directorio. Tiene 3 Horas para pensarlo.- DIjo Hinata para luego irse y dejar a Tsunade sorprendida de la vuelta que habia tomado el mundo.

ADENTRO DEL INSTITUTO...

-Hinata-chan, esta idea esta buenisima, pero, no te meteras en problemas?, Dattebayo.- DIjo Naruto. En la mañana muy temprano, Hinata le habia llamado diciendo que tenia que venir rapidamente al Instituto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar.-

-Tranquilo, Naruto-Kun, Aqui, la idea es de que te integren denuevo el Instituto.- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dulce, viendo como todos cooperaban para hacer la comida.-

Hinata estaba a cargo de todo lo que tuvieran que hacer los alumnos con respecto a la cocina, orden y comida.

A Karin e Ino, les tocó hacer las pizzas. La peliroja al no saber como cocinar, le pidió ayuda a su amiga, esta gustosa le ayudó, pero tuvo que tener algo de paciencia. Una vez terminadas las pizzas, Karin rogaba que le hubiera quedado bien.

-Oye, Zanahoria.- Dijo Suigutsu, captando la atención de Karin- Aunque odie admitirlo, te quedaron buenas las pizzas. Parece que no eres tan mala cocinera, Karin.- Dijo Con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a La peliroja.

-Gracias, S-suigutsu.- Dijo con nerviosismo. Desde hace bastante tiempo, ella se sonrojaba con Suigutsu, pero no sabia el motivo.

Hinata estaba sentada en una de las mesas, comiendo con su gran amigo Kiba. Pero a la ojiperla se le hizo raro que Kiba estuviera tan nervioso, Parecia que le queria decir algo de suma importancia.

-H-hime... Yo t-te Queria P-preguntar Si... Quisieras ser m-mi ...- Pero no pudo terminar ya que una tercera persona se hizo presente.

-Hinata.- Dijo Cierto azebache interrumpiendo.- Tsunade quiere decirte algo.- Vió como Hinata se levantaba de donde estaba sentada e iba rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade, para hablar por el balcon.-

-Porque se te ocurre interrumpir justo en este momento, Uchiha.- DIjo Kiba mirandolo con Rabia.-

-Porque no te la dejare tan facil, Inuzuka.- Dijo El Pelinegro, mirandolo de la misma manera. Para despues de un tiempo irse.-

-"_Hinata es mia, Inuzuka"_- Pensó Sasuke, para sí.-

En la oficina de Tsunade...

Hinata ya habia llegado al balcon para poder hablar con Tsunade.-

-Lady Tsunade, queria hablar con migo.- Dijo o mas bien grito Hinata por la altura.-

-Pasame los papeles para firmar.- DIjo Tsunade sorprendiendo a Hinata.- Dame 1 Dia mas, para pensarlo mejor y poder leer bien los papeles, Pero nadie se tiene que enterar de esto, bueno?.-

-¡Claro!.- Dijo Hinata para bajar al primer piso, e agarrar un papel y pasarlo por debajo de la puerta principal. Y Tsunade lo pudo agarrar del otro lado, diciendole a los profesores que se fueran a sus respectivas casas.-

Hinata apresurada llegó a la cocina, emocionada y a los demás se le hizo raro eso.-

-Que te pasa Hinata-chan?, Dattebayo- DIjo Naruto, mirandola confundido.-

-Naruto-kun, aceptaron. Lady Tsunade aceptó firmar, pero tenemos que esperar 1 DIa mas, pero estas de nuevo en el Instituto.- DIjo Hinata.-

-Gracias Hinata-Hime.- Dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata. Al Igual que todos, se abrazaban unos a otros, y en eso Kiba fue a abrazar a Hinata, ella le correspondio al Instante, Y Justamente en ese momento todos miraban a la pareja, sobre todo un Ojinegro. Pero Grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que hizo Kiba

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver como Kiba Besaba a su mejor amiga Hinata, y esta despues de unos momentos, correspondio al beso, pero en su mente, estaba que En vez de ser Kiba al cual ella besaba, era Sasuke.

Sasuke, vió como Kiba Besaba a SU chica, le dio tanta rabia, que cuando vió que Hinata se separaba del Inuzuka, se acercó a el, y espero que este se volteara.

-Uchiha, Creo que te...- Pero no pudo terminar, ya que Sasuke le habia propinado un Golpe, que lo dejo botado en el pizo.-

-Inuzuka.- Dijo Sasuke para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.- Hinata es mia.- Dijo Alto, audible para todos, y luego dijo.- Yo todavia la QUiero, y no voy a permitir que un chico perro me la quite.- DIjo Sasuke para despues soltarlo con furia, e irse a su habitación.-

-Kiba-kun, Estas bien.- Dijo Hinata preocupada por su amigo.-

-SI, Hinata-Chan.- Dijo Kiba con la cabeza agachada.- Pero yo la verdad, queria preguntarte, Si q-querias ser mi n-novia.- Dijo Kiba levantando la mirada, pero se encontró, solo, ya que todos habian ido de nuevo a comer la ricas pizzas que habia preparado Karin con Ino.- Donde se metió Hinata-chan?- DIjo Kiba sin saber que Hinata se habia ido al cuarto de Sasuke.-

EN EL CUARTO DE SASUKE...

Sasuke apenas llegó a su cuarto, se tiró en sima de la cama, mirando al techo. Recordando el beso del Inuzuka y como Hinata correspondia.

El sabia que con la guitarra se le iba a ir un poco la rabia, asi que sin dudarlo, agarró su guitarra tocando una canción nueva que estaba escribiendo, pero no para la banda, si no para el mismo.

Pero tuvó que levantar la mirada al sentir como la puerta se habria y de ahí, entraba un Ojiperla.

-Sasuke-kun.- DIjo Hinata mirandolo arrepentida.- yo... queria decirte que... el beso que me dio Kiba... yo..- Pero no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la interrumpió.-

-Si venias a sacarme en cara de que te enamoraste del Inuzuka, mejor vete.- Pero vió como Hinata negaba con la cabeza.- Crees que no lo se?- DIjo Sasuke levantandose.- Crees que no vi como besabas al Inuzuka?, como le correspondias?- DIjo Sasuke mirandola Fijamente, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera mas nerviosa que antes.-

-N-No.- DIjo negando- Yo... Yo lo besé... Porque...- le costaba decir lo proximo.- En mi mente, estabas tu.- Dijo Para levantar la mirada.- Yo me imaginaba que tu eras el que me estaba b-besando.- DIjo Hinata mirandolo, Fijamente.- Porque yo no te e dejado de querer.- DIjo viendo como este mostraba sorpresa en sus ojos pero no es un rostro.-

-Si querias un beso mió.- Dijo acercandose.- Tenias que pedirmelo.- Y Finalizó poniendo sus labios en los de Hinata. Esos labios, que el tanto habia extrañado, esos labios rosados, que soñaba con ellos todas las noches. Al fin podia probarlos de nuevo.-

Se separaron por la falta de aire, y Hinata nunca imaginó lo proximo que le dijo Sasuke.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Mirandola.- A pesar de todo, te sigo Queriendo.-

-Y yo a ti.- DIjo Hinata, para fundirse en otro beso.

En la oficina de Tsunade...

Tenten que habia aprovechado que todos estaban comiendo, vino a ver en los archivos, los p¿apeles para ver quien era la persona que le pagaba el Instituto.

-¡Aqui Estan!- Exclamó, Pero, cuando vió el nombre de la persona se extraño.- ¿Mikoto Uchiha?- Dijo Incredula.- ¿Que tiene que ver la madre de Sasuke, con migo?- DIjo Extrañada.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KONICHIWA!**

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO USTEDES YA SABIAN QUE NO PODIA PONER LA CONTI.**

**A MI HERMANO YA LE COMPRARON EL CARGADOR, ASIQUE NO HAY PROBLEMA DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MI HISTORIA. CLARO QUE MI COMPU TENIA OTRAS FALLAS MAS, PERO LO ESTAN ARREGLANDO. n.n**

**OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES DE QUE QUERIA QUE EL BESO DE SASUKE Y HINATA FUERA MAS ADELANTE, PERO, UNAS AMIGAS, ME RECOMENDARON TODO ESO. PERO CREO QUE LES GUSTO, NO?**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DADO. COMO SOY NUEVA EN ESCRIBIR FICS, LA VERDAD ES DE QUE NO SE ESCRIBIR BIEN LOS CAPITULOS, PERO SEGUN ME HAN DICHO, LO HAGO SUPER BIEN.**

**JA NÉ!**

**REVIEWS?**


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Eres tú**

Tenten estaba perpleja por lo que recien habia leido. Si no se equivocava Mikoto Uchiha, era la madre de Sasuke y Itachi, pero, ella que tenia que ver. Pero tuvo guardar los archivos al sentir pasos por el pasillo.

-Tenten que haces aqui?.- Dijo el pelicafe.

-Na-nada, Neji, esque... etto... estaba vigilando, pero... quede maravillada de como era la habitación, asique me quede un rato mas.- Dijo Tenten lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Bueno. Vamos entonces.- Dijo Neji

-Claro.- Dijo Tenten, pero sus zapatillas no tenian muy bien atado el cordón, y terminó cayendo arriba de Neji.-Augh.- DIjo Tenten abriendo los ojos, dandose cuenta que estaba demaciado cerca de los labios de Neji.

Los 2 se miraban los labios, no queriendo pararse, pero, Neji arto de eso, tomó la iniciativa. Acercó su rostro al rostro de Tenten, y se dieron un beso con amor, calmado, demostrando lo que sentian.

Cuando se separaron Tenten se levantó, y vió como Neji hacia lo mismo. Para despues ofrecerle la mano e irse los 2 juntos de la habitación.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN LA NOCHE...

Shion habia llamado a Naruto, diciendole que queria verle, ademas de que le dijo que le gustaba Naruto. Este le dijo que su corazón ya pertenecia a alguien mas, y Shion enojada, le dijo unas palabras, no muy educadas, y corto la llamada

Naruto estaba en la Terraza, ya que quería un poco de aire. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas, como la toma del Instituto, la ayuda de Hinata, la llegada de Shion y sobre todo en Sakura.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no sintió la presencia de otra persona mas. Hasta que escucho como esta le hablaba.

-Naruto, Que haces aqui?- Dijo La persona.-

-Sakura-chan- Dijo Impresionado.- Vine a tomar un poco de aire y a pensar.- Dijo levantandose de donde estaba acostado.- Y tu?.-

-Yo tambien queria tomar algo de aire.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando las estrellas, y esque esa noche el clima no estaba tan malo. Y Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir el viento que le llegaba directo en la cara.

-Shion se me declaró.- Dijo de pronto Naruto, al lado de Sakura tambien mirando las estrellas, Haciendo que Sakura le mirara asombrada de eso.-

-Y ¿Que le dijiste?.- Dijo Sakura, entristecida por un lado.-

- Que alguien ya ocupaba mi corazón.- DIjo sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.- Y Shion al no ser correspondida con mis sentimientos, dijo que se iba de nuevo a .-

-Y ¿quien es, la persona que ocupa tu corazon?.- DIjo Sakura con sabor amargo en la garganta, pero nunca se imaginó lo proximo.-

-Tú.- Dijo Naruto volteando a verla.- Tu me gustas, Sakura-chan.- Dijo Dejando sorprendida a la pelirosa.- Quizás tu no sientas lo mismo, pero yo queria que tu...- No pudo terminar ya que Sakura le plantó un beso.-

-Tambien me Gustas.- Dijo Sakura para darle otro beso, pero se sorprendio cuando Naruto termino el beso.-

-Entonces...- Dijo algo nervioso.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, Sakura Haruno.- DIjo Naruto mirandola con una sonrisa.-

-Claro que quiero, baka.- Dijo Sakura para plantarle otro beso.-

Despues de un rato, Naruto y Sakura se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y pudieron dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una Semana Despues...

Sasuke habia invitado a Hinata al jardin de la parte trasera del Instituto. Kiba se habia ido de nuevo a . ya que surgieron unos problemas, pero se fue dolido al saber que sus sentimientos por Hinata no eran correspondidos.

Hinata quedó maravillada de como era ese Jardín, tenia flores de diferentes tipos, arboles cubriendo el lugar, Una pileta, asientos y el cesped, recien cortado. Era un hermoso dia, asique Sasuke aprovecho el dia bueno para decirle algo importante, asique llevo su Guitarra.

Sasuke cuando vió que Hinata habia llegado, se acerco a ella la saludó de beso y le invitó a que se sentara en el pasto y ella gustosa acepto.

Empezaron a hablar, divertirse, y uno que otro beso hubo. Pero Hinata se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sasuke, Porque trajiste la Guitarra?.- DIjo Hinata confundia, haciendo que Sasuke se acordara.-

-Ah! Se me habia olvidado.- Dijo Sasuke, tomando su Guitarra.-

Y Empezo con una melodia suave y calmada.

**Ya no importa cada noche**

**Que espere.**

**Cada calle o laberinto **

**Que cruce.**

**Porque el cielo a conspirado a mi favor.**

**Y a un segundo de rendirme**

**Te encontré.**

A Hinata le gustaba como sonaba la guitarra que tenia Sasuke, con los arpejios que hacia.

**Piel con piel,**

**Mi corazón se me desarma.**

**Me hace bien,**

**Me enciendes luces,**

**En mi alma.**

Sasuke estaba cantando con la mirada en la guitarra, en las cuerdas, Ya que no queria que se equivocara.

**Creo en ti**

**Y en este amor**

**Que me vuelve indestructible**

**Que detuvo mi caida libre**

**Creo en ti.**

**Y mi dolor,**

**Se quedó kilómetros atrás.**

**Mis fantasmas hoy,**

**Por fin estan en paz.**

Sasuke en ese momento levantó la mirada mirando fijamente a Hinata.

**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó.**

**Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó.**

**Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer.**

**Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz.**

Hinata cuando vió que Sasuke levantaba la mirada, ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Sasuke quedó maravillado.

**Te seguí.**

**Y reescribiste en mi futuro,**

**Es aqui mi único lugar seguro.**

Sasuke estaba cantando con el corazón y Hinata ya lo sabia, Lo veia en sus ojos.

**Creo en ti.**

**Y en este amor,**

**Que me a vuelto indestructible,**

**Que detuvo mi caida libre.**

**Creo en ti.**

**Y mi dolor,**

**Se quedó kilómetros atrás.**

**Mis fantasmas hoy,**

**Por fin estan en paz.**

**Ooouuuoouuuhh...**

**Mmmmmmm...**

Cuando Sasuke terminó la canción, se acercó a Hinata, especificamente a sus labios, uniendolos en un beso tierno, calmado, lento, con delicadeza. Sasuke trataba a Hinata como si fuera una muñeca de porselana.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Sasuke y Hinata juntaron sus frentes y el pelinegro, miro a la ojiperla. Ninguno de los 2 hablaban, estaban en un silencio agradable, pero, el azebache decidió tomar la palabra.

-Dame una segunda oportunidad, Hinata.- DIjo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Hinata.- Dame otra oportunidad, esta vez no la desperdiciaré, no lo arruinaré. Si la arruinó...-Paró, le costaba decir lo proximo.- Busca a alguien, que te quiera, y que tu a el.- Dijo Sasuke, dejando sorprendida a Hinata.-

-Mmm... lo pensare, pero si me das 10 besos mas, no lo pensare y aceptare de inmediato.- DIjo Hinata con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado.-

-Te gusta jugar eh, Hyuga. Pero aún asi aceptare.- Dijo Sasuke para darle un beso.- Uno.- Y Empezó a contar.-

- Dos.- Siguió Hinata, al recibir su segundo beso.-

- Tres.- Dijo Sasuke, para darle otro beso mas.-

-Cuatro.- DIjo Hinata sonriendo feliz.-

-Cinco.- DIjo Sasuke, pero cuando iba a dar el sexto beso, Hinata hizo que parara.-

-Los otros cinco besos, los guardare para otro tiempo.- DIjo Hinata sonriendo feliz.-

-Pero, si no te doy los demas besos, no me aceptaras.- DIjo Sasuke.-

-Y Quien dijo que no habia aceptado?.- DIjo Hinata divertida.- Claro que aceptó, Baka.- Dijo Hinata para darle otro beso, haciendo que los 2 cayeran al suelo, ella arriba de él.-

-Alguna vez te habia dicho que eras hermosa?.- Dijo Sasuke agarrandola de la cintura.-

-No, nunca me lo has dicho.- Dijo Hinata divertida.

-Bueno, pues lo digo, Eres hermosa, Preciosa, Eres mi ángel.- DIjo Sasuke para darle otro beso.-

-Te quiero.- DIjo Hinata cuando terminaron el beso.-

-Y yo a ti.- DIjo Sasuke dandole otro beso, pero este con mas pasión, haciendo que ahora fuera Sasuke quien estuviera arriba, pero unos gritos los hicieron detenerse.-

-UCHIHA, HYUGA!.- Grito una pelinegra.- Mas les vale que se levanten en este momento, o si no los 2 serán expulsados.- Dijo Shizune escandalisada, viendo como los 2 morenos se separaban y se levantaban. Shizune al estar segura que se separaron, decidió irse.-

-COmo que se le hizo constumbre a Shizune, interrumpirnos, Cierto NOVIO?.- Dijo Hinata recarcando la palabra novio. Haciendo que ambos se rieran.-

-Claro que si, mi angel.- DIjo Sasuke para darle otro beso.-

Ese dia, Sasuke tuvo su segunda oportunidad, y trataria de no arruinarla, ademas de que fue el dia, en donde Shizune se le hizo constumbre ver a los pelinegros tan acaramelados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN OTRO LADO...

Matsuri y Suigutsu estaban hablando en la cafeteria, ya que querian decirse algo que les estaba molestando hace tiempo.

-Matsuri.- Empezó Suigutsu.- La verdad, yo te queria decir, que en este tiempo que e estado con tigo, han sido maravillosos, pero yo...-

-Quieres a otra persona.- Completo Matsuri dejando sorprendido a su acompañante.- Tranquilo, yo tambien la he pasado muy bien con tigo, pero la verdad es de que confundi mis sentimientos con tigo, y solamente te quiero como un amigo, yo quiero a otra persona.- DIjo Matsuri algo sonrojada.-

-Bueno, creo que estamos en la misma posición, asique creo que hay que terminar, pero seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Suigutsu con una sonrisa.-

-Claro.- DIjo Matsuri parandose y abrazando a su nuevo amigo. Y es que el corazón de Matsuri, ya le pertenecia a Gaara, despues de pasar tanto tiempo con el, de divertirse con el, se habia enamorado.-

Y A Suigutsu le pasaba lo mismo, despues de tantas peleas, griterios y burlas, se habia enamorado de Karin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al Fin!**

**Disculpen si me tarde, la segunda oportunidad de Sasuke comenzó, La arruinara otra vez?**

**Nadie lo sabe, solamente yo Wuajajjajajaja**

**xDDD**

**Ja Ne!**

**REVIEWS?**


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Nuevas Parejas.**

Hace dos semanas que se sabia del amorío de Hinata y Sasuke, y de Sakura y Naruto. Además de que se enteraron de las nuevas parejas del instituto, Karin con Suigutsu, los cuales a todo el Instituto se les hizo extraño de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, ya que se odiaban, (o eso creían), y de la pareja de Gaara con Matsuri, los del Institutos ya sabían que iba a pasar algo como eso, asique no se les hizo extraño verlos juntos. Sai con Ino, estaban mas juntos, ya que la rubia había sido la primera persona en acercarse a el pelinegro, y este no podía explicar cada vez que se juntaba con Ino, y sentía su corazón latir como loco.

Ahora los chicos de la banda Broken Youths, estaban ensayando en su escondite, pero a Naruto, se le ocurrió la idea de molestar a Shikamaru un poco.

-Eh! Shikamaru.- Dijo Captando la atención del Nara.- Como vamos con Temari.- Dijo Naruto, ya que recordaba como se la pasaban juntos además de las peleas constantes que tenían.

-Esa mujer problemática no me la nombres.- Dijo Shikamaru sentándose en su lugar.-

-¿Si?, ¿Porque?- Preguntó con extrañeza Naruto.-

-Porque se enojo con migo ya que le había molestado por su peinado de espanta pájaros que tiene.- Dijo Shikamaru mirando a otro lado.

-Jajajajaja, Eso fue lo que le dijiste, Jajajajaja.- Dijo Naruto riéndose a pierna suelta.-

-Basta Ya, Naruto!- Dijo Sakura haciendo que el rubio callara al instante.- A Una mujer no le gusta que le molesten por su estilo o color de pelo.- Dijo Sakura.

-Solamente lo dices para que no te molesten por tu pelo de chicle.- Dijo Hinata con voz baja, pero bastante audible, para que todos estallaran en carcajadas excepto de una peli rosa.-

-Que cosa, Hinata.- Dijo Sakura acercándose a Hinata con el aurea asesina, pero Sasuke, creyó mejor interrumpir.-

-Ya, ya, basta de peleas a ensayar.- Dijo Calmando un poco las cosas.- Hinata ¿no decías que tu tenias una canción?.- Pregunto Sasuke recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su novia.

Hinata les pasó una hoja a cada uno, excepto a Naruto que ya sabia como era la melodía y letra.-

-Naruto tocara el teclado, además de que le arreglara algunas cosas. Sasuke, Sakura yo les Aviso cuando canten.- Dijo Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los dos.- Y Shikamaru, cuando agarres el ritmo, toca la batería.-

-Y no te quedes dormido.- Dijo Sakura con una aurea asesina mirando a Shikamaru.-

-Tsk!, Que problemático.- Dijo el Nara, además de que le daba miedo Sakura.-

Y Empezaron a tocar...

Hinata le hizo una señal a Sasuke, para que el empezara

**Tal vez, mañana sea solo un recuerdo aaa**

**Y tal vez, mañana sea solo mi ayer oooo**

Hinata le hizo una señal a Sasuke para que se callara, y ella pudiera seguir

**Ya vez, lo se**

**El tiempo ira escribiendo**

**De luz de fe**

**Las calles del desierto**

**Que entonces hirieron la piel**

Hinata le hacia señales a Sakura para que cantaran

**Y ahora vez, que otra vez, puedo entrar en mi ayer**

**Los recuerdos no matan mi fe**

**Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser **

**Y en tus brazos volver a nacer**

**Y ahora ven y tómame, junto a ti, yo volveré a nacer...**

Naruto empezó a Cantar con Sasuke

**Tal vez, ayer no sea más que un recuerdo Aaaahh**

**Y tal vez, el ayer se borre de nuestra piel oohh.**

Ya no eran necesarias las señales.

**Tal vez, no se, el tiempo habla del tiempo**

**De hablar, de ver, la luz sin sentimiento**

**El sueño que aún puede nacer.**

Ahora todos se acostumbraron.

**Y ahora vez, que otra vez, puedo entrar en mi ayer**

**Los recuerdos no matan mi fe**

**Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser **

**Y en tus brazos volver a nacer**

**Y ahora ven y tómame, junto a ti, yo volveré a nacer...**

Todos cantaban con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Y ahora vez, que otra vez, puedo entrar en mi ayer**

**Los recuerdos no matan mi fe**

**Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser **

**Y en tus brazos volver a nacer...**

Hinata al no escuchar cantar a Shikamaru le hizo una seña para que cantara. El con pereza lo hizo.

**Tal vez tal vez tal vez tal vez**

**Los recuerdos no matan mi fe**

**Tal vez tal vez tal vez tal vez**

**Los recuerdos no matan mi fe**

**Woo, woooooo, wooo, woooooo**

**Tal vez**

**Wooo, woooooo, woooooo**

**Tal vez****...**

Terminaron de cantar y llegaron los cumplidos hacia Hinata.

-Hinata-Hime, esta buenísima la canción, dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto abrazando a su hermana, siendo correspondido al instante.-

-Me alegra que te guste, Naruto-kun.- Dijo Hinata.-

-Hmp, todavía estamos aquí.- Dijo una Sakura celosa, acompañada de un Sasuke molesto.-

-No me digan que están celosos.- Dijo Hinata divertida, pero cuando pensó que iban a responder, pudo ver como a Sakura le apareció un pequeño sonrojo, lo mismo le paso a Sasuke, pero este volteo el rostro para que no lo vieran.-

Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru-Que estaba al tanto de todo- se rieron a pierna suelta. Sakura enojadísima, le propino un golpe a Naruto, dejándolo botado en el piso e inconsciente.

En eso llego Temari tranquila, pero al ver al Nara, toda la tranquilidad se le fue de golpe.

-Hmp, las clases están por comenzar.- Dijo Temari mirando al Nara, desatando furia en sus ojos. Shikamaru con pereza se levanto del asiento.- Apúrate cabeza de piña que no tenemos todo el día.- Dijo Temari caminando hacia donde se ubicaba el Nara.

-Perfecto (Sarcasmo), La mujer problemática tenia que llegar.- Dijo el Nara en un susurro, pero bastante audible para la chica.

-A Quien le vienes a decir problemática?, Perezoso.- Y así se fueron todo el camino discutiendo, o mejor dicho, Temari discutiendo y el Nara tratando de ignorarla.

Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata, sentían que se habían olvidado de algo.

-¿No creen que nos estamos olvidando de algo?- Dijo Hinata Mirando a su novio y amiga.-

-Que mas da.- Dijo Sasuke pasando un brazo por el cuello de Hinata, en forma de abrazo, entrando al salón.

Mientras tanto…

Naruto después de 10 minutos, pudo despertar. Pero le pareció extraño que estuviera solo.

-Yo que recuerde, estaba con Hinata-Chan.- Dijo Naruto hablando para el mismo. Cuando se acordó de algo.-

-¡LAS CLASES!- Grito Naruto para salir disparado hacia afuera.-

En la noche…

Después de que Naruto llegara al instituto, obviamente tarde, y recibiera el castigo por parte de Iruka, Naruto pudo entrar a clases.

Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, se acordaron de lo que habían olvidado. Las chicas con la mirada le pedían perdón a Naruto, pero Sasuke por ser muy orgulloso, ni siquiera se disculpo.

Tenten había sido citada por Neji en las escaleras que hay en la entrada del Instituto. Le pareció extraño la invitación pero acepto de todos modos.

El manto azul oscuro de la noche, estaba decorado por la luna llena en el punto más alto y alrededor de esta, estaban las estrellas, brillando con mucha intensidad.

Tenten, cuando llego, vio a un Neji calmado, pero lo que ella no sabia, era que detrás de toda esa apariencia de paz, había un remolino de nervios.

Cuando llegó donde el, se saludaron, y empezaron a hablar. Neji quedo sorprendido cuando vio a Tente con el pelo suelto, y es que se le veía muy bonito.

En ese momento, pudieron sentir una brisa haciendo revolver los cabellos de la chica, dejando a Neji maravillado con la escena. Pensó que era hora de hablar.

-Tente.- Dijo llamando la atención de la chica.- Voy a ser bastante directo con esto.- Dijo dejando con la duda a Tenten.-

-Neji que pasa..-

-Me gustas.- Dijo Para sorpresa de la chica.- Me gustas como mujer y quiero que seas mi novia.- Dijo haciendo que Tenten, abriera los ojos como platos.- No se desde cuando siento esto, y es la primera vez, entonces no soy muy roman…- Mas no pudo terminar al ver como Tenten lo abrazaba.-

-También me gustas.- Le dijo Tenten sin dejar de abrazar a Neji.- Y Mucho.- Ahora se separaron un poco para verse los rostros, se fueron acercando, hasta fundirse en un beso.

En Otro lado…

-Ya mujer problemática, cállate que me das dolor de cabeza.- Decía Shikamaru arto de Temari.

Le dolía la cabeza a mil, y como no dolerle si ¡La Problemática lo había perseguido a todos lados, incluso hasta su cuarto! Vaya dolor de cabeza que tenia.

Temari lo había perseguido para todos lados, incluso lo espero, afuera del baño, todo para decirle que no fuera perezoso.

-Pero si mira como eres, hasta pareces vago y…- Más no pudo terminar, Ya que Shikamaru la apresó entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico, apoyando sus brazos en la pared en forma de jaula. Ya no tenia escapatoria.- Pero que te crees!.- Grito Temari, e iba a reclamar, pero Shikamaru se le adelanto.

-Ya tuve suficiente de "Que eres un vago, no eres caballero, pareces vago, Que aquí, que allá".- Decía Shikamaru "tratando" de hacer la voz Chillona (Según el) de Temari, haciendo que esta se enojara mas.-

-Yo no tengo así la voz!- Le grito Temari a Shikamaru, haciendo que se acercaran mas el rostro. La Pelirrubia no lo noto pero Shikamaru si, y de un momento a otro se le hicieron apetecibles esos labios. Aprovecho la oportunidad en que Temari estaba discutiendo, sin pedir permiso le planto un beso.

Temari estaba sorprendida, lo único que quería era pegarle al Nara, pero de un momento a otro, sin que ella lo notara, le correspondió al beso. El beso era salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo con amor, y cariño, Pero tuvieron que terminar el magnifico beso (Según ellos), porque alguien o algunas personas entraron a la habitación y había visto el beso.

-Parece que estamos interrumpiendo, eh Shikamaru?- Dijo un pelirrojo divertido.

-Vaya Shikamaru, puedes ser lento o flojo en moverte, pero en los labios.- Hizo una pausa.- Los mueves a una velocidad extrema.-Dijo Sasuke, haciendo que tanto él como Gaara estallaran en carcajadas, para luego agregar.-

-Jajajajaja, Y si eres así en los labios.- Se puso serio.- Ufff… Ni te imaginas la que te espera Temari si te acuestas con este "Flojo" Jajajajaja.- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra Flojo, para después reírse a pierna suelta con su fiel amigo pelirrojo.-

Temari sonrojada sale de la habitación pero no sin antes empujar a Sasuke y a Gaara.

A Shikamaru le dio lo mismo lo que dijeron sus amigos, y se fue directo a la cama.

-Shikamaru.- Dijo Gaara captando la atención del Nara.- Parece que no son tan problemáticos los labios de Temari.- Dijo Gaara divertido. Shikamaru después de eso se acostó cerrando los ojos, teniendo un pensamiento en la mente.-

-_"Tus labios no son tan __problemáticos, Temari".- _Pensó Shikamaru, y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2 semanas después…

El beso de Temari y Shikamaru, nadie lo sabia, solamente Gaara y Sasuke. Este dúo, molestaban a Shikamaru, cada vez que tenia una oportunidad diciéndole: "_Shikamaru, soy Temari, dame un beso, pero quiero que me derrita por dentro" _Le molestaba Gaara o "_Shikamaru, hazme tuya" _o "_Shikamaru, quiero un beso tuyo, pero quiero que encienda la llama que hay en mi"_ Molestaba Sasuke "Haciendo" La voz de Temari.

Todos los del Instituto se preguntaban ¿Por qué Sai se la pasa en la biblioteca?, todos los días veían a Sai, correr hacia la biblioteca, pero nadie sabia el porqué. Un mentiroso, dijo que Sai tenía una enamorada secreta, y esos rumores llegaron al oído de Ino, haciendo que se pusiera celosa.

Sai a la hora del almuerzo, de un momento a otro, corrió hacia la biblioteca, Ino Decidida lo siguió, para poder encarar a la enamorada Secreta de Sai.

Cuando Ino entro a la biblioteca no encontró a nadie, pero empezó a buscar por todos lados, tenia la esperanza de que había alguien mas ahí además de ella y Sai.

Ino ya estaba agotada, había recorrido toda la biblioteca- que para variar era demasiado grande- y no había rastro de la chica, pero pudo ver a Sai sentado al frente de una mesa leyendo un libro. Y decidió encararlo.

-Quien es.- Dijo Ino llegando donde él.

-¿Quien es quien?- Dijo el chico desconcertado.

-¿Quien es la chica con la que sales?- Dijo Ino Dejando sorprendido a Sai, pero cambio su sorpresa por una sonrisa tan característica de él.

-¿Celosa?- Dijo Sai parándose y quedando al frente de Ino.

-¿Y-yo?, C-claro que n-no.- Dijo Ino con nerviosismo ya que la habían descubierto.

-Ya, y yo nací ayer.- Dijo Sai alejándose, ya que sentía otra vez esa "enfermedad" que tenia al cerca de Ino.- La verdad es de que vengo a leer, ya que me siento algo extraño, siento algo extraño, nunca antes experimentado, y por eso vengo a la biblioteca, para que en los libros pueda encontrar la solución.-

-¿Te Sientes mal?- Dijo Preocupada, acercándose a él, este se apartó al instante.-

-Me Siento mal cuando estoy contigo, cuando estoy cerca tuyo, siento una enfermedad.- Dijo El pelinegro, sorprendiendo a Ino, pero esta al ver el libro sobre la mesa, leyó la portada "¿Qué_ sientes cuando estas con esa persona?"_ E Ino entendió todo en ese momento.

-Dime ¿cual es esa enfermedad?- Dijo Ino Acercándose a Sai, haciendo que este se "Enfermara" de nuevo.-

-Siento un cosquilleo en el estomago, las manos me sudan, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera.- Relataba Sai.- Cuando te veo conversar con otros chicos me dan ganas de golpearlos, y cuando veo tus labios, tengo ganas de…- Pero no quiso terminar, ya que, lo que iba a decir era algo inapropiado (Según el).

-Besarlos…- Completo la Frase Ino.- Ya se lo que tienes; y yo conozco la cura.- Dijo para luego, agarrarle el rostro y darle un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué tengo?.- Pregunto Sai cuando terminaron el beso.-

-Solamente, estas locamente enamorado de mi.- Dijo la chica sorprendiendo al pelinegro.- Y Lo mejor de todo es de que yo me siento igual.-

-Entonces eso nos convierte en novios?- Pregunto Sai incrédulo, sacándole una risita a Ino.-

-Yo que me acuerde, no me lo has pedido.- Dijo Ino, Haciendo que Sai, entendiera el mensaje.

-Ino Yamanaka.- Dijo arrodillándose.- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?- Dijo haciendo que Ino sonriera y se tirara a los brazos de él, haciendo que ambos se cayeran.-

-Claro que quiero.- Dijo Ino Para plantarle un beso A Sai, siendo correspondida.-

1 Mes Después….

El fin de año estaba llegando y con eso la licenciatura*. Tsunade ya sabia de la banda, y le dio su apoyo; Pero aun asi los había retado por no haberle dicho antes.

Tenten tenia un campeonato de gimnasia; ahora mismo, esta corriendo por la calle, ya que le habían dado permiso. Cunado iba cerca del Instituto, vio a Mikoto Uchiha. Tenten recordando lo que había encontrado en los papeles, cuando fue la Toma del Instituto, por la duda que tenía le fue a preguntar.

-Hola, Disculpe que la moleste, pero… etto… usted es Mikoto Uchiha?- Pregunto asegurándose primero.

Mikoto cuando la vio, se sorprendió de como era la chica, bonita y alta, se notaba que tenia los ojos de su madre.

-S-Si, Tu eres Tenten, ¿Cierto?- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce, recordando a alguien querido.

-Hai.- Dijo también con una sonrisa.- Disculpe pero yo le quería preguntar algo.- Dijo Haciendo que la pelinegra asintiera.- Quisiera saber que tiene que ver con migo.- Dijo Haciendo que la mujer se sintiera Nerviosa.-

-E-eh, ¿Porque lo d-dices?.- Dijo preguntándose "_Quien le hab_rá _Dicho" _pensó Internamente.

-Cuando fue la Toma del Instituto, yo revise mis papeles de inscripción en este Instituto, y aparecía que usted me pagaba el Instituto. ¿Por qué me lo paga a usted, si yo no la conozco?- Dijo Tenten.

-Tendré que decirte la verdad.- Dijo Rendida, haciendo que Tenten quedara con Duda.- Tu Mamá y yo éramos amigas en el Instituto, las dos siempre fuimos muy unidas, pero un día llego un nuevo hombre al Instituto donde estudiábamos, haciendo que tanto yo como ella nos fijáramos en el.- Dijo recordando su pasado.- Peleamos varias veces por ese hombre, hasta que al final, nos separamos, no fuimos mas amigas.- Dijo recordando las constantes peleas que tenia con la mamá de Tenten.- Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Sasuke, la encontré en un centro comercial, con un vientre mas o menos como el mio; empezamos a Hablar y ella me conto algo que me dejo noqueada.- Dijo Mikoto recordando 2 cosas de esa impactante noticia, pero no le diría a Tenten toda la verdad, solamente le iba a decir la segunda.- Tenia una enfermedad. Que cuando ella te diera luz a ti, ella moriría. La verdad me dio mucha pena esa noticia, ella con lágrimas en los ojos, me dijo que te cuidara, que por favor lo hiciera. Desde es momento, nos juntamos mas seguido, hasta que supe que te dio luz a ti, y ella murió. Hasta hoy en día, e cumplido la promesa, y es por eso que yo te pago el Instituto.- Dijo Mikoto, omitiendo algo, que se lo diría mas adelante a Tenten. Todavía la peli café no sabía la verdad.

-Ósea que usted era la persona que me enviaba cosas todos los meses que estuve en ese orfanato.- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Mikoto.- Gracias!- Dijo Abrazando a Mikoto con lagrimas en los ojos.- Muchas gracias, de verdad.-

-No fue nada mi niña, yo solo cumplí lo que ella me pidió.- Dijo sonriéndole a la chica. Después empezaron a hablar de cosas, como por ejemplo, como era la mamá de Tenten; Mikoto le dijo que era muy atlética y energética, una muy buena persona, además de que era muy bonita, y que Tenten tenia el mismo pelo y ojos de su madre. Después Tenten le tuvo que decir que tenia que seguir entrenando, ya que, Tenia un campeonato muy luego, se despidieron y cada una siguió su camino.

-Es mejor que no sepas toda la verdad.- Dijo Mikoto en un susurro para ella misma. Después se fue al Instituto a ver a su Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**CHAPTER 18 TERMINADO!**_

_**HOLA! COMO ESTAN?, YO BIEN XDD.**_

_**MIL DISCULPAS SI ME DEMORE MAS DE LO NORMAL, PERO ES QUE TENGO UNAS PRUEBAS Y TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR U_U Y LA HISTORIA QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, ESTA POR TERMINAR SU PRIMERA TEMPORADA, DESPUES PODRE SUBIR LA SEGUNDA**_

_**AH! Y EN FANFICTION SE ME HAN BORRADO ALGUNAS PALABRAS, MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO, PERO YO NO TENGO LA CULPA xDD**_

_**Ah! TAMBIEN VOY A PONER OTRA HISTORIA QUE OJALA LES GUSTE CREO QUE SERA EMOCIONANTE xDD (Es Sasuhina)**_

_**LES GUSTO EL CAP?, OJALA QUE ME DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW XDD.**_

_**QUE ES ESA OTRA NOTICIA QUE LE DIJO LA MAMA DE TENTEN A MIKOTO?**_

_**NADIE LO SABE, SOLO YO! WUAJAJAJAJAJJA**_

_**JA NÉ! **_

_**REVIEWS?**_


	19. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 19**

Parque de diversiones

2 semanas.

2 semanas era lo que les quedaba a nuestros protagonistas para licenciarse e irse a la universidad, algunos ya estaban tristes, porque no querían dejar a sus amigos.

Los chicos no estaban preocupados por eso ya que ellos habían dicho que se juntarían todos los sábados en el Bar de Suigutsu. Ahora se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura en las escaleras, cada uno con su pareja, cuando Naruto se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Vallamos al nuevo parque de diversiones, Dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Pero Naruto-kun, no tenemos entradas.- Dijo Hinata desanimada, ya que si quería ir.-

-Hinata-Chan, no te preocupes, mi Padrino nos dará unas entradas, ya que al se las dieron pero no las quiere.- Dijo Naruto recordando a Su Padrino Ero-senin.

-Bueno en ese caso vamos.- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.-

-¿Cuando?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Que tal en ¿2 días mas?- Dijo Sasuke abrazando y besando a Hinata.

-Ósea ¿el Sabado?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Claro, a las 15:00 Hrs. Después Naruto y Yo podremos ir a dejar a las DONCELLAS a sus casas.- Dijo Sasuke recargando la Palabra, haciendo que su Hime se sonrojara.-

-Claro, Dattebayo. Yo voy a ir a dejar a mi Frentuda-Chan.- Dijo Naruto, pero después se acordó.- D-Digo A Mi S-Sakura-C-Chan.- Dijo Naruto viendo como su cariñosa novia, le aparecía una aurea asesina.

Ese día a Naruto lo tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería, ya que, se había quedado inconsciente todo el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

El Sabado…

Eras las 14:45 hrs. Y Naruto todavía no aparecia. Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura, estaban afuera de el parque de diversiones que tenia como nombre "Fantasilandia", Todos habían llegado 15 minutos atrás y Naruto no aparecia.

Sakura había sido la primera en llegar, después de unos minutos habían llegado la pareja de morenos.

(N/A: La Ropa de cada uno esta a lo ultimo de abajo)

15:15 hrs. Era lo que arcaba el reloj de Hinata, ella estaba con su novio y Sakura, hablando de cosas sin importancia, tratando de que Sasuke no fuera a buscar A Naruto.

-Ese Dobe, Quien se cree para hacernos esperar.- Dijo Sasuke de muy mal humor.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, Ya veras que Naruto llegara pronto.- Dijo Hinata tratando de controlar a su novio. Y Como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente, apareció Naruto.

-Heeeeeeeeey!.- Grito Naruto llegando donde ellos (La ropa esta abajo).- Chicos perdón por la demora, pero me quede dormido, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-A Que hora te levantas los fines de semana, Naruto?.- Pregunto Sakura, pensando que su novio, era un flojo.-

-Cerca de las 17:00 hrs. Pero con ustedes hice una excepción y me levante mas temprano que lo normal.- Dijo Naruto sonriente.-

-Seras…- Sakura estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe, pero por suerte Hinata interrumpio.-

-Bueno, Bueno, Naruto-Kun, ya esta aquí, asique no hay porque pelear.- Dijo Hinata poniéndose entre la Haruno y el Namikaze.

-Y? Trajiste las entradas o no Naruto.- Dijo Sasuke impaciente, había tenido que esperar al idiota de Naruto 30 minutos, no quería esperar más.-

-Si, Si, las traje, claro que se me hizo muy fácil pedírselas.- Dijo Naruto pasándole las entradas a Sasuke y recordando como se las pidió a su padrino.

Flash Back

"Estaba Naruto en la casa de Jiraiya, su padrino, pidiéndole algo muy importante.

-Vamos, Ero-senin, Pasame las entradas.- Dijo Naruto con cara de cachorrito.-

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI, MOCOSO!- Le Grito Jiraiya a Naruto, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.- Ademas, que obtengo a cambio.-

-Etto…. Etto… Tendras…. Etto…- Naruto estaba pensando en que podría darle a Su padrino, cuando se le ocurrio una brillante idea.- Hare que tengas una cita con la vieja Tsunade! Dattebayo!.- Dijo Naruto pensando que ya había dado en el clavo.-

-¡Acepto!.- Dijo Jiraiya sin pensarlo ni un segundo entregándole las entradas a Naruto, pero lo que no sabía era que Naruto tenia los dedos cruzados atrás de su espalda."

Fin Flash Back

-NARUTO!.- Le grito alguien haciendo que dejara de pensar.- O vienes o no entras con nosotros.- Le Dijo Sasuke, entregando las entradas, y Hinata se dio cuenta de como La chica, que recibió las entradas, miraba a Sasuke, haciendo que la ojiperla se pusiera celosa.

Cuando ya hubieron entregado las entradas, Hinata agarro a Sasuke de la cara y le planto un beso delante de la chica, dejando a la chica molesta y a un Sasuke sorprendido. Hinata le mando una mirada a la chica diciéndole "_Él es mio"_ y la chica entendio la indirecta.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Sasuke una vez que se alejaron.-

-N-nada.-Dijo Hinata sonrojada, y esque había hecho un espectáculo, sin darse cuenta.

-_"Lo que hacen los celos".- _Penso Hinata, sin saber que Sasuke ya sabia la causa de su molestia, haciendo que sonriera de medio lado. Como le gustaba esa chica, con celos y todo.

-Chicos!,¡ vamos a la casa embrujada!.- Dijo Sakura, emocionada, ya que le gustaban todas esas cosas.-

-¿L-la Casa E-embrujada?.- Dijo Hinata, le tenia pánico a esas cosas.-

-Hmp, No hay problema.- Dijo Sasuke, ya que eso no le daba pánico ni nada.-

-C-claro, Por que n-no.- Dijo Naruto nervioso, ya que tampoco le gustaba esas cosas, pero se haría el valiente, no quería parecer un miedoso al frente de su novia y amigo.-

-Entonces ¡Vamos!.- Dijo Sakura arrastrando a Hinata y Naruto, Sasuke iba caminando pacifico atrás.-

10 minutos después….

-¿D-donde estoy?- Dijo Naruto asustado, y esque cuando había entrado con Sakura y los demás, sintió que tenia algo en su mano derecha y cuando lo vio se encontró con enorme tarántula que movía sus ocho patas peludas en la palma de su mano. Asustado por eso, comenzo a correr y a gritar como loco por toda la casa, logrando que se perdiera y mas aun cuando la casa estaba toda oscura.

En eso que buscaba a Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata, tropezo con alguien.

-Oh!, Perdon, no sabia por donde caminaba, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto levantando a la persona con la que habia tropezado.-

-¿Naruto-kun?- Pregunto la chica al reconocer la voz.-

-¿Hinata-chan?.- Pregunto Naruto impresionado.- ¿Que haces aquí?.-

-B-bueno, esque cuando tu mandaste el grito, yo asustada tambien empeze a correr y me perdi.-Estaba Apenada por ser tan tonta.-

-Bueno, al menos estamos los 2 juntos verdad.- Dijo Naruto.- Y No Sabes donde…- Mas no pudo terminar, ya que alguien le toco el hombro. - ¡Hey! ¡Espera, que estoy hablando con Hinata-chan! - dijo Naruto quitándose la mano, ahora en su hombro. El rubio se quedó helado cuando entre sus dedos sintió otros cinco formado sólo por puros huesos fríos.

- E-Es la… ¡La muerte! –Grito Naruto y agarro a Hinata de la mano, haciendo que los 2 empezaran a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Que fue eso?.- Dijo Sakura despues de oir el grito.-

-Debe ser un estúpido que le tiene pavor a las casas embrujadas y entro solamente para creerse valiente.- Dijo Sasuke serio.

- !MUAJAJAJAJA! –aulló una horrible bruja-arpía que aparecía de improviso a su lado. Sasuke sin emoción alguna siguió caminando con Sakura.

-Donde se habrán metido Hinata y Naruto.- Dijo Sakura, también ayudando a buscar a los chicos.

Con Naruto y Hinata…

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Hinata Y Naruto pegaron un brinco y gritaron con todas sus fuerzas cuando el torso de un hombre desfigurado con cuchillo en mano salía expulsado por una ventana.

Los 2 asustados, empezaron a correr sin saber si quiera donde pisaban o donde se dirigian tomados de la mano, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban fuera de la casa embrujada.

-BIEN!, ya salimos, dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto saltando, ya que le habia dado mucho miedo la casa.

-S-si, ¿Naruto-kun?.- Dijo captando la atencion del rubio.- ¿Donde estaran Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san?.- Dijo Hinata mirando para todos lados en busca de los chicos.-

-Mm…. Yo pense que habian salido ya, pero no estan.- Dijo Naruto tambien mirando.- Bueno, que se le puede hacer,¡ vamos a otros juegos!.- Dijo Naruto cogiendola de la mano para ir en busca de otros juegos.

-¡Ya se!.- Dijo Naruto sabiendo que a Hinata no le gustaban los juegos de velocidad.

10 minutos mas tarde…

-Naruto-kun, ¿porque elegiste este juego?.- Dijo Hinata sentada en un caballo. Naruto, habia elegido el carrusel de los caballitos para niños chicos.

-Pero, ¿porque no, Hinata-chan?, Si es divertido, ¿no?.- Dijo Naruto sentado en otro caballo delante de Hinata, mandándole una sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón.- Dijo Hinata correspondiéndole la sonrisa.-

Con Sasuke y Sakura…

-Tsk!, Donde estamos.- Dijo Sasuke ya molesto, llevaban mas de 10 minutos ahí y no podían salir, además de que se aburrió de tanta telaraña o momias que aparecían por el lugar.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, Hinata y Naruto, yo creo que ya debieron haber salido, Asique nosotros preocupémonos de salir de este lugar.- Dijo Sakura también molesta, ella había pensado que seria mas emocionante, pero a estado puro tonteando ahí.

Con Naruto y Hinata….

-Hinata-chan, ¿te divertiste?.- Dijo Naruto una vez que salieron de el carrusel.

-Si, Naruto-kun.- Dijo Hinata caminando al lado de Naruto y mientras caminaban hablaban de cosas sin importancia, pero pasaron por unos juegos en donde tenian que mandarle shuriken a un muñeco que era un pulpo, cortandole los 8 tentaculos y el muñeco tenia nombre de Hachibi.

Hinata vio que si ganaba ese juego, se ganarian un muñeco zorro, que extrañamente tenia 9 colas y tenia el nombre de Kyubi, pero sabia que ella no lo ganaria. Naruto vio como Hinata miraba a ese zorrito asique decidió ganarlo por ella.

Hinata se extraño cuando Naruto le pasó dinero al hombre que estaba a cargo del juego y vio como empezo a mandarle Shurikens al Hachibi.

-Lo Logre!, Dattebayo.- Grito Naruto cuando le corto los 8 tentaculos a el pulpo, ya que a él, extrañamente, le venia bien todo lo relacionado con los ninjas.

Luego le dieron el Zorro a Naruto y Este agradeciendole se lo entrego a Hinata.

-Ten, Hinata-chan.- Dijo Naruto entragandole el peluche a la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-Pero Naruto-kun, tu te lo ganaste, es tuyo.- Dijo Hinata sonrojada.-

-Tranquila, que yo lo gane para ti, no te preocupes.- Dijo Naruto, haciendo que Hinata lo recibiera en las manos.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.- Dijo viendo al zorro.- Le pondre Kurama.- Dijo Hinata sonriente, Abrazando a Naruto y este correspondiendole.

Sasuke y Sakura, al fin habian salido de la casa y habian empezado a buscar a Naruto y Hinata, encontrandolos en ese juego abrazados, haciendo que se pusieran celosos.

-Asique al fin aparecen.- Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendolos, el podia esconder muy bien los sentimientos, asique no tenia de que preocuparse, pero eso no le quitaba lo celoso que estaba.

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, se demoraron.- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de lo molestos que estaban.

-Si, Hinata-chan, tiene Razon, se demoraron mucho, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto igual de incredulos.-

-Esque los estabamos buscando, pero como no aparecieron pensamos que ya habian salido.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa, lo unico que queria era mandarle un buen golpe al estupido de su novio, pero si lo hacia se notaria que estaria molesta.

-Si, estuvimos jugando unos juegos y la verdad nos divertimos muchisimo.- Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Oye!, porque no vamos a ese juego.- Dijo Naruto apuntando al juego señalado. "Sillas voladoras", Tenia por nombre. Consistia en un juego que tenia unas sillas y que conforme va dando vuelta el juego, las sillas se iran elevando. (N/A: Abajo Habran algunas fotos.)

-¡Vamos!.- Dijo Hinata, ya que le habia emocionado ese juego.

-Yo no voy, ese juego no es para mi.- Dijo Sasuke ya que no le habia gustado ese juego.

-A-a mi me d-dan miedo las alturas.- Dijo Sakura cuando vio lo alto que era ese juego.

-Bueno, entonces yo con Hinata-Chan nos subimos, Dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto corriendo con Hinata de la mano, haciendo que la pelirosa y el pelo azebache se pusieran mas celosos.

Cuando subieron al juego, Naruto y Hinata se subieron a una silla para dos, ya que a Hinata le daba miedo estar sola. Cuando empezo a dar vuelta el juego y a elevarse, Naruto con Hinata empezaron a levantar las manos, a sonreir con los ojos cerrados y a Gritar, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que mandaba tanto Sasuke como Sakura.

Despues se subieron los cuatro a otro juego, "Tsunami" Tenia por nombre. El juego consistia en subirse a un bote y que alrededor haya agua y el bote tenia que ir subiendo (Estilo montaña rusa) y que cuando llegaran a la cima, el bote bajaba a gran velocidad, haciendo que el agua chocara con el bote y mojara a los pasajeros. Los chicos estaban sentados asi: Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura y Naruto.

Sakura por pura fuerza de voluntad subio, cuando se mojaron, por suerte no se mojaron mucho ya que todos se agacharon y el agua con suerte, les mojo un poco la espalda.

Despues quisieron subir a la montaña rusa, pero por el miedo que le tenia Sakura a las alturas y el miedo que le tenia Hinata a la montaña Rusa, decidieron no subirse.

Despues fueron a los autitos chocadores, donde Hinata y Naruto se divertían muchísimo, pero Sasuke y Sakura al ver la felicidad de los chicos, se pusieron mas celosos.

Asi, fueron subiendose a cada juego que les gustara, Hinata y Naruto eran los mas divertidos, pero Sasuke andaba Amargado y Sakura molesta.

Al final, decidieron subirse a uno de los ultimos juegos, "Disko" tenia por nombre. El juego consistia en un disco que tenia a los pasajeros por las orillas dejando un espacio al medio, que giraba y que al mismo tiempo se tambaleara. Los chicos se sentaron asi: Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura.

Cuando empezo a moverse el juego, Naruto no se afirmo bien y se tambaleo tanto que termino encima de Hinata, cuando levanto la mirada, vio a Hinata, los dos estaban cerca de sus Labios, y Hinata le sonrio a Naruto y este se dio que Hinata era muy bonita y él le sonrió a ella. Sasuke y Sakura vieron eso y Sakura le propino un golpe a Naruto no soportandolo mas, dejandolo Insconciente. Por suerte, en ese momento, se termino el juego.

Cuando salieron de Fantasilandia, Sasuke recibio una llamada de su amigo Gaara.

-¿Que?.- Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-"_Pero que amargado estas. ¿Qué te paso?".- _Dijo Gaara divertido de que su amigo estuviera molesto.

-Hmp, Nada que te importe. ¿Qué Quieres?.- Dijo Sasuke ya cansado de esperar tanto.

-"_Bueno, bueno. Te queria decir que hay una fiesta en mi casa, estan todos aquí, y como yo sabia que estabas con Naruto, Hinata y Sakura te llame a ti en vez de cada uno"_.- Dijo Gaata desde el otro lado de la linea.-

-¿Y que? si estan conmigo los demas.- Dijo Sasuke aburrido.-

-"_Ah! Vamos hombre, no te hagas el estupido. Vengan para aca".-_ Dijo Gaara aburrido de que Sasuke no entendiera lo que queria decir.

-Ya, vamos para alla, nos vemos.- Dijo Sasuke cortando sin escuchar una respuesta.

Despues de cortar se dirigio a los demas.

-Escuchen, Gaara me ha llamado para decirles que hay una fiesta en su casa, ¿quieren ir?.- Dijo Sasuke mirando a los otros tres.

-Claro, Vamos Hinata-chan.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Yo Digo que si, pero antes quiero hablar con Naruto un momento.- Dijo Sakura, viendo a su novio molesta.

-Bien, yo aprovechare para hablar con Hinata.- Dijo Sasuke también Naruto como Hinata se miraron y dijeron en la mente "¿_Ahora que hice?"_.

Con Sasuke y Hinata…

-¿Que pasa, Sasuke-kun?.- Dijo Hinata incrédula.-

-Que te pasa a ti.- Dijo Sasuke mostrando su molestia.- Has estado todo el Dia, "Naruto-kun aquí, Naruto-kun alla" Me tienes arto con eso, se supone que la pasaríamos juntos en el parque de diversiones, pero no. A La bonita se le ocurrio andar con su amigo que con su novio.- Dijo Sasuke molesto.- No quiero que te juntes mas con el.- Dijo Sasuke serio. La verdad era mentira, que todo lo decía por la rabia que tenia.

-¿Quien te crees?.- Dijo Hinata, también molesta.- No porque seas mi novio, significa que me tienes que mandar. Ademas que me quería divertir, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?.- Dijo Hinata enojada.-

-Pasa que Naruto algunas veces te mira con otros ojos y eso no lo soporto.- Dijo Sasuke también enojado. No dejaría caer su orgullo tan fácilmente. Pero lo que nosabia era que su orgullo le podría hacer una mala jugada.

-Bueno, si no puedes con tus celos, arréglatelo solito, porque yo, no pienso andar rogándote para que me perdones.- Dijo Hinata, tambien no dejando caer su orgullo. Ella era una Hyuga y no dejaria que nadie la pisotera.- Y Ademas si dices que Naruto me mira con otros ojos, entonces ¿porque esta con Sakura?.-

Luego de eso Hinata se fue sin escuchar una respuesta. Se sentía dolida, ya que Sasuke no confiaba en ella.

En eso, le llego un mensaje a su celular de parte del Namikaze.

"_Hinata-chan, creo que tambien te peleaste con Sasuke, no?. Bueno juntémonos una cuadra mas adelante, por favor"_.

Hinata se encamino a donde le dijo Naruto y lo encontró apollado en una pared.

-Parece que a ti tampoco te fue tambien.- Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata.

-Si.- Dijo Hinata desanimada.-

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo Sasuke?.- Dijo Naruto tambien desanimado.

Y Hinata le conto lo que le había dicho Sasuke. Dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

-Y A ti, ¿que te dijo Sakura-san?.- Dijo Hinata, haciendo que Naruto le contara lo que paso.

Flash Back

-¿De que querias hablar, Sakura-chan?.- Dijo Naruto viendo a Sakura.

-¿Eres Estupido o que?.- Dijo Sakura.- No te das cuenta de que ando molesta porque me dejaste todo el dia por la fea de Hinata.- Dijo Sakura celosa.-

-Porque tratas asi a Hinata-chan.- Dijo Mirando para atrás y ver a Hinata discutiendo con Sasuke.- Yo la Encuentro muy bonita.- Dijo Naruto para después posar la mirada en la pelirosa, pero apenas lo hizo le llego un golpe a la cara.

-Porque le dices a ella bonita y a mi no?.- Dijo Sakura estando demasiado enojada.- Ella es una molestia.- Dijo Sakura explotando.-

-Sakura.- Dijo Naruto serio.- Porque tratas asi a Hinata si tu la quieres, son amigas o no?.- Naruto había recordado que ellas eran amigas, ¿Por qué la trataban así?

-Nunca la quise, siempre la deteste.- Sakura tan celosa que estaba que no sabia lo que decía.

-¿Porque?-

-Porque me quito a Sasuke, porque me quito mi popularidad, porque es mejor en inteligencia, porque es mejor en canto, en bailar y en otras cosas mas.- Dijo Sakura.- No entiendo que le ven.- Sakura estaba celosa, demasiado celosa.

-Entonces, cuando te pedi ser mi novia amabas a Sasuke?.- Dijo Naruto.-

-N-no.- Dijo Sakura reaccionando, y esque todo lo que había dicho era mentira, la rabia la cegó y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Naruto no es lo que quería decir, perdóname.-

-Te digo que ven los demás en Hinata?.- Dijo Naruto acercándose a la cara de Sakura, pero manteniendo distancia.- Que es una chica amable, graciosa, y cariñosa, además de que no se miente a si misma.- Dijo Naruto alejándose, pero luego se acordó de algo.- Y me extraña que Hinata sea mas inteligente que tu, ¿te digo porque?.- Dijo Naruto, mirando para atrás a Sakura.- Porque con esa frente grande que tienes, me extraña que no tengas cerebro.- Y Con eso se fue.

-¿Que Hice...?- Dijo Sakura, recordando que por la rabia había dicho todas esas mentiras.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando Naruto termino de contar su relato, suspiraron los 2 y es que sus parejas eran muy problemáticas. (Se les pego lo de Shikamaru xD).

-Pero Naruto-kun, tu sabes como es Sakura cuando esta celosa. Dice cosas sin sentido.- Dijo Hinata.-

-Y tu tambien conoces como es Sasuke cuando se la da de orgulloso.- Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, mañana cuando se le bajen los humos, vamos a hablar con ellos.- Dijo Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto.-

Y Naruto aprovecha la oportunidad de ir a la casa de Sakura, porque quiere descubrir algunas cosas. Y Lo haría cuando Sakura no estuviera, ósea, en ese momento.

-Hinata-chan, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?- Dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata.

Con Sasuke y Sakura…

Sasuke después de pelear con Hinata, se va a buscar a Sakura, ya que tenían que asistir a la fiesta y él no iría solo.

Cuando llegaron, Gaara los hizo pasar de inmediato. La casa de Gaara, como era de esperarse, era una mansión. Sasuke, decía que era un poco mas chica que la de él, pero aun asi, la casa de Gaara es Grande.

-Oye, y¿ tus padres?.- Pregunto Sakura.

-Salieron, y aproveche esa oportunidad para poder hacer esta fiesta.- Dijo Gaara, orgulloso, Pero, después ve como Matsuri lo Llama para bailar y el ni tonto ni perezoso, decide ir.- Lo siento chicos, pero una bella mujer me esta llamando.- Y Con eso se fue.

-¿Vamos a bailar Sasuke-Kun?.- Dijo Sakura atrayendo la atención de Sasuke.

-Claro, Vamos.- Y Con eso se fueron a la pista de baile.

Con Naruto y Hinata…

Naruto para poder llegar a la casa de Sakura, tuvo que tomar un Taxi con Hinata. Cuando llegaron los recibio Peter, y luego los vio Maki.

-Hola Naruto, Hinata. ¿Que se les ofrece?.- Dijo Maki sonriéndole a ambos.

-Necesito hablar algo con usted si puede.- Dijo Naruto serio desconcertando a Maki.

-Esta bien. Hinata puedes ir a la sala para que yo y Naruto hablemos de algo.- Dijo Maki a Hinata, y esta obedeciéndole se fue a la sala-.

-De Que quieres hablar Naruto.- Dijo Maki estando solos.

-Quiero hablar acerca de mi Padre.- Maki se preguntaba quien era el padre de Naruto, per este mismo le respondio.- Minato Namikaze.- Dijo Haciendo que el Haruno abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Minato fue tu padre?.- Dijo Maki Sorprendido.

-Si, y quisiera saber que fue usted de mi padre.- Dijo Naruto.

-Esta bien, te lo contare.- Dijo Maki haciendo que tanto el como Naruto se sentaran.-

-Nosotros fuimos amigos desde la Universidad, Despues de unos años tu Padre fue alcalde de Tokio, y además eramos socios. Yo siempre soñé con ser alcalde de Tokio, pero cuando tu padre lo fue, sentí un poco de envidia por el. Un dia, el estaba en España haciendo algunas cosas, y yo le pedi que viniera para aca, a ayudarme en algo, pero…- Hizo una pausa, recordando ese dia.- Supe que cuando él iba camino al aeropuerto de España, un hombre enmascarado lo asalto y con la pistola, le mando un tiro en la cabeza.-

-¡Entonces fuiste tu el que contrato al enmascarado para que lo Matara!.- Dijo Naruto parándose de donde estaba sentado.-

-Te equivocas.- Dijo Maki Serio, sabia de antemano que Naruto pensaría eso.- Quizas tuve envidia de el, pero siempre lo quise como un Hermano. Supe tiempo después que el que contrato a el Enmascarado, se llamaba Madara. Ya que Madara le tenia envidia y desprecio a tu padre. Pero ese hombre murió un año después ya que en el avión en el que iba, se estrello contra el mar. Esa es la verdad.- Dijo cerrando los ojos.-

-M-mi p-padre.- Dijo Naruto con los ojos llorosos. Pero no aguanto mas porque salio corriendo. Hinata al ver como iba Naruto decidio seguirlo. Por suerte era buena corriendo y lo alcanzo a la vuelta de una esquina.-

-Naruto-kun, que pa…-Mas no pudo terminar ya que Naruto la abrazo igual que un niño a su madre.- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, todo estará bien.- Decia Hinata acariciándole la cabeza.

Con Sasuke y Sakura….

Sasuke y Sakura tan enojados y celosos que estaban, que se quisieron desquitar con lo primero que vieron: el Alcohol.

Con Naruto y Hinata…

Naruto le conto todo lo sucedido a la ojiperla, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera. Una vez que Naruto se calmo, Este fue a dejar a Hinata a la casa de ella.

Cuando llegaron los recibió Hana.

-Pero quien es este chico tan apuesto que tenemos aquí.- Dijo Hana sonriéndole a Naruto.-

-Naruto Namikaze, Mucho Gusto Señora Ama.- Dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.-

-Que Señora Ama ni que nada, Dime Hana.- Dijo Hana.

-Esta bien, Hana-chan.- Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la mujer.

-Pero si es un amor, Hinata.- Dijo La Mujer abrazando a Naruto, haciendo que este casi se ahogara por el "Cariñoso" Abrazo.

-Mamá, déjalo que lo asfixias.- Dijo Hinata haciendo que su mamá lo soltara.

-Esta bien. Esta bien.- Dijo Hana sonriendo.-

-Bueno Hinata, yo ahora me voy.- Dijo Naruto dando la vuelta para irse.-

-Pero como te vas a ir, ven a comer con nosotras. Justo que Pepa hizo una comida exquisita, que esta para chuparse los dedos.- Dijo Hana sonriéndole a Naruto, haciendo que este pasara a comer.-

Cuando entraron, Naruto lo primero que olfateo, fue su comida favorita. RAMEN.

Despues de que comieran, se quedaron en la mesa hablando y riéndose de las tonteras que decía Naruto.

Cuando ya era la hra de irse, Naruto se paro de la mesa.

-Bien, me tendre que ir. Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo esplendidad, pero yo tengo que volver al Instituto.- Dijo Naruto parándose.

-Espera. Naruto-kun, ¿te quedas los fines de Semana en el Instituto?.- Dijo Hana sorprendida recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto.- Ah! No!, esto no lo acepto. Esta noche te quedas aquí.- Dijo Hana sonriéndole a Naruto.

-Pero no, Muchas gracias Hana-chan, pero yo me tengo que ir. No quiero ser de mucha molestia.- Dijo Naruto agradecido por la propuesta.

-¡TE QUEDAS!.- Dijo Hana con una mirada que haría que hasta los mismos muertos se asustaran y alrededor tenia una aurea oscura, maligna.

-E-esta b-bien.- Dijo Naruto asustado de Hana.

-Muy bien.- Y De inmediato se le cambio el aurea, a una feliz.- No te preocupes por la ropa. Neji-chan se queda algunos días aca, asique tienes ropa para cambiarte.- Dijo Hana recordando a Su Neji-chan.

Hinata cuando escucho que Naruto se quedaba, lo guio hasta la pieza de Neji, ya que este tenia habitación propia cuando se quedaba.

-Lo siento. Mi Madre algunas veces puede ser Estricta.- Dijo Hinata, buscándole ropa a Naruto.

-No hay problema. Me recuerda a mi Madre.- Dijo Naruto recordando a su "Cariñosa" Madre.

-Bueno, ya tienes todo. Ojala puedas dormir bien. Buenas noches.- Dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto y en eso le susurro en el oído.- Todo estará bien.- Y luego se separo, para sonreírle e irse a su respectiva habitación.

Naruto luego de ponerse el pijama de Neji se va a acostar. Acordandose de todas las cosas que le habían pasado ese dia. Y después de un rato se durmió.

En la casa de Gaara…

Cuando ya era la hora de irse, Sasuke aun estando borracho, quiso llevar a Sakura a su casa, ya que esta estaba de la misma forma que él.

En el camino a la Casa de Sakura, a ella le llego un mensaje en el celular de su padre.

"_Hija, tengo que ir a Francia a hacer algunas cosas y me he llevado a Peter con migo. Cuidate y pone seguro en todas partes. Besos"_

-Ehhh~~.- Dijo Sakura borracha.- Mi padre salio.-

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Sakura, esta se quería despedirse de beso en la mejilla de Sasuke, pero por un momento, vio a Naruto en vez de Sasuke y no soportándolo Mas, le dio un beso en los labios.

Sasuke de lo borracho que estaba, tambien creyo ver a Hinata, asique cuando vio que "Hinata" se acercó a él y le dio un beso, profundizo el beso.

Sakura vio que "Naruto" quería mas, decidio llevarlo a su casa y una vez cerraron la puerta sin seguro, Sasuke acorralo a "Hinata" en la puerta, besándola en los labios para luego ir bajando hacia su cuello.

Los 2 despues de un rato, sintieron mucha calor asique prosieguieron a sacarse la ropa, mientras iban hacia la habitación de Sakura, botando la ropa por el pasillo y chocando con las cosas que habían en el camino haciendo que esta se cayeran.

Esa noche, hicieron algo de lo que se arrepentirían el resto de sus vidas.

A La Mañana en la casa de Hinata…

Naruto al despertar a las 9:00 hrs. se fue a la ducha a bañarse y Hinata hizo lo mismo pero en la habitación de ella.

Despues de que se tomaran la ducha , fueron a tomar desayuno, acordando de que hirian a hablar con Sasuke y Sakura.

Salieron de la casa de Hinata a las 10:00 camino a la casa de Sasuke, ya que Naruto dijo que primero el iria a dejar a Hinata a la casa del Uchiha y que luego él iria a la casa de Sakura.

Una vez, llegada a la casa de Sasuke, los atendio Mikoto sonriente.

- Hola Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, ¿A quien buscan?.- Dijo Mikoto alegre de que la visitaran.

-Buenos Dias Mikoto-San. Buscamos a Sasuke-kun. ¿El Esta despierto?.- Dijo Hinata ilusionada de poder arreglar las cosas con Sasuke.

-¿Mm? Sasu-chan anoche no llego, parece que se quedo en la casa de Gaara-chan.- Dijo Mikoto sin saber en donde estaba su hijo.

- Esta bien. Muchas Gracias. Hasta luego Mikoto-san.- Dijo Hinata despidiéndose.

-¿No esta Sasuke?.- Pregunto Naruto a Hinata.

-No. Parece que se quedo con Gaara-kun. Bueno, vamos donde Sakura-san, y después yo me voy donde Gaara-kun.- Dijo Hinata sonriente.

-No se porque, pero siento un extraño presentimiento de esto.- Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo azulado, ya que esa mañana el cielo estaba muy celeste.

-Hai yo tambien siento eso. Pero serán cosas sin importancia.- Dijo Hinata sin imaginarse lo que le pasaría.

20 minutos después…

Cuando llegaron, Naruto fue a abrir la Puerta, ya que este tenia una copia de la llave. Pero lo que le sorprendio fue ver la puerta sin seguro.

-Hinata-chan. La puerta no esta con seguro.-Dijo Naruto llamando a Hinata, haciendo que esta tambien se sorprendiera. Despues se miraron y prosiguieron a abrir la puerta, encontrando ropa botada por todos lados además de cosas de la casa tambien botadas. Siguieron el rastro de la ropa y lo que les sorprendio más, fueron las ropas de Sasuke tambien botadas. Siguendo el rastro llegaron a la habitación de Sakura.

Los 2 se miraron, inseguros, pero para sacar las dudas, abrieron la puerta de todos modos. Lo primero que fueron, fue el color de la habitación, fucsia, los muebles, espejos y demás. Pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue lo que hallaron en la cama.

Sasuke y Sakura, durmiendo abrazados, con algunas ropas desparramadas por la habitación, estando estos desnudos, tapados con una sabana de la cintura hacia abajo. Y como Sasuke y Sakura estaban abrazados, no se notaba los "pechos" que la chica tenia.

Hinata al verlos, le salieron lagrimas de los ojos, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

-Sasuke/Sakura…- Dijeron en un susurro Hinata con Naruto, haciendo que las lagrimas de Hinata salieran con más facilidad y que Naruto se enojara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NO ME MATEN!**

**MIL DISCULPAS SI CREEN QUE ESTA MALO ESTE CAP, PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.**

**TAMBIEN PERDON POR NO HABERLO SUBIDO ANTES, PERO LAS PRUEBAS EN MI LICEO SE ESTAN HACIENDO MAS JODIDAS, YA QUE PRONTO VOY A SALIR DE VACACIONES, ADEMAS DE QUE TUVE QUE IR CON MI FAMILIA A ESPAÑA Y NO PUDE LLEVAR MI COMPU.**

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, YA QUE SERA EL FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.**

**AH! Y ESTE ES EL VESTUARIO DE LOS CHICOS EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES:**

.  (**HINATA**)

photo/550501764/clothes_women_fashion_garments_dre ss2013_2012_for_sexy_girls_ (**SAKURA**)

. **(SASUKE)**

jc2vppn/0tEm6o2oz/naruto_ **(NARUTO)**

**JA NÉ!**

**REVIEWS?**


	20. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

**Adiós**

Naruto al ver como Hinata lloraba, le dio una rabia ver de esa forma a su "Hermana pequeña" por un idiota, pero a eso se le sumaba el ver a Sakura de esa forma. No soportándolo más, les grito a los 2.

-¡SASUKE! ¡SAKURA!.- Dijo Haciendo que estos se despertaran al instante. El pelinegro y la pelirosa les extraño el estar en la habitación de Sakura acostados y mas en sima desnudos, pero lo que mas les extraño fue ver a Hinata llorando en silencio y a Naruto exaltado. Y como rayo, se acordaron de lo que paso en la noche.

-Hinata/Naruto…- Dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo el nombre de "sus novios".

-Vámonos Hinata.- Dijo Naruto dando media vuelta con Hinata, haciendo que los otros chicos, reaccionaran a ponerse ropa. Sasuke se puso unos pantalones a la rápida y Sakura encontró una bata que había por ahí y se la puso, para encaminarse hacia Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Hinata escúchame!- Dijo Sasuke alcanzando a Hinata en el living tocándole en el hombro.

-¡NO LA TOQUES, IMBECIL!- Dijo Naruto explotando la rabia que tenia, andándole un golpe a Sasuke, echándolo a volar.

-Naruto, hablemos.- Dijo Sakura una vez llegando donde Naruto.

El pelirrubio iba a rechazar pero Hinata le dijo algo que solo él lo pudo oír.

-Naruto-kun, es mejor hablar con ellos y terminar con toda esta farsa.- Dijo Hinata, todavía lloraba pero no emitiendo ningún sonido. Naruto haciéndole caso se llevo a Sakura a otro lugar, para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente al igual que Sasuke con Hinata.

Con Sasuke y Hinata…

-Hinata, perdóname, no se lo que paso…- Mas no pudo terminar al recibir una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que doblara la cara, además de que seguro y después le quedaba una marca.

-¡No Quiero escucharte, inútil!.- Dijo Hinata rompiendo en lagrimas.

-Hinata, Perdóname, Por favor.- Decía Sasuke en realidad arrepentido.-

-Sasuke.- Dijo Hinata mirándolo.- No puedo perdonarte.- Dijo Sorprendiéndolo.- Me has dañado lo suficiente, ya no confió en ti, estoy cansada de tanto intentar y voy a tomar esa promesa que tu me dijiste. Estoy cansada de tanto intentar.- Dijo Haciendo que Sasuke recordara.-

(Flash back)

"-Dame una segunda oportunidad, Hinata.- Dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Hinata.- Dame otra oportunidad, esta vez no la desperdiciaré, no lo arruinaré. Si la arruinó...-Paró, le costaba decir lo próximo.- Busca a alguien, que te quiera, y que tu a el.- Dijo Sasuke, dejando sorprendida a Hinata".

(End Flash back)

-Hinata, no, por favor.- Dijo Sasuke imaginándose lo que iba a decir Hinata.

-¿Existe la vergüenza en tu corazón? ¿Qué vale la pena en nuestra relación?- Dijo Hinata sin recibir respuesta.- Voy a buscar a alguien y quiero que sea Naruto.- Dijo Hinata decidida.- Ya no me veras mas. Y quería arreglar las cosas contigo, ¿pero que Gano? ¿Me encuentro con esta sorpresita?, Sasuke como no pudiste tener algo de conciencia. Por favor, No me engañes con palabras sin sentido, porque ya no volveré a ser tu juguete. Me enamorare de Naruto y me voy a alejar de tu persona. Se acabó. Lo nuestro se acabó- Dijo Hinata yéndose, dejando a Sasuke solo en la sala, dándose cuenta de lo inútil que fue.

Con Naruto y Sakura…

Sakura y Naruto se mantenían callados, nadie emitía un sonido o una palabra, asique Naruto arto de eso, decidió hablar.

-Me vas a decir algo, ¿o no? Estoy perdiendo mí tiempo contigo.- Dijo Naruto enojado.-

-Naruto. Perdóname, Yo no quería en serio, fue algo que no quise hacerlo.- Dijo Sakura arrepentida.

-Pero lo Hiciste.- Le Dijo Naruto, siendo brusco con las palabras, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera peor de lo que estaba.

-¡Naruto yo te amo!- Le Grito Sakura.- ¡Te amo con locura!, ¡Te amo como a nadie!.- Dijo Sakura llorando arrepentida.

-Si te lastime disculpa, pero yo no puedo con esto.- Dijo Naruto a punto de llorar.- No quiero parecer inútil, ¿quien me dice que tu no harás esto de nuevo?.- Dijo Naruto dejando salir una lagrima.- Pero, no pienso llorar.- Y Se limpio la lagrima que callo por su rostro.- Lamento decirte que serás tú la que llore.- Dijo Naruto mirándola serio.- Me enamorare de Hinata y así no te causare problemas.-

-¡Naruto!, yo se muy que no eres tu, soy yo. Pero no quiero que busques a alguien mas, Por favor.-Dijo Sakura abrazándolo.-

-No vale la pena nuestra relación. Siento que todos tus abrazos son mentiras, yo no puedo soportar tanta humillación. Se acabó, hasta aquí llegamos.- Dijo Naruto alejándola, yéndose, dejándola sola en el pasillo tirada en el suelo y tapándose la cara, mientras, las lagrimas caían por sus ojos.-

Naruto vio a Sasuke en la sala, mas no le dio importancia, porque sabía que Hinata había dado el golpe final.

El Martes…

Naruto y Hinata estaban en la pieza de Hinata, con un computador.

-Bien, ya esta echo.- Dijo Hinata mirando el Computador.

-Lo Único que tenemos que hacer es esperar.- Dijo Naruto asintiendo.-

El Miércoles…

Los Integrantes del grupo _"Broken Youths"_ Estaban ensayando en su escondite, pero el ambiente estaba tenso.

Además de que los chicos habían cambiado de lugares estado Sasuke a la derecha, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto a la izquierda, mientras que Shikamaru estaba atrás con la batería.

**Te necesito,**

**Y no quiero que te alejes nunca,**

**Estaba escrito,**

**Que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor uouohhh.**

Hinata que era la que cantaba esa parte con Sasuke, no lo miro en ningún momento.

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Sera tal vez que todo estaba escrito,**

**Este es nuestro amor, un corazón,**

**Que late fuerte sin pensar,**

**Que no se puede luchar contra el viento.**

**Este es nuestro amor, un gran amor,**

**Que solo intenta existir y no morir,**

**Será tal vez que todo estaba escrito.**

**Nana nana.**

Cuando Terminaron, Hinata miro a Naruto y le sonrió, este le hizo lo mismo a ella. Haciendo que Sasuke con Sakura, se sintieran peor de lo que estaban.

Pero de un momento a otro, Naruto y Hinata se pusieron serios y asintieron.

-Bueno, nos salió bien el ensayo, Pero tanto yo como Hinata queremos hablar con ustedes tres.- Dijo Refiriéndose a Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo Sasuke sintiendo un mal presentimiento.-

-Dejamos la banda.- Dijo Hinata seria.- Nos divertimos, nos reímos, la pasamos bien, pero, todo tiene su fin, y este es mi final en la banda, también como es el final de Naruto.- Dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a los otros 3.- No se si ustedes quieren seguir con la Banda, pero al menos, nosotros la dejamos.-

Hinata hizo que todos quedaran en silencio, pero todos prestaron atención a Shikamaru quien levanto la mano.

-Ya que estamos en esto. Yo también tengo que dejar la banda, ya que estudiare pronto en la Universidad y después ocupare el lugar de mi Padre y no tendré tiempo para la banda. Sé que es problemático, pero, quiero y tengo que hacerlo.- Dijo Shikamaru yéndose para el lado de Hinata y Naruto.

-Bueno, parece que este es el fin de la Banda _"Broken Youths"_, Me alegró de haberlos tenido como compañeros.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa, aguantando las lágrimas.

-Igual a ustedes. Adiós.- Dijeron Naruto, Shikamaru y Hinata, saliendo del escondite.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Sakura se tiro a los brazos de Sasuke a llorar, siendo abrazada por este.

El Día de la Licenciatura…

Todos ya sabían del rompimiento de Naruto con Sakura y Hinata con Sasuke, sabiendo las razones del rompimiento mirando a Sakura como una cualquiera, pero Sasuke algunas veces la defendía.

Ahora todos los alumnos que se van a Licenciar, estaban en la escalera, ya que Tsunade queria hablar con ellos.

-Bueno, ha llegado el día, se van a licenciar para poder pasar a la Universidad y se que todos o la mayoría, se irán a la Universidad que tenemos, y a los que no.- Dijo Mirando específicamente a dos de los que estaban ahí.- Espero que les vaya bien en donde quiera que se vayan.-

Después de eso, todos salieron para el patio trasero ya que ahí se va a realizar la licenciatura. Excepto Shikamaru y Temari.-

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto Temari, ya que el Nara le había dicho que se quedaran un rato.-

-Bien, voy a ir al grano. Tsk, que problemático.- Dijo rascándose la nuca.- Desde ahora seremos novios y tu serás mía y de nadie mas.- Dijo Yéndose dejando a Temari con la boca abierta y muda.

En La licenciatura…

Todos los familiares de los alumnos que pasarían una nueva etapa estaban ahí, incluso Hiashi ya que no quería perderse el día en que su única hija se licenciara. Pero estaba peleando todo el rato con Hana.

Tsunade decía algunas palabras que a nadie le interesaba, hasta que ella dijo algo que realmente llamo la atención.

-Bien, ahora un alumno destacado, tanto en inteligencia como en la parte musical, nos interpretara una canción.- Dijo Tsunade dejando que Sasuke subiera al escenario para que cantara una canción.

-Bueno, esta es una canción que la escribí esta semana que se llama "_Enamorarte de el"_, ojala que les guste.- Dijo Sasuke mirando a Hinata, haciendo que esta también lo mirara.

Y empezó con una melodía tranquila con la Guitarra.

**Sé, que las cosas ya no andan muy bien,**

**Y Entiendo que eso te haga dudar,**

** Estas pensando en terminar. **

Cantaba Sasuke, mientras recordaba cuando Hinata termino con él.

**Entiendo, que no te sientas bien**

**Y que alejarnos no te haría mal**

**Estas cansada de tanto intentar.**

Sasuke recordó cuando Hinata le había dicho esas mismas palabras.

**Tal vez, quizás con él lo quieras intentar,**

**No te lo niego que celos me da,**

**Supongo de mi lado ya te vas**

**Por ti voy a luchar...**

Sasuke algunas veces cerraba los ojos o miraba a Hinata, pero esta apartaba la mirada.

**Si Hoy ya no estas conmigo, mañana estas con el**

**Tendré que suponer, me dejaste de querer**

**Que te hayas propuesto olvidarme**

**Y ahora de el quieres enamorarte**

**Si Hoy ya no estas conmigo, mañana estas con el**

**Tendré que suponer, me dejaste de querer**

**Y aunque él sea mi amigo no puedo entender**

**Porque quieres ahora. Enamorarte de él.**

Y Lo que mas le dolió fue, el saber que Hinata se enamoraría de Naruto, uno de sus amigos.

**Hoy me imagino que no quieres hablar**

**Y a la distancia buscas apostar**

**Crees que así me podrás olvidar**

**Aunque lo intentes fueron momentos que jamás**

**De tu mente podrás borrar**

**Juro que por ti voy a luchar.**

Hinata, que estaba escuchando y miraba a Sasuke, sabía que esa canción era para ella.

**Tal vez, quizás con él lo quieras intentar,**

**No te lo niego que celos me da,**

**Supongo de mi lado ya te vas**

**Por ti voy a luchar...**

**Si Hoy ya no estas conmigo, mañana estas con el**

**Tendré que suponer, me dejaste de querer**

**Que te hayas propuesto olvidarme**

**Y ahora de el quieres enamorarte**

**Si Hoy ya no estas conmigo, mañana estas con el**

**Tendré que suponer, me dejaste de querer**

**Y aunque él sea mi amigo no puedo entender**

**Porque quieres ahora. Enamorarte de él.**

**/Enamorarte de el/.**

**L**uego de que terminara de cantar, los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse, dio las gracias y bajo del escenario con un pensamiento en mente-

-_"Luchare por ti, Hinata"_.- Pensaba Sasuke bajando la escalera.

-Bueno, Muchas Gracias Sasuke, ahora mencionaremos a los licenciados.- Dijo Tsunade haciendo que los demás, estuvieran atentos. Y así los fue llamando uno por uno.

-Sasuke Uchiha, Universidad Konoha, Área Empresarial.- Dijo Tsunade Entregándole el diploma a Sasuke, abrazándolo y sacándose la foto. Mikoto no se tardo en pararse del lugar donde estaba sentada, aplaudiéndole a su hijo y después de unos segundos También se paró del lugar donde estaba sentado Fugaku, aplaudiéndole a su hijo, pero no tan efusivamente como Mikoto.

-Sakura Haruno, Universidad Konoha, Área Medicina.- Dijo Tsunade, entregándole el diploma a Sakura, la abrazo y se sacaron la foto. Maki y Peter al ver que Sakura recibía el diploma se pararon de su asiento y aplaudieron efusivamente, haciendo que Sakura se riera.

-Ino Yamanaka, Universidad Konoha, Área Medicina.- Y así fue explicando cada uno de los estudiantes (N/A: No quiero poner todo el procedimiento del abrazo y todo eso, asique me lo saltare).

-Shikamaru Nara, Universidad Konoha, Carrera Detective.- (No se me cual es el área para eso xDD)

-Gaara Subaku No, Universidad Konoha, Leyes.-

-Matsuri Higurashi, Universidad Konoha, Área Enfermería.-

-Tenten Kurotachi, Universidad Konoha, Área Policial.-

-Neji Hyuga, Universidad Konoha, Área Empresarial.-

-Karin Uzumaki, Universidad Konoha, Área Medicina.-

-Suigutsu Igarashi, Universidad Konoha, Preparador Físico.-

-Sai Uzuka, Universidad Konoha, Área Arte.-

-Temari Senju, Universidad Konoha, Área Asistencia Social.-

-Bueno, antes de que licenciemos a Los otros 2 compañeros restantes, quisieran que pasaran aquí y cantaran una canción si fuera posible.- Dijo Tsunade refiriéndose a Naruto con Hinata, estos gustosos aceptaron, ya que hace días atrás le habían pedido el permiso a la directora para que cantaran.

-Bueno, Me presento. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga y Estoy aquí con mi mejor amigo Naruto Namikaze. Yo escribí una canción, y Naruto me ayudara, Que se llama "_Otro amor vendrá_" espero que les guste.

Naruto puso un teclado en el escenario para poder hacer las percusiones y ayudar a Hinata.

**Tengo que decirte, que vives solo en mí.**

**En cada momento, día y noche así.**

**Y si estoy hablando en vano,**

**Y no puedes comprender,**

**Ahora ya no importa, no, no.**

**Solo tengo que creer.**

Hinata había escrito esa canción cuando ocurrió lo de ella y Sasuke. Ella Sabia que La canción tenía razón, Alguien más iba a llegar.

**Que otro amor vendrá,**

**Si hoy estoy muriendo, otro amor vendrá,**

**Otro amor mejor.**

**Otro amor vendrá,**

**Porque voy a dedicarme a vivir sin ti,**

**Para ser feliz,**

**Otro amor vendrá.**

Naruto que se sabía la letra, quiso cantar con Hinata también.

**Puedes ser tan falso**

**Y puedes ser tan cruel**

**Y yo que moriría,**

**Porque tú me fueras fiel.**

**Y si estoy hablando en vano,**

**Y si estoy hablando mal,**

**Ahora ya no importa, no, no, no.**

**Lo que quiero es terminar.**

Naruto sabia que cuando cantaba la canción, se lo estaba diciendo a Sakura y Hinata sabia que ella le pasaba lo mismo con Sasuke.

**Que otro amor vendrá,**

**Si hoy estoy muriendo,**

**Otro amor vendrá,**

**Otro amor mejor.**

**Otro amor vendrá**

**Porque voy a dedicarme a vivir sin ti**

**Quiero ser feliz.**

Hinata agarro el micrófono y empezó a caminar por el escenario haciendo movimientos o cosas así, pero después se fue donde Naruto para que cantaran los dos esa parte.

**No me voy a engañar, **

**Sé que al final, nunca te olvidare**

**Pero que puedo hacer,**

**Debo ser fuerte y luchar.**

Hinata en ese momento le callo una lágrima, pero cerro los ojos, ya que habia prometido, nunca mas llorar por Sasuke.

**Otro amor vendrá,**

**Si hoy estoy muriendo,**

**Otro amor vendrá.**

**Sera mejor.**

**Otro amor vendrá.**

**Porque voy a dedicarme a vivir sin ti,**

**Voy a ser feliz.**

En Ese momento, Naruto y Hinata se miraron y se sonrieron, sabiendo que ese amor, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

**Otro amor vendrá.**

**Otro amor vendrá.**

**Otro amor vendrá.**

Todos los licenciados, sabían para quienes eran esa canción, o para quienes se les dedicaba esa canción que eran Sasuke y Sakura.

**Ya lo veras,**

**Otro amor vendrá.**

**Ya veras como quiero otra vez**

**Siento otra vez**

**Vivo otra vez**

**Y el amor llegara…**

**Otra vez…**

En ese momento terminaron de cantar y Naruto vio una cabellera Roja muy llamativa y se dio cuenta que era su madre Kushina Uzumaki. Haciendo que se alegrara mas de lo normal.

Después de terminar la canción, Los aplausos sonaron demasiados fuertes para ser verdad y había algo que era lo que se entendía mejor que todo.

-¡OTRA! ¡OTRA!.- Gritaba la gente y Naruto con Hinata miraron a Tsunade si los dejaban cantar otra canción. La pelirrubia acepto.

Kushina que había visto cantar a su Hijo le alegro mucho llegar a tiempo, ya que el viaje desde Inglaterra había sido muy largo. Cuando estaba buscando donde sentarse, se encontró con unas de las mejores amigas de la Universidad, Hana Ama. Se dio cuenta que no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de hermosa asique cuando se acercó a ella, y se vieron se abrazaron efusivamente, haciendo que Hiashi (Que estaba sentado al lado de Hana) Sudara frio, ya que sabia que con ese dúo juntos, la tierra corría peligro.

-Bueno, cantaremos una mas, pero esta será de estilo Rap, ojala les guste y quiero que venga un compañero a ayudarnos con la batería. Podrías Shikamaru ¿por favor?- Dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Shikamaru.

-Tsk, problemático.- Dijo Shikamaru subiendo al escenario y preparando la Batería.

-Bueno, mientras Shikamaru prepara la batería, esta canción la escribimos con mi amiga Hinata, de cosas que nos han pasado últimamente, se llama "No Eres tu Soy yo" ojala les guste.- Dijo Naruto viendo como Shikamaru ya estaba listo con la batería, Hinata con la Guitarra y él con el Teclado. Sakura supo de donde saco esa frase.

Cuando empezaron Hinata hablo primero por el micrófono. (N/A: Marcare de quienes son las partes que cantan, para que entiendan mejor, y Hinata habla por el micrófono, empezando la canción).

**Hinata:**_**"Es que no eres tu, soy yo…"**_

Naruto marco una nota en el teclado y Hinata empezó a tocar la Guitarra

**Naruto****: ****Oye, tiene razón en una cosa.**

**Hinata****: **_**"Es que no eres tu, soy yo…"**_

**Naruto****: ****Pero quiero que me escuches bien**

**Hinata****: ****Va**

**Naruto:****Okey.**

Shikamaru entendió que era tiempo de tocar la batería.

**Naruto****: ****Oye, y tu pensaste que yo creo en lo que dices,**

**Que soy un tonto y que permito que me pises,**

**Y me dijiste no eres tu soy yo, tiene razón.**

**Eres tu la que rompió mi corazón.**

**La que sin razón alguno me dejo hecho pedazos,**

**La que sin previo aviso, quiso alejarme de sus brazos.**

**La que jamás acepto, que en verdad nunca me amo,**

**La que acabo con migo sin darse cuenta me mato.**

**Y yo aquí estoy como un tonto desesperado,**

**Deseando no haber nacido, por no tenerte a mi lado.**

**Un corazón destrozado lloraba con la luna llena,**

**Al darse cuenta que la mujer de sus sueños no valía la pena,**

**Corta mis venas y el dolor no es el problema.**

**El sentido del poeta es morirse en este poema,**

**Y ya entendí el…**

**Hinata: **_**"es que no eres tu, soy yo"**_

**Naruto:**** Eres tu…**

**Hinata: **_**"soy yo"**_

**Naruto: ****La que se equivoco.**

Naruto escribió esa canción pensando en Sakura en las cosas que le había dicho, en las cosas que ella le dijo y demás.

**Hinata****: ****No eres tu soy yo, **_**"¿Que vale la pena nuestra relación?"**_

"_**No puedo soportar tanta humillación,"**_

"_**¿Existe la vergüenza en tu corazón?"**_

**Y tu tienes la razón, no eres tu soy yo.**

"_**¿Que vale la pena en esta relación?"**_

"_**No puedo soportar tanta humillación,"**_

"_**¿Existe la vergüenza en tu corazón?"**_

**Y tu tienes la razón, no eres tu soy yo.**

Hinata unos días después de terminar con Sasuke, Había empezado a escribir algo pero no sabía de donde sacar lo demás, hasta que juntaron la letra con la de Naruto.

**Naruto: ****Después de tu despedida, me alegra decirte que soy más fuerte,**

**Tu en depresión porque ya no podrás tenerme.**

**Y lamento decirte que serás tu la que llore,**

**Por no valorar todo el cariño de este hombre,**

"_**que te amo con locura**_**" "**_**que te amo como a nadie**_**".**

**Tu lo que me diste es una frase tan cobarde**

**Que lastima me das no pensé que fueras igual,**

**En serio, tu reputación se esta arrastrando por los suelos.**

**Eres tu la que va a sufrir el mañana,**

**Yo sonriendo pues tu amor me envenenaba.**

**Es tu vida la que va desbalanceada,**

**Pues mi vida sin ti, encontró la calma.**

**Encontré la calma desde que te fuiste,**

**Gracias a ti, más fuerte me volviste,**

**Espero que no cambies de decisión,**

**Porque esta vez…**

-"_Te amo con locura, fue lo que yo le dije a Naruto".- _Dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de la letra de la canción, que era casi lo mismo que le había dicho el pelirrubio a ella.

**Hinata****: ****No eres tu soy yo, **_**"¿que vale la pena nuestra relación?"**_

"_**No puedo soportar tanta humillación."**_

"_**¿Existe la vergüenza en tu corazón?"**_

**Y tu tienes la razón, no eres tu soy yo.**

"_**¿Que vale la pena en esta relación?"**_

"_**No puedo soportar tanta humillación," **_

"_**¿Existe la vergüenza en tu corazón?"**_

**Y tu tienes la razón, no eres tu soy yo.**

-_"¿Existe la vergüenza en tu corazón? ¿Qué vale la pena nuestra relación?".-_ Sasuke recuerda muy bien esas palabras, cuando Hinata no recibió respuesta sabia que ella tenia la razón.

**Naruto:****Te fuiste y ¿que fui yo?**

**El que escucho, el que cuando te fuiste te siguió,**

**El que a pesar de todo lo que tuvo pa' gritarte lo callo.**

**No, no, no eres tu soy yo,**

**El idiota que de ti se enamoro.**

**¡Hoy!, dime donde quedaron todos esos besos,**

**Caricias que quemaron, que dejaron tu adiós en mi alma impresos.**

**Y yo que pensaba, que era yo el que dañaba,**

**Y yo que creía, que era yo el que estorbaba.**

**¡Y mira!**

**Fuiste mentiras como todos tus abrazos,**

**Vete muy lejos, que ahora ya estas por debajo de lo que pensé,**

**Te di la razón y sé que no me equivoque,**

**Eras tu mía lo se,**

**Ya no digas nada, solo vete tu a correr,**

**Ya no quiero pensar que tal vez esto fue mi culpa,**

**Mejor dejemos esta situación oculta,**

**Si te lastime disculpas pero…**

Hinata al ver que Shikamaru no cantaba, Le hizo una señal para que cantara también con ella.

**Hinata Y Shikamaru:****No eres tu soy yo, **_**"¿que vale la pena nuestra relación?"**_

"_**No puedo soportar tanta humillación,"**_

"_**¿Existe la vergüenza en tu corazón?"**_

**Y tu tienes la razón, no eres tu soy yo.**

"_**¿Que vale la pena en esta relación?"**_

"_**No puedo soportar tanta humillación," **_

"_**¿Existe la vergüenza en tu corazón?"**_

**Y tu tienes la razón, no eres tu soy yo.**

**No eres tu soy yo.**

Terminaron de cantar y se podía escuchar el grito de las dos madres mas escandalosas que pueden haber.

-¡NARUHINA! ¡NARUHINA!.- Gritaban Hana con Kushina, apoyando a sus Hijos pero se les olvido algo o alguien más.- ¡Y SHIKAMARU! ¡Y SHIKAMARU!.- Y a todos les callo una gotita por la nuca.

-Bueno ya que hemos oído las canciones de estos dos artistas, les dire a ustedes dos una noticia importante, y quiero que escuchen todos los que están presentes.- Dijo Tsunade atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga.- Hizo una pausa, poniendo a todos los pelos de puntas.- Los han aceptado en la Mejor Universidad de Paris, Francia.- Dijo Tsunade haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura se les viniera el mundo abajo.

-¡Hinata-chan, nos vamos juntos a Francia, nos aceptaron!- Dijo Naruto sonriendo feliz y abrazando a su hermana.

-YAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Grito de alegría y emoción).- Gritaron Kushina con Hana, haciendo que todos las miraran incluso sus hijos.

-KUSHI-CHAN!, NUESTROS HIJOS ESTARAN EN LA MISMA UNIVERSIDAD.- Grito Hana juntando las manos con su amiga.

-¡SI HANA-CHIN!, ¡TENEMOS QUE COMPRARLES UN DEPARTAMENTO A LOS 2, TTEBANE!.- Le grito Kushina a Hana, haciendo que en sus ojos aparecieran estrellitas. Hiashi arto, decidió sentarlas, ya que hacían mucho escandalo-

-B-bueno, Sigamos.- Dijo Tsunade tratando de olvidar lo pasado.- Naruto Namikaze, Universidad De Paris, Leyes.- Dijo Tsunade entregándole el diploma, el abrazo y la foto.- Felicidades.- Le dijo Tsunade en un susurro.

-¡ESE ES MI HIJO, TTEBANE!.- Grito Kushina, por suerte estaba Hiashi ahí para callarla, y es que con Kushina también fueron a la misma universidad, y eran amigos asique Hiashi la conocía lo bastante para calmarla.

-Si no te callas ahora, el Ramen desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra.- Le Dijo Hiashi, haciendo que Kushina se sentara y quedara tranquila, ya que sabia que su amigo era capaz.

-Hinata Hyuga, Universidad de Paris, Área empresarial.- Dijo Tsunade entregando el diploma, el abrazo y la foto.- Cuídense.- Le dijo tanto a Naruto como a Hinata.

-¡ESA ES MI HIJA!- Gritaron pero para sorpresa de todos era ¿Hiashi?, que estaba saltando en un pie-

-Si no te sientas ahora, todos los dojos donde practicas las artes marciales desaparecerán.- Dijeron Hana con Kushina, haciendo que Hiashi se sentara al instante.

Sasuke y Sakura, vieron y escucharon todo y supieron que cuando Se fueran Naruto y Hinata, ya nada seria igual en sus vidas.

La licenciatura ya había terminado y Mikoto fue a felicitar a su hijo

-¡Felicidades Hijo!- Le grito Mikoto abrazando a su hijo.

-Gracias Oka-san.- Contesto Sasuke cuando se hubo librado de el abrazo.

-Te Felicito Sasuke.- Dijo Fugaku estrechando la mano de su hijo.

-Sasu-chan, ¿Por qué Hinata-chan se va y no se queda contigo?- Mikoto estaba triste ya que le agradaba Hinata. Lo que no sabía era lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y Hinata.

-Oka-san, lo que paso fue que yo y Hin…- Mas no pudo terminar ya que vio a Hinata dirigiéndose a la Piscina del Instituto.- Oka-san, adelántense. Luego los alcanzo.- Y se echo a correr Sasuke directo a las piscinas.

Con Naruto…

Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Hana, Hiashi y Su madre se conocieran de la Universidad, pero más le sorprendió lo siguiente:

-¿Tía Kushina?- Karin estaba sorprendida de ver a su tía en la licenciatura.

-¿Eh? ¿Tía?- Pregunto Naruto Confundido.

-¡Oh! Karin Querida, ¿Cómo Estas?- Contesto Kushina como si Nada.

-Oka-san ¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Oka-san?- Si Karin estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba confundida.

-¿Qué no lo sabían?- Dijo Kushina mirando a uno y después a otro.- Ustedes dos son primos.

-¿Primos?- Dijeron los dos sorprendidos ¿Primos? ¿Ellos? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

Con Sasuke y Hinata…

Hinata que había ido hacia allá, para poder pensar, empezó a rodear la piscina, recordando lo que había vivido en ese lugar con Sasuke.

**Flash Back**

_-Fue buena idea venir aquí- Dijo Sasuke Una vez terminado el beso._

_-SI por suerte se me ocurrió a mi- Dijo Hinata en tono de burla.-_

_-Mentira, a mi se me ocurrió la idea...- Responde Sasuke, Siguiéndole el juego a Hinata._

_-Ya No Peleemos Mas.- Dijo Hinata, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Sasuke._

_-Lo que menos quiero es pelear en este momento- Dijo para agarrarla de la cintura, pero sin apegarla a su cuerpo._

_-Que estamos haciendo Sasuke, Si nosotros nunca estaremos Juntos- Dijo Hinata mirando a Sasuke._

_- Si lo se, pero aun así te gusta.- Responde Sasuke._

_-Me gusta y es divertido- Dijo Hinata para darle un beso a Sasuke, Siendo correspondida por este._

**Fin Flash Back…**

**-**Cuanta razón tenia.- Dijo Hinata en un susurro.

Lo que no sabía Hinata, era que Sasuke la estaba siguiendo, viendo cada movimiento de ella.

Después de un Rato Hinata se fue hacia los camerinos, siendo seguida por Sasuke, que cuando la puerta, la cerro con llave. Hinata se paro delante de un camerino y apoyo su frente en el, pensando si se debía ir a Paris o no.

-"¿_Que hago?".- _Se pregunto Hinata internamente, ya que no sabia que hacer, hasta que una vz en sus espaldas, le hablo.

-¿Por qué te vas?.- Dijo Sasuke parado detrás de Hinata, Haciendo que Hinata pegara un salto, mas no se dio vuelta, ya que, conocía esa voz.

-No te importa.- Contesto Hinata cortante, dándose vuelta para poder irse al tiro, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la aprisiono entre el casillero y el cuerpo de él.

-Tú de aquí no te vas.- Afirmo Sasuke, agarrando las muñecas de Hinata, pasándolas por encima de la cabeza de ella y apoyándolas en el casillero, pero Hinata no lo miraba.

-Mírame.- Ordeno Sasuke a Hinata, haciendo que esta subiera la mirada y al instante Sasuke pusiera sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hinata primero se resistió, pero después termino correspondiéndole. Sasuke al sentir que ya no forcejeaba, le soltó las muñecas y puso las manos de él en la cintura de ella y ella paso sus manos por el cuello de Sasuke, entregándose a ese beso.

El beso después de un rato, fue subiendo la temperatura haciendo que Sasuke agarrara una de las piernas de Hinata, para ponerla alrededor de la cadera de él, y Hinata pudo sentir la erección de el miembro de el pelinegro y Sasuke se sintió orgulloso al oírla gemir, aprovechando para meter la lengua de él en la boca de ella, explorando el interior, pero Hinata reacciono.

-No… Sasuke… Para…- Decía Hinata entre suspiros sintiendo como Sasuke empezó a besar su cuello.

-No Quiero, no sabes cuantas veces imaginé esta situación contigo.- Dijo Sasuke oliendo el olor que desprendía Hinata.- Hueles tan bien.- Y Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente.

-No… Sasuke… Ah… alguien… puede venir.- Gimió Hinata cuando Sasuke le dio un mordisco suave en el cuello.

-Tranquila, Le puse llave a la puerta, nadie entrara.- Contesto Sasuke volviendo por sus labios.- Ahora solo disfruta.- Y Al segundo Hinata era elevada tomada por el trasero, y Hinata enredo sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Sasuke, y sus dedos los enredara en el pelo de Sasuke.

El pelinegro en medio del beso, vio unas colchonetas y con mucho cuidado de no tropezar, camino hacia ellas para depositar a Hinata suavemente.

Sasuke empezó a Sentir que la ropa estorbaba, asique no aguantando, le empezó a sacar el saco a Hinata para después sacarle la corbata.

Hinata también se apresuró a Sacarle la Ropa a Sasuke, claro que este estaba sin saco, le sacó primero la corbata, para después sacarle la camisa, dejando ver su ya tan formado y marcado Pecho. Con sus manos pequeñas empezó a recorrerle el pecho, delineado los abdominales, haciendo como que se lo grabara todo.

-Hinata… ah… no hagas eso… Perderé el control… ah.- Y Hinata se acercó a la boca de él para darle un beso con pasión.

El ojo ónix después empezó a sacarle la blusa a Hinata para después sacarle el sujetador color negro.

-Parece que querías provocarme, Hinata.- Dijo Sasuke sacándole por completo el sujetador dejando libres dos grandes montes. Después Sasuke volvió a sus labios para ir bajando dejando un camino de besos por la clavícula, el cuello, en donde dejo una marca, para después bajarla a sus pechos, donde uno se lo metió en la boca y el otro lo masajeaba con la mano, después Hizo el mismo procedimiento pero cambiando de lugar, haciendo que Hinata lanzara suspiros de placer. Al rato los pechos de Hinata quedaron erectos.

Después volvió por los labios para que con las manos ir sacándole la falda y con eso las pantis y las bragas que combinaban con el sujetador, dejándola tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo.

-Eres Hermosa.- Dijo Sasuke yendo de nuevo a por los labios de Hinata, pero antes dijo algo que desconcertó a Hinata.- Te amo.- Y la beso, pero esta vez con ternura, amor y cariño. Sasuke luego de un rato, le acaricio la intimidad a Hinata, haciendo que esta gimiera.

-Ah… Sasuke-kun…- Dijo Hinata con una voz cargada de Pasión cuando sintió un dedo de Sasuke en su interior.

-Estas tan Mojada.- Dijo Sasuke poniendo dos dedos.

Hinata le empezó a desabrochar y a sacar los pantalones a Sasuke, dejándolo con el bóxer azul Marino, notando su erección. Hinata se sonrojo al ver lo grande que era, pero después temerosa metió su mano por dentro de el bóxer tomando el miembro de Sasuke y empezar a Frotarlo.

-Hinata… no… para.- Sasuke saco los dedos del interior de Hinata. Sasuke detuvo a Hinata y el mismo se saco los bóxer.

-Hinata, ¿Eres virgen?- Pregunto Sasuke esperando que Hinata dijera que si ya que no se imaginaba a Hinata gritando de placer el nombre de otra persona que no sea el.

-Si.- Dijo Hinata sonrojada por ser su primera vez.

-Seré cuidadoso, te dolerá un poco al principio pero te acostumbraras.- Dijo Sasuke posesionándose en la entrada de Hinata.

-Por favor, Sé cuidadoso.- Dijo Hinata aferrándose a la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke con sumo cuidado empezó a entrar lento para después sentir algo que le impedía seguir, pero de una estocada lo rompió. A Hinata le dolió y se pregunto como podía doler tanto, y empezó a botar algunas lágrimas.

-Hinata, concéntrate en mis besos.- Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo brusco que había sido, pero quiso que Hinata se concentrara en sus besos y no en el dolor, quedando quieto en el interior de Hinata.

Después de unos minutos, el dolor de Hinata, cambio a puro placer y Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente ya que no quería lastimarla.

-Eres… tan… estrecha…- Decía Sasuke entremedio de la danza.

-Ah… Sasuke-kun… No pares… Más… rápido…- Dijo Hinata y Sasuke como buen perrito que es empezó a moverse más rápido en el interior de ella. Hinata enredando sus piernas en la cadera de Sasuke, haciendo que este tuviera mejor acceso.

-Eres… Ah!... Mía… Dilo.- Sasuke quería oírlo de esos labios que tanto le gustaba.

-Si… ah… ah… soy tuya!.- Dijo Hinata haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el poco control que tenia para moverse mas Rápido y feroz.- Te amo.- Dijo Hinata entremedio de la danza, siendo escuchada por Sasuke, y este le beso los labios.

Hinata, después de un rato empezó a llegar al clímax, haciendo que Sasuke se moviera lento, pero entrando más dentro, y Sasuke llego también al clímax, derramándose fuera de Hinata.

Luego los dos exhaustos se recostaron en las colchonetas, y Hinata tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke y este le hacia cariño en la cabeza.

-Quédate con migo.- Dijo Sasuke después de unos 10 minutos de silencio, haciendo que Hinata reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que había echo.

-No puedo.- Dijo Hinata, empezando a ponerse la ropa.- Sasuke, lo que ocurrió aquí fue un error, no volverá a pasar.- Dijo Hinata poniéndose la corbata, terminando de cambiarse.- Olvidaremos lo que paso.- Le dijo Hinata aun de espaldas sin mirarlo.

-No lo hare. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no será fácil olvidar de lo que paso aquí. Yo **Quiero estar contigo**- Dijo Sasuke tratando de detener a Hinata pero esta ya estaba de pie.

-Si tu no puedes olvidar lo que paso aquí, yo si lo hare, pero no puedo estar contigo Y Me iré a Francia a si te guste o no. Adiós- Dijo Hinata Saliendo de ese lugar.

Sasuke no la detuvo ya que sabia que si lo hacia seria peor. Después prosiguió a cambiarse ropa y cuando estaba listo, le mando un golpe a uno de los casilleros que habían ahí, dejándole la marca de el golpe.

-Maldita sea.- Dijo Sasuke saliendo de ahí.

1 Semana después…

Hinata lo había pensado bien en si irse o no, pero llego a la conclusión que era mejor irse, no quería sufrir más, porque amaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke en esa semana se la paso en su habitación, casi ni salió si no era para comer o para ir al baño. Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente. Amaba a Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto estaba feliz de que se podría ir con Hinata a Francia, pero sabia que nunca podría borrarse de su corazón a la ojijade. Porque si, Amaba a Sakura Haruno.

Sakura para distraerse, se fue de vacaciones a la playa con su familia, pero no dejaba de pensar en Naruto. Porque aunque le costaba decirlo, amaba a Naruto Namikaze.

Esa semana los cuatro la tuvieron para pensar, la tuvieron para reflexionar, para darse cuenta de como se arrepentían, pero todo termino cuando el avión destino a Paris, despego.

Los cuatro tenían el mismo pensamiento ese día, dirigido hacia esa persona especial, Que era…

**Quiero Estar Contigo.**

**Continuara….**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, este ha sido mi fic llamado "Quiero estar contigo" Pronto subiré la segunda temporada, Llamada "Entre tu y yo Puede haber Futuro".**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con un review, se les agradece de corazón.**

**Nos veremos para la próxima**

**Ja né!**

**PD: No me maten por el final de esta temporada, ya que era necesario para la segunda.**

**Ah! En la segunda temporada, empezare con un naruhina, pero según transcurre el tiempo, será sasuhina ok?**

**Aquí les dejo el resumen de la segunda temporada.**

**Aquí Va!**

**Hinata y Naruto, 2 jóvenes que escaparon del amor que sentían por Sasuke y Sakura, yéndose a Paris, donde se hicieron famosos por la Música. Pero todo puede cambiar, cuando tengan que volver a su país de origen 4 años despues y tener que ver cara a cara a su amor pasado.**


End file.
